The Noble of Trouble Maker
by Phantom no Emperor
Summary: Dia, mati muda saat menyelamatkan seorang wanita yang dirampok, namun bukannya terkirim keakhirat malah ia tersadar sebagai seorang Anak dari seorang bangsawan pembuat masalah, Namikaze Naruto. Anak bangsawan gendut mirip seekor babi dan terkenal karena memiliki reputasi yang jelek karena sifat memuakkannya. Sejak saat itu, pria itu menjalakan hidupnya sebagai sih [Trouble Maker].
1. Chapter 1

**The Noble of Trouble Maker**

Desclaimer : Jelas bukan punya saya!...,

Warning : Gaje!, Au!, imajinasi Author!, OOC!, Bahasa gak baku!, bikin sakit mata!, **GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA**!..., dan yang terpenting, Isekai!...,

Pairing: Alur menentukan segalanya.

Summary: Dia, mati muda saat menyelamatkan seorang wanita yang dirampok, namun bukannya terkirim keakhirat malah ia tersadar sebagai seorang Anak dari seorang bangsawan pembuat masalah, Namikaze Naruto. Anak bangsawan gendut mirip seekor babi dan terkenal karena memiliki reputasi yang jelek karena sifat memuakkannya. Sejak saat itu, pria itu menjalakan hidupnya sebagai sih [Trouble Maker].

Chapter 01

Dibawah kepingan salju yang jatuh menutupi permukaan trotoar, Seorang pria tampan dengan surai silver miliknya berjalan menyusuri jalan, pria itu mengusap lengannya untuk mengurangi hawa dingin dari musim dingin yang tidak manusiawi...

"Hsss~ seharusnya aku membawa lebih banyak penghangat tubuh, suhu udara dimusim dingin sangat tidak ramah untuk seorang Hikkimori sepertiku..."

Ia bergumam selagi berjalan menyelusuri jalan, sekarang adalah bulan desember, itu artinya iklim mulai memasuki musim dingin, sejujurnya ia tidak ingin keluar dari kotatsu hangat dikamarnya namun ada barang yang harus dia beli, karena hal itulah ia menjadi orang bodoh dan berjalan ditengah salju yang berjatuhan... Ia menghela nafas membiarkan uap putih menguap keudara dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju toko yang menjual benda yang dia inginkan...

Setelah berhasil mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan akhirnya ia keluar dari toko dengan senyuman lebar yang membuat kasir toko menatap bingung pria itu, kemana semua aura lesu dari pria itu tadi? Penjaga kasir toko hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengucapkan kalimat khas ketika pengunjung keluar toko...

"Terimakasih atas kunjungannya..."

... Sayangnya, kalimat itu hanya sekedar formalitas yang bisa diabaikan pria itu. Diperjalanan pulang, ia sesekali mengcheck isi bungkusan yang dia bawa memastikan keadaan barang yang dia beli masih dalam keadaan baik... Ia tersenyum puas.

"Aku rasa aku akan mengurung diri beberapa waktu untuk menamatkan Game Galge yang sudah kutunggu sekian lama ini..."

"Kyaa! Pencuri! Seseorang tolong hentikan dia..."

Pria itu perlahan menoleh kebelakang ketika ia mendengar teriakan panik dari belakangnya, dan iris merah miliknya yang tersembunyi dibalik helaian rambutnya menangkap seorang pria dengan pakaian lusuh dan kotor tengah berlari cepat selagi membawa tas wanita ditangannya, dibelakangnya terdapat seorang wanita cantik yang sedang mengejar pria itu dengan putus asa...

'Pencuri huh? Bahkan Hikkimori sepertiku masih memiliki harga diri untuk tidak melakukan hal rendahan seperti mengambil benda milik orang lain...'

Ia bergumam dan menatap dingin pria yang berlari kearahnya, pria itu memiringkan tubuhnya sedikit memberikan jalan untuk pencuri itu namun saat mereka berpapasan dengan cepat pria itu menyelekat kaki pencuri itu hingga membuat pencuri itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh membentur pohon natal yang tak jauh dari posisi mereka dengan keras, pria itu menatap dingin sang pencuri yang meringis sakit sebelum ia berjalan pelan menuju tas berwarna krem yang tergeletak tak jauh dari pencuri itu, memunggut tas itu dan membersihkan beberapa debu yang menempel disana...

"Ini, milikmu Nona..."

Pria itu memberikan tas itu pada pemilik tas yang menerimanya dengan gugup...

"Te-Terimakasih..."

"Sama-Sama..."

Pria itu tersenyum tipis sebelum ia berbalik namun baru saja ia akan mengambil langkah pertama tiba-tiba pohon natal yang berbenturan dengan sang pencuri patah dengan suara 'krak!' yang nyaring sebelum akhirnya jatuh kearah pria bersurai silver yang melebarkan matanya melihat pohon natal yang beberapa inchi lagi akan menghantam dirinya... Suara jeritan bergema disekitarnya memperingatkan dirinya untuk segera menghindari namun sayangnya sebelum ia sempat menghindari pohon natal itu sudah menimpa dirinya...

Braaak!

... Itu... Adalah ingatan terakhir dari pria itu dikehidupan sebelumnya, saat ini pria itu telah berubah menjadi seorang anak kecil dengan tubuh bulat layaknya seekor babi... Namikaze Naruto, putra dari Duke Namikaze yang melayani kerajaan [Bahlum], salah satu dari empat kerajaan terbesar dibenua [Grand Fargansia]...

Naruto mengedipkan menatap kedepan dengan kosong, ia saat ini tengah memproses semua ingatan yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam ingatan anak kecil berusia tujuh tahun... Sebelum ingatan itu masuk, Naruto sebelumnya sedang menghadiri acara minum teh pertamanya... Ketika ia sedang menikmati teh dan cemilan kue dengan rakus tanpa memperdulikan tatapan jijik dari anak bangsawan seumurannya, tiba-tiba dari kejauhan seorang gadis seusianya tanpa sengaja menginjak gaun panjang yang ia kenakan dan kehilangan keseimbangan dan menabrak Naruto yang kebetulan ada didepannya, suara tubrukan terdengar dengan keras, Naruto yang tidak siap menerima tubrukan membuat tubuh Naruto yang bulat layaknya babi kehilangan keseimbangan dan akhirnya membentur pinggiran meja yang tajam, benturan yang sangat keras itu memicu bangkitnya kenangan dikehidupannya yang dulu...

Kenangan yang mana tentang dirinya yang seorang pria berusia dua puluh tiga tahun, seorang Hikkimori, bujangan lapuk yang selalu menikmati Game Galge yang ia beli lewat pekerjaannya sebagai seorang blogger... Masuk dan bercampur dengan ingatannya saat ini.

Naruto kecil mengabaikan darah yang menetes dari kepalanya, ia tidak dapat memahami apa yang terjadi sebab sekarang ia tengah memilah-milah ingatannya, ia bahkan mengabaikan teriakan panik dari semua orang disekitarnya, namun karena banyaknya darah yang menetes dari wajah bulat layaknya babi itu, perlahan Naruto mulai kehilangan kesadarannya dan jatuh pingsan...

-change scene-

Seminggu telah berlalu semenjak insiden kepala Naruto membentur pinggiran meja dan kembalinya ingatan kehidupan sebelumnya, selama seminggu Naruto mendapatkan perawatan untuk lukanya, setelah mendapatkan perawatan untuk luka itu, malamnya Naruto terserah demam yang membuat seluruh penghuni Mansion Namikaze panik dan menghubungi banyak Druid untuk menyembuhkan tuan muda mereka, selama terkena demam dan terbaring dikasur Naruto mencoba mengingat semua hal yang terjadi dan akhirnya ia dapat menerima dirinya yang saat ini bereinkarnasi kedalam tubuh seorang Anak gendut berwajah mirip babi...

Namanya adalah Namikaze Naruto, putra dari Duke Namikaze Minato dan Duchess Namikaze Kushina, sebagai anak seorang bangsawan berpengaruh Naruto adalah contoh gagal dari seorang Bangsawan, tata krama nihil, nafsu makan diluar kewajaran, dan sifat egoisnya yang membuat semua orang muak padanya, tapi meski begitu ayah dan ibunya begitu menyayangi Naruto dan memberikan semua hal yang diinginkan oleh Naruto, mungkin itulah yang menjadi penyebab sifat egois mendominasi diri Naruto...

Kasih sayang dan sifat memanjakan yang berlebihan dapat membuat seorang Manusia menjadi tidak tahu diri dan menimbulkan sifat egois yang maunya menang sendiri, baginya yang pernah menjadi Hikkimori terhormat yang tetap melakukan aktivitas olah raga dirumahnya sendiri, dan terkadang berinteraksi dengan tetangga, menurutnya sifatnya saat ini adalah sebuah kegagalan sebagai Manusia bermoral...

Naruto menghela nafas pelan, dan menoleh perlahan kearah kaca dimana disana ia dapat melihat dengan jelas pantulan wajahnya, dan kesan pertama yang Naruto dapatkan saat melihat wajahnya adalah...

"Mirip seekor Babi..."

Gumamnya dengan pahit, bentuk tubuh besar nan bulat, dan wajah yang jelek dan hampir menyerupai babi, jika dirinya berpenampilan seperti ini saat dikehidupannya yang dulu maka ia akan menjadi bahan hinaan dan cemooh oleh Masyarakat, bersyukur ia berada didunia dimana bentuk tubuh seperti ini adalah hal yang wajar bagi kalangan Bangsawan... Tapi, meski itu wajar didunia ini, baginya yang memiliki bentuk tubuh yang mirip bintang iklan minuman pembentuk otot saat kehidupan dulunya, bentuk tubuh ini harus dirubah... Ketika ia sedang melamunkan hal itu suara ketukan pintu membuat Naruto menoleh kearah pintu dan dari sana sebuah suara yang cukup-sangat-merdu terdengar...

"Permisi, Tuan muda... Bolehkah saya masuk?."

"Ya, silahkan..."

Setelah mengatakan itu pintu dengan hiasan ornamen cantik itu perlahan terbuka dan memperlihatkan Seorang Onee-san bersurai pirang indah dikepang dua yang terlihat begitu indah, wajah cantik dan iris perak yang memikat melengkapi penampilan Maid itu, jika Maid itu ada didunia-nya dulu maka dia akan menjadi seorang selebriti yang akan membuat Miss World malu... Naruto menatap Onee-san Maid itu dengan bingung, menurut ingatan Naruto didunia ini, dia adalah kepala Maid... Dan namanya adalah...

"Grayfia Lucifuge-san?."

"Ya, ada apa, Tuan Muda?."

Su-sungguh formal! Naruto sedikit berkeringat mendengar nada yang penuh dengan keformalitasan itu, seketika tubuh Naruto terasa gatal, sebagai orang jepang yang jarang mendapatkan sapaan seformal itu membuat leher dan punggung Naruto gatal!...

"A-Apa ini saatnya aku minum obat?."

"Hm? Obat? Tidak, Tuan Muda, saya hari ini datang dengan maksud berbeda, saya mengantar seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan anda..."

Seorang pengunjung? Naruto menaikan satu alisnya dengan bingung, jika ingatannya tidak salah seharusnya Namikaze Naruto adalah anak duke yang tidak memiliki teman satupun! Ah, tidak didunia sebelumnya tidak didunia ini, nasibnya selalu menjadi hikkimori tanpa teman... Dan disitulah yang membuat Naruto bingung, dia tidak memiliki teman Jadi ada seseorang yang mengunjunginya itu membuat Naruto bingung... Menatap kepala Maid Grayfia-san dan bertanya.

"Si-Siapa yang berkunjung?."

"Tuan Putri kedua, Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova..."

Uwaaa... Itu nama yang panjang dan juga sangat sulit diucapkan, Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak mengomentari nama itu karena bagaimanapun saat ini pemilik nama itu sedang melangkah masuk kedalam kamarnya, Naruto menahan nafasnya ketika melihat seorang gadis seumurannya berjalan dengan anggun kearahnya, meski masih kecil tapi Naruto dapat melihat Aura Martabat yang keluar dari diri Gadis kecil itu yang seolah berteriak 'Aku Tuan Putri!' Naruto mengeleng pelan untuk membuat pemikiranya dan menatap sang Tuan Putri kedua yang duduk dengan penuh martabat disebelah ranjangnya...

Iris shappire indah menatap Naruto yang terdiam dengan ramah, bibir pink alami yang terlihat mengiurkan itu membentuk senyuman yang dapat membuat lawan jenis bertekuk lutur dalam sekejap, secara keseluruhan, Gadis kecil didepannya sangatlah indah, bahkan sangking indahnya Naruto tidak dapat menemukan kalimat yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya, jika saja Naruto masih belum menerima ingatan dari kehidupannya yang dulu maka mungkin Naruto akan jatuh hati padanya, tapi sayangnya jiwanya sudah berusia dua puluh tiga tahun + tujuh tahun, jadi Naruto hanya bisa melihat Tuan Putri Anastasia sebagai seorang anak kecil yang sangat imut...

"Maaf menganggumu disaat kamu sedang memulihkan dirimu, Naruto-sama... Tapi, aku datang kesini ingin meminta maaf secara langsung, karena salahku kau jadi mendapatkan luka itu..."

W-Wow... Suaranya sangat merdu, tidak transparan tapi jernih, Naruto penasaran bagaimana jika Tuan Putri bernyanyi, pasti semua akan terhipnotis pada keindahan suaranya, Naruto menghapus pikiranya itu dan tersenyum tipis diwajah babinya membuat senyuman tipis itu memiliki dampak menjijikan bagi sipapun yang melihatnya, Naruto menatap Tuan Putri Anastasia yang menundukan sedikit kepalanya...

"Tidak apa, Tuan Putri... Ini hanya luka kecil, lagipula... Aku bersyukur kamu tidak apa-apa, jika seandainya saat itu kamu tidak menabrakku mungkin kau lah yang akan terluka, jadi jangan merasa bersalah hanya karena hal kecil ini..."

Ucap Naruto membuat seisi ruangan terdiam, Naruto tidak akan pernah melupakan wajah beku dari Tuan Putri Anastasia dan Kepala Maid, Grayfia-san yang menatap kearahnya dengan pupil mata melebar, Anastasia mengeleng pelan dan mengembalikan ekspresi wajahnya kedalam keadaan semula dan menatap Naruto dengan cemas.

"A-Ano, Naruto-sama... Mungkin, kau tidak masalah dengan [Luka Kecil] itu, tapi itu akan membekas dan mungkin akan mempengaruhi pernikahanmu kelak..."

Ucap Anastasia dengan gelisah, Grayfia yang berada disamping pintu mengangguk pelan menyetujui perkataan Tuan Putri Anastasia, melihat itu Naruto terdiam, sepertinya didunia ini bagi seorang bangsawan besar sepertinya memiliki luka terutama diwajah akan mempengaruhi pernikahannya kelak, sejujurnya Naruto tidak memperdulikan hal itu, malahan ia yakin dengan bentuk tubuhnya yang gemuk, mekar layaknya karet yang dimasukan kedalam tong penuh minyak tidak akan ada yang mau dengannya... Ditambah luka ini maka lengkap sudah surat single seumur hidup Naruto...

'Aku sungguh tidak masalah jika aku tidak dapat menikah, pada dasarnya dengan rumor yang beredar jika aku anak yang menyalah gunakan nama keluargaku dan bertingkah buruk pada bangsawan yang lebih rendah dariku, aku tidak memiliki kesan baik dimasyarakat... Dan karena itulah, hampir Mustahil jika ada putri bangsawan yang mau denganku...'

Pedih rasanya menyadari fakta jika dirinya akan kembali menjomblo dikehidupan keduanya, Naruto tersenyum pahit dan menarik nafas sejenak sebelum menatap Tuan Putri yang sedang meremas Gaun putih menawan miliknya, Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak masalah, Tuan Putri... Bahkan justru aku harus berterimakasih padamu, sebab berkat luka ini mungkin aku akan menemukan orang yang mau menerima diriku yang seperti ini dengan tulus... Ya, meski aku yakin itu akan memakan waktu yang lama atau bahkan mungkin tidak akan pernah terjadi, tapi setidaknya luka ini akan menjadi pengingat jika aku... Namikaze Naruto pernah melindungi Masa depan Tuan Putri kedua Kerajaan ini..."

Sekali lagi semua yang ada diruangan itu melebarkan matanya mendengar omongan dari Tuan Muda keluarga Duke itu. Anastasia melebarkan matanya dengan sempurna, apa orang ini serius dengan apa yang dia katakan? Tidak menikah itu sama saja ia harus memikirkan bagaimana ia mengapdosi Anak yang tepat untuk mengantikan posisi keluarganya saat ia akan pensiun, terlebih banyaknya ketidakpastian dari anak adopsi yang akan mewarisi nama keluarga mereka, bawahan dari keluarga ini akan menjadi tidak puas dan akan memulai memberontak karena tidak ingin diperintah oleh orang yang tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengan Naruto yang akan mewarisi nama keluarga ayahnya kelak... Tidak sadarkan dia jika apa yang baru saja keluar dengan begitu mudahnya dari mulutnya menentukan nasib banyak orang?.

Anastasia mengepalkan tangannya, ia tidak dapat menebak isi pikiran dari pemuda ini, dari yang Anastasia dengar pemuda didepannya sangat bodoh dan egois karena terlahir dengan banyak kasih sayang dari keluarganya, tapi sekarang Anastasia merasa jika pemuda yang sedang memasang senyuman yang menurutnya sedikit menjijikan itu berbeda dari yang dirumorkan, bagaimana mengatakannya, ramah dan bijak?... Entahlah, tapi yang jelas saat mendengar perkataan pemuda itu ada sesuatu yang aneh berdetak dijantung Anastasia, ia mengepalkan tangannya dan membulatkan tekadnya lalu berkata.

"Jika... Jika Naruto-sama, setuju... Maka apa anda mau bertunangan dengan saya?."

"Eh?..."

Kali ini Naruto menggantikan posisi Tuan Putri Anastasia sebagai pihak yang membeku, iris shappire Naruto yang tersembunyi oleh pipi bulatnya melebar sempurna, dilain sisi Anastasia yang sadar dengan apa yang ia katakan merona hebat sebelum menundukan kepalanya dalam diam, Grayfia yang berada disudut ruangan membuka lebar mulutnya, sesuatu yang sangat jarang atau mungkin tidak pernah kepala Maid itu lakukan, tapi Naruto dapat memahami kenapa Grayfia-san begitu terkejut! Karena bagaimanapun ia juga sama terkejutnya saat ini!

"Tu-Tunggu dulu, Tuan Putri! A-Apa yang anda katakan! Be-Bertunangan?! Dengan siapa? Saya! I-Itu tidak mungkin! S-Saya..."

"Naruto-sama... Apa anda membenciku karena sudah merusakan pernikahan masa depan anda dengan luka itu?."

"I-Itu... Tidak, aku tidak... _Oh sial! Jangan pasang wajah seperti mau menangis seperti itu!_."

"Kalau begitu... Kenapa anda tidak mau bertunangan dengan saya? Apa karena saya kurang menarik?."

"Ti-Tidak, bukan itu maksud saya... hanya saja... _Dia memang saat ini masih berusia belia tapi dalam beberapa tahun lagi, aku berani bertaruh demi seluruh koleksi Eroge yang ada dibawah kasurku diduniaku sebelumnya, dia akan menjadi perempuan yang menganggumkan ta-tapi masalahnya terletak padaku..._ "

Naruto mengerakan matanya kesana-kemari mencoba menghindari tatapan Tuan Putri Anastasia didepannya, ia tengah memutar otaknya dengan kecepatan penuh, ayolah ia memang berusia tujuh tahun secara bentuk fisik tapi dari segi Mental, ia sudah dewasa... Karena itu, menjadi tunangan dari seorang gadis kecil berusia tujuh tahun hanya akan merusak jiwanya secara perlahan, juga bentuk tubuhnya yang bulat layaknya babi membuat dirinya merasa tidak pantas bersanding dengan perempuan yang akan menjadi sangat menganggumkan dimasa depan seperti Anastasia... Naruto tidak mau menjadi babi yang merusak tunas bunga yang harusnya mekar dengan indah ini, karena itulah...

"Naruto-sama..."

Naruto yang tersesat dalam pikirannya langsung tersadar dan menoleh kearah Anastasia yang menatapnya dengan tatapan mata berkaca-kaca...

Gawat, dia ingin menangis! Dirinya harus segera memberikan jawaban atau sesuatu yang buruk mungkin akan terjadi, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping dan mengaruk pipinya yang bulat untuk mengurangi kegugupannya...

"A-Ano, apa Tuan Putri tidak malu melihat bentuk tubuh saya? Saya gendut dan memiliki reputasi buruk dikalangan para bangsawan, jika Tuan Putri menjadikan saya sebagai tunangan anda, maka itu... Akan merusak Reputasi anda yang sudah baik... Aku tidak ingin menjadi penyebab hancurnya Reputasi baik, anda... Tuan Putri harus mendapatkan pendamping yang jauh lebih baik dari saya, tampan dan memiliki reputasi baik tidak seperti saya ini..."

Ucap Naruto dengan diakhiri oleh senyuman garing, Tuan Putri Anastasia terdiam... Pemuda ini, bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan hal itu disaat dirinya menawarkan sebuah kesempatan padanya untuk menjadi anggota keluarga kerajaan, dimana itu adalah sebuah kesempatan yang sangat diimpi-impikan oleh para bangsawan lainnya, tapi pemuda didepannya tidak mau hal itu malahan dia mempertimbangkan reputasi dirinya yang akan hancur jika memutuskan bertunangan dengan dia... Ketimbang rasa serakah yang ingin di lihat Anastasia dari pemuda didepannya ia malah ditunjukan sifat memperdulikan orang lain yang menurutnya sangat menakjubkan dan keren...

Entah kenapa Anastasia merasa jika ia bisa mendapatkan pemuda ini, dimasa depan maka ia akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang sangat didambakan oleh banyak orang, firasat Anastasia mengatakan itu dengan sangat yakin, jika pemuda didepannya akan menunjukan hal-hal baru pada Anastasia... Karena hal itulah, ia merasa harus mengikat pemuda ini bagaimanapun caranya, dan jika seandainya dimasa depan nanti firasatnya salah maka ia tinggal membuat scenario dengan otak cerdasnya untuk menyingkirkan pemuda babinya, Anastasia menarik nafas dan dengan pelan ia mengenggam tangan Naruto dan dapat Anastasia rasakan jika Naruto terlihat menegang karena bersentuhan dengannya, Anastasia perlahan mengangkat tangan Naruto dan menyentuhkam pipinya ketangan Naruto...

Hangat...

Itulah yang Anastasia rasakan ketika pipinya bersentuhan dengan tangan gemuk Naruto, dengan lembut Anastasia perlahan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kearah Naruto yang masih belum ngeh dengan apa yang terjadi, otaknya tidak mampu memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi... Memanfaatkan hal itu, Anastasia perlahan membuka mulutnya dan dengan suara yang sangat lembut ia berkata...

"Aku tidak peduli semua itu, Naruto-sama... yang ku inginkan sekarang adalah kau mau bertunangan denganku, masalah reputasiku, aku bisa mengatasi itu entah bagaimana caranya karena itu... Maukah kau bertunangan dengan saya, Naruto-sama?."

Naruto yang mendapatkan serangan manis itu langsung mengalami overheating dikepalanya, mur dan gir dikepala Naruto langsung rusak dan macet hingga yang bisa dilakukan oleh Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan, melihat anggukan itu Anastasia tersenyum dan perlahan bangkit melepaskan tangan Naruto dan tersenyum manis.

"Terimakasih, Naruto-sama... Aku akan berkunjung lagi nanti, karena itu cepatlah sembuh agar kita bisa menikmati waktu minum teh, hanya kau dan aku ditaman Keluarga Namikaze..."

"A-Ah, y-ya tentu saja..."

Anastasia mengulas senyuman tipis melihat Naruto yang masih belum sadar akan situasi ini, bagi Anastasia itu tidak masalah karena Naruto telah menyetujui pertunangan yang ia ajukan, Anastasia sekarang hanya harus memastikan jika Naruto menjadi cukup pantas untuk dirinya atau jika tidak, maka ia hanya harus membuangnya... Ufufu, sejujurnya ia tidak ingin melakukan ini tapi seperti kata Naruto sebelumnya, ia harus melindungi reputasi baiknya karena itu juga menyangkut reputasi keluarga kerajaan yang harus dilindungi, karena itulah... Jika sekali saja ia melihat Naruto melakukan hal yang memalukan nama keluarga kerajaan maka saat itu juga Anastasia akan menendang Naruto keluar...

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi duku, Naruto-sama... Sampai jumpa lagi..."

"A-Ah ya, Sampai jumpa, Tuan Putri..."

Naruto mengucapkan itu pada Anastasia yang perlahan meninggalkan ruanganannya, Grayfia yang sejak tadi menjadi patung dengan rahang terbuka tersadar setelah mendengar suara pintu tertutup, dengan cepat ia menatap kearah Tuan mudanya yang sedang memijat kepalanya layaknya orang dewasa yang sedang terkena masalah serius...

"Tuan Muda, selamat atas-,"

"Grayfia-san, tolong jangan mengatakan apapun, kepalaku sedang sakit saat ini..."

"H-Huh? A-Apa anda membutuhkan sesuatu, Tuan Muda?! Apa anda butuh Obat? Atau secangkir teh hangat?..."

"Tidak semua itu, aku tidak membutuhkannya. Saat ini yang paling aku butuhkan adalah istirahat sejenak lalu semua akan kembali seperti semula..."

Ucap Naruto dengan nada menahan sakit, Grayfia sebenarnya khawatir pada kondisi Tuan Mudanya yang entah kenapa terlihat berbeda dibandingan yang sebelumnya, tapi karena tidak mau menganggu Tuan Mudanya itu, Grayfia perlahan meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan Naruto yang masih memijat kepalanya yang berdenyut...

Setelah pintu tertutup Naruto menjatuhkan tubuhnya keatas ranjang, ia menatap lelah atap kamarnya yang berwarna putih keemasan, Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak...

"Sial, aku terlibat hubungan dengan Tuan Putri yang menakutkan..."

Naruto, sudah sejak awal curiga dari nada bicara Anastasia yang entah kenapa menyimpan sesuatu dibalik setiap kata yang dia ucapkan, Naruto merasakan firasat waspada yang sering dia rasakan saat melihat orang yang memiliki sifat mengerikan, Naruto sangat sensitif terhadap hal ini, ia akan merasakan sifat mengerikan seseorang dengan beberapa tanda, jika tingkat sifatnya dibawah normal, maka telapak tangan Naruto akan berkeringat, jika sifatnya digaris normal maka tengkuk Naruto akan berkeringat, dan jika sifatnya melebih batas normal maka seluruh tubuh Naruto akan mengeluarkan keringat dingin...

Kau bisa menyebutnya sebagai firasat tapi firasat dan tanda yang dirasakan Naruto saat mendeteksi sifat mengerikan orang tidak pernah salah, dan Anastasia, anak kecil itu berada diatas batas normal, sepertinya ada maksud dibalik pengajuan tunangan yang diajukan Anastasia... Dilihat darimanapun melihat Tuan Putri yang sempurna layaknya Anastasia berani melamarnya yang mirip babi ini sudah jelas ada maksud tertentu...

"Sejauh ini aku hanya bisa menebak dua dari Maksud pengajuan pertunangan ini... Pertama Anastasia merasa bersalah karena luka ini, tapi alasan ini terlalu lemah hanya karena luka sekecil ini, lalu dia mengajukan dirinya untuk menjadi istriku... Dan yang kedua..."

Naruto terdiam seolah menyadari sesuatu, ia perlahan bangkit dan berjalan menuju jendela yang terbuka, dan saat sampai didepan jendela ia dapat melihat pintu gerbang utama dari kediamannya yang sangat besar... Naruto menurunkan kepalanya dan melihat Anastasia tengah berjalan meninggalkan kediamannya, Naruto menyipitkan matanya memfokuskan semua pandangannya pada Anastasia dan melebarlah iris shappire Naruto ketika ia sekilas melihat seringai menakutkan diwajah Anastasia sebelum dalam sekejap seringai menakutkan itu lenyap dalam sekejap, Naruto tersenyum pahit.

"Alasan kedua, dia menjadikanku perisai untuk kepentingannya... Sial, aku harus melakukan sesuatu..."

Naruto mengigit ibu jarinya dan memutar otaknya dengan kecepatan penuh, ia sedang mencoba memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk dari semua ini, jika semua berjalan sesuai keinginan Anastasia maka ketika ia sudah tidak membutuhkannya maka ia akan disingkirkan dengan segala cara, hanya ada dua hal yang dapat menjadi kemungkinan terburuk jika Anastasia membuangnya, pertama ia akan diasingkan atau kedua ia akan dieksekusi dengan semacam tuduhan yang dilayangkan oleh Anastasia. Otak Naruto berputar cepat dan sekelebat ide muncul dikepalanya...

"Didunia ini hal-hal Fantasy adalah sesuatu yang wajar... Jika aku berhasil mendapatkan kekuatan yang dibutuhkan untuk bertahan hidup didunia ini, maka saat Anastasia membuangku, aku harus memastikan dirinya mengasingkanku karena jika begitu aku masih dapat menikmati hidupku, baiklah... Ini rencananya..."

Pertama menyusun hal-hal yang dia butuhkan untuk membuat Anastasia tidak bisa mengeksekusinya dan hanya bisa mengasingkannya...

Kedua melatih Skill untuk bertahan hidup didunia penuh hal fantasy ini, baiklah ia harus melatih skill bertarung dan mungkin menguasai sedikit sihir.

Ketiga, melatih skill kehidupan sehari-hari untuk memastikan keberlangsungan hidupnya...

"Yosh, aku harus melakukan hal itu, tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi aku harus memastikan kepalaku tetap ditempatnya."

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat, tekadnya sudah bulat ia harus melakukan tiga hal itu untuk memastikan usianya akan lebih panjang daripada kehidupan yang dulunya, dan jika ia beruntung mungkin ia bisa menikah dengan seorang perempuan sederhana yang tidak akan mengeluh melihat penampilannya...

And Cut~

Huh~ kepuasan pribadi dari seorang penulis, ha'i, ha'i bagaimana kabar kalian? Baikkah? Burukkah? Atau bagaimana? Yeah~ ku harap kalian baik-baik saja, jika tidak semoga menjadi baik!

Aku kembali dengan New Story baru? Hm? Kenapa buat baru padahal yang lain belum ditamatin? Hmmm~ entahlah aku juga penasaran kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi? Maa, yang jelas aku sedang mencoba memberikan pada kalian bahan bacaan yang semoga bisa membuat kalian tidak bosan~

Kali ini, sama seperti TWO yang tinggal One Last Chapter lagi, Chapter ini tentang seorang bangsawan gendut layaknya MC di Accel World yang freaking lucky Bastard, tapi yah itu menurutku gak ngeimpact karena pendapat pribadiku mengatakan padaku jika orang lebih melihat bagaimana sifatmu bukan penampilanmu meski itu juga terkadang bullshit sih tapi yeah lupakan...

Naruto disini adalah seorang putra dari dua orang tua yang sama dicanon animenya, kasih sayang kedua orang tua Naruto yang terlalu besar membuat Naruto tumbuh menjadi anak bodoh dalam hal sifat dan tingkah laku, rakus dan tidak memiliki tata krama, Namikaze Naruto hampir dibenci oleh semua bangsawan seusianya karena tingkah lakunya yang tidak sopan dan menjijikan juga sifatnya yang suka merendahkan bangsawan lain yang lebih rendah darinya membuatnya makin dibenci...

Disini Naruto akan dimulai dari Nol, dengan kata lain dia bukan Karakter bajingan yang tiba-tiba mendapatkan kemampuan Cheat diawal story, tapi dia membangun kemampuannya selangkah demi selangkah, Main Weapon kali ini bukan Katana tapi Spear, yap Naruto akan menjadi seorang Magical Lancer, kemampuannya tentu akan semakin pertambah kuat disetiap chapter yang muncul, untuk Dunia dan apa saja yang ada disana maka biar simpel untuk dunia maka bayangkanlah peta dunia Ente Isla dari Hataraku Maou-sama, dan Viola itilah benua tempat tinggal Naruto...

Ini, aku katakan dengan jelas, fic ini mengambil banyak sekali referensi dari banyak Fic, LN, Manga, Anime dan lain-lain jika ada kesamaan maka itu artinya aku mendapatkan inspirasi dari sana...

Nah, masalah tingkatan itu dimulai dari G, F, E, D, C, B, A, dan S... Disini juga ada Levelnya sebab aku berencana membuat dunia dimana petualangan akan berpusat didungeon yang tersebar diseluruh dunia... Ufufu~

Hmm~ aku rasa sudah? Hm? Kalian mau tahu kapan TWO Up? Hmm~ jika itu yang kalian tanyakan maka itu baru selesai 3.8k+++ targetku menyelesaikan fighting Naruto vs Sasuke itu sekitar 8k atau lebih jadi banyakan sendiri waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk mencapai 8k itu...

Hmm nah, kalau sudah semua, aku harus pamit~ selamat tinggal semoga kita bertemu lagi diwaktu, dan tempat yang tak ditentukan, Jaa Ne!

Phantom Out!

Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova Char From, Fate Grand Order/Fate Series... Caster kawai~ dengan kemampuan Elemental Ice Magic...


	2. Chapter 2

**The Noble of Trouble Maker**

Desclaimer : Jelas bukan punya saya!...,

Warning : Gaje!, Au!, imajinasi Author!, OOC!, Bahasa gak baku!, bikin sakit mata!, **GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA**!..., dan yang terpenting, Isekai!...,

Pairing: Alur menentukan segalanya.

Summary: Dia, mati muda saat menyelamatkan seorang wanita yang dirampok, namun bukannya terkirim keakhirat malah ia tersadar sebagai seorang Anak dari seorang bangsawan pembuat masalah, Namikaze Naruto. Anak bangsawan gendut mirip seekor babi dan terkenal karena memiliki reputasi yang jelek karena sifat memuakkannya. Sejak saat itu, pria itu menjalakan hidupnya sebagai sih [Trouble Maker].

Chapter 02

Aku, Anastasia Nikoelvna Romanova, Tuan Putri kedua kerajaan [Bahlum] salah satu kerajaan terbesar dibenua [Grand Fargansia], sebagai seorang Tuan Putri, aku menjalani kehidupanku yang menurut sebagai besar orang mungkin sangat menakjubkan tapi percayalah tidak ada yang lebih membosankan dari menjalani kehidupan didalam istana yang sangat sunyi...

Bahkan sangking sunyinya, kau dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki bergema dari jarak jauh. Tidak hanya itu, bayangkan betapa membosankannya saat kau harus terus bersikap manis didepan banyak orang? Jujur saja itu menjijikan, apa lagi saat kau harus bersikap manis pada orang yang hanya menjilat kearahmu dengan maksud tertentu didalamnya...

Muak, saat melihat banyaknya bangsawan dengan status tinggi mengerubungimu dan melempar banyak pujian kesana-kemari, jika saja aku tidak menguasai cara memainkan ekspresi-ku yang sempurna, aku mungkin akan menatap jijik mereka... Huh~

"Tuan Putri, ada undangan untuk anda menghadiri pesta minum teh yang diadakan keluarga [Valkryie]..."

Ketika aku sedang merenungkan betapa membosankannya hidupku, salah satu maid pribadiku datang dan mengatakan sebuah masalah yang disebut undangan itu, sejujurnya aku tidak ingin menghadirinya sebab pasti disana para penjilat akan mengerubungiku layaknya kue manis yang dikerubungi lalat...

Tapi karena ini berasal dari keluarga [Valkyrie] yang memiliki kedudukan cukup berpengaruh maka aku harus menghadirinya sebab jika tidak reputasi keluarga kerajaan akan tercemar, menghela nafas...

'Inilah kenapa menjadi Tuan Putri sangat menyebalkan.'

Aku bergegas menghadiri pesta itu, disana ya~ seperti yang kuduga banyak sekali para penjilat yang langsung mengerubungiku dan melemparkan kalimat memuakkan kepadaku, aku ingin meringis melihat situasi ini, tolong para penjilat bisakah kalian menutup mulut manis kalian itu! Karena tak tahan dengan situasi itu, aku dengan pelan meminta ijin untuk pergi kekamar mandi...

Saat sedang berjalan menuju kemar mandi, aku memikirkan masa depanku, aku adalah Tuan Putri kedua, itu artinya kemungkinan Kakak-ku lah yang akan menggantikan posisi Ayah sebagai seorang penguasa dikerajaan ini, sebagai seorang pemilik Hak waris kakakku sangat populer dikalangan semua rakyat yang tinggal dikerajaan ini, mulai dari rakyat sampai bangsawan berpengaruh, tidak ada seorangpun yang tidak mengenal dirinya, pribadinya yang halus, sikapnya yang ramah, dan senyuman lembutnya yang memberikan kesan tenang pada siapapun yang menatap senyuman itu.

[The Golden Princess] and [The Silver Princess]

Itu adalah julukan kakak dan aku yang diberikan karena warna rambut kami yang menurut sebagai orang sangat menawan. Sebagai pewaris tahta kakak tentu diincar oleh para bangsawan yang menginginkan ikatan keluarga dengan kerajaan, karena Kakakku sangat populer maka para Bangsawan besar mulai mendekatinya dan mencoba membuat janji pernikahan dengannya. Sama halnya dengan kakakku, aku juga di incar oleh para Bangsawan yang menginginkan pertunangan denganku, karena itulah para Bangsawan mengirim putra mereka untuk mendekatiku berharap dapat menarik minatku dan membuat janji pertunangan tapi sayangnya aku tidak tertarik pada orang yang hanya melihatku sebagai sebuah peluang untuk meningkatkan nama keluarga mereka, karena itulah ketika pesta Minum teh diadakan dan aku diundang disana aku lebih memilih mencari tempat untuk menyendiri...

Aku setidaknya menginginkan seorang kekasih yang tidak melihatku sebagai sebuah peluang peningkat status keluarga mereka, atau Tuan Putri kerajaan besar, aku ingin dicintai sebagai seorang Manusia, tapi karena statusku sebagai [Tuan Putri] menikah atas dasar cinta itu hampir mustahil, mungkin jika ada bangsawan atau rakyat biasa yang memiliki prestasi luar biasa aku akan disuruh menikah dengannya sebagai pengekang untuk orang luar biasa itu.

Aku terhanyut dalam pemikiranku sampai aku tidak memperhatikan langkah kakiku dan akhirnya menginjak Gaun yang aku kenakan, aku memasrahkan diri ketika keseimbanganku hilang dan aku harap rasanya tidak akan sakit...

Bruk!

Suara keras bergema disana, saat aku mengira aku akan jatuh membentur lantai, aku malah bertubrukan dengan sesuatu yang cukup berisi dan berkat itu aku mendapatkan kembali keseimbanganku dan berdiri diatas kedua kakiku, perlahan aku membuka mataku dan seketika aku terdiam...

Tepat didepanku saat ini, seorang Anak seumuranku bertumbuh gemuk tengah tergeletak diatas lantai, perlahan anak itu bangun dan memegangi kepalanya...

"A-Apa yang..."

Dia meringis sakit sebelum perlahan ia duduk diatas lantai, aku terdiam sebelum aku dibuat terkejut ketika Anak itu membalikkan kepalanya menghadapku, darah mengalir dari kepalanya dan jatuh membasahi tanah, aku terkejut ketika melihat wajahnya... Bukankah dia...

'Di-Dia... Putra dari Duke Namikaze Minato dan Duchess Namikaze Kushina... Oh celaka...'

Keluarga Bangsawan Namikaze adalah keluarga paling berpengaruh dikerajaan ini, Kepala Keluarga dan Istrinya adalah seorang yang memiliki pengaruh yang sangat tinggi sampai-sampai keluarga kerajaan tidak dapat meletakan tangan pada mereka secara sembarangan...

Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina, sangat dicintai oleh rakyatnya, kedua Bangsawan itu begitu memperdulikan rakyat dibawah naungannya bahkan ayah pernah mengatakan jika kerajaan akan mengalami krisis Nasional jika berani membuat marah keluarga Namikaze... Karena bagaimanapun, meski Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina adalah orang yang menyayangi Rakyat mereka, mereka adalah Bangsawan yang bergerak dalam bidang Militer, bahkan dikatakan kekuatan Militer mereka sangat kuat yang bahkan membuat takut negara lain...

Saat mendengar Pasukan Namikaze memasuki wilayah musuh, maka Musuh yang mengenal sekuat apa Pasukan Namikaze akan langsung lari meninggalkan medan perang, karena menurut rumor yang beredar dikalangan para Veteran Perang, Pasukan Namikaze adalah Pasukan Siap mati, melawan Pasukan siap mati bukanlah perkara mudah, tidak seperti Pasukan negara lain yang masih memiliki rasa sayang pada nyawanya, Pasukan Namikaze Sangat Royal pada penguasa mereka bahkan seandainya Namikaze Minato memerintahkan mereka untuk bertarung sampai mati maka mereka akan dengan senang hati melakukannya...

'Menguasai dengan membuat takut memang efektif untuk mencegah pemberontakan tapi, Namikaze Minato menggunakan Kasih sayang-nya yang besar untuk membuat bawahannya menjadi begitu royal padanya, dan jika kita membuat marah Namikaze Minato maka ia akan mengerakan pasukan Namikaze miliknya dan menghancurkan Kerajaan, mungkin kita bisa menang tapi kerugian yang akan ditanggung negara setelahnya sangat besar, aku lebih memilih untuk tidak membuat Keluarga Namikaze Marah.'

Itu adalah apa yang dikatakan ayahku dengan lelah... Oh ayah, maafkan aku, sepertinya aku baru saja membuat Keluarga Bangsawan yang paling tidak boleh kita musuhi memusuhi kita... Bukan rahasia lagi jika Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina sangat menyayangi keluarga mereka, terlebih mereka sangat mencintai putra mereka dan saat ini putra tersayang mereka sedang duduk dengan kepala yang terus mengalirkan darah, matanya menatap kosong kedepan seolah ia tengah kebingungan dan linglung...

"Na-Namikaze Naruto-sama... Me-Medis! Seseorang tolong panggil Medis!."

Aku berteriak mencoba memanggil Medis, dan seakan teriakanku menyadarkan mereka, kepanikan langsung memenuhi tempat itu, saat kepanikan berlangsung suara 'bruk!' yang keras membuatku menoleh kebelakang dan mataku melebar sempurna, Namikaze Naruto tergeletak tak sadarkan diri...

-change scene-

Tiga hari berlalu setelah kejadian insiden dimana aku menabrak Namikaze Naruto dan membuatnya mengalami pendarahan dikepalanya. Ada kejadian yang membuat panik seluruh penghuni kerajaan, khususnya Ayah, ibu dan Kakakku mereka semua terkejut mendengar insiden dimana aku membuat Namikaze Naruto terluka...

Dan seperti dugaanku, ayah langsung panik dan mengirim surat pada Namikaze Minato untuk datang keistana dan menemuinya, sepertinya Ayah ingin menjelaskan situasinya pada Duke Minato tentang insiden yang tak disengaja itu, dan orang yang harus menjelaskannya adalah aku, orang yang menyebabkan masalah ini...

Ibu dan Kakakku menceramahiku habis-habis, itu adalah pertama kalinya kakakku dan ibuku yang lembut mengomeliku meski secara halus tetap saja itu yang pertama untukku, mereka mengatakan padaku jika perbuatanku bisa memicu peperangan yang akan membuat banyak nyawa melayang, mereka mengatakan jika aku harus bertanggung jawab untuk masalah yang aku sebabkan dengan kata lain, aku harus meredam kemarah yang mungkin akan diarahkan kepada keluarga kerajaan...

Aku merenung dikamarku memikirkan bagaimana cara menjelaskan semua ini pada Namikaze Minato, ketika aku memikirkan itu pintu kamarku terbuka dan salah satu Maid pribadiku mengatakan padaku jika ayah memanggilku...

"Sudah waktunya kah?."

"Ya, anda ditunggu oleh Yang Mulia."

Aku mengangguk dan langsung bergegas menuju tempat Ayah, disana aku dapat melihat ruang Tahta kosong tidak seperti biasanya, aku berdiri disebelah ayah untuk menyambut Duke Minato, Ayah mengatakan padaku untuk menjelaskan situasi sampai ketitik dimana Duke Namikaze menganggapnya sebagai ketidaksengajaan, aku tidak pernah melihat ayah secemas ini, mungkin rumor tentang kekuatan tempur Keluarga Namikaze adalah kenyataan yang tak terbantahkan...

"Duke, Minato-sama memasuki Ruang tahta!."

Ketika aku sedang memikirkan tentang penjelasan yang menyakinkan, pintu ruang tahta terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang pria tampan dengan surai pirang menawan yang membingkai wajahnya, pakaian militer yang mempertegas kekuasaannya didalam bidang Militer semakin menambah pesona yang dimilikinya, meski aku sudah melihat banyak Bangsawan yang mempesona tapi, orang itu memiliki pesona yang luar biasa... Namun entah mengapa aku merasa jika orang itu, Duke, Minato-sama tengah berada dalam suasana hati yang buruk, aku pernah mendengar jika Duke, Minato-sama orang yang selalu memasang senyuman lembut diwajahnya tapi kali ini senyuman yang biasanya terpasang kini lenyap dan digantikan tatapan beku yang menakutkan.

"Aku, datang memenuhi undanganmu, Yang Mulia."

"Lama tidak bertemu, Minato, bagaimana kabarmu?."

"Kabarku?... Aku rasa fisikku baik, tapi sepertinya tidak dengan suasana hatiku..."

Uwaaa! Suaranya sangat dingin, bahkan aku tanpa sadar merinding mendengar nada dingin itu, disebelahku Ayah berjuang mempertahankan kesan bermartabat miliknya sebagai seorang raja. Ayahku melakukan pembicaraan kosong dengan Minato-sama sebelum memintaku untuk menjelaskan situasi yang terjadi.

Aku menjelaskan urutan kejadiannya sebaik mungkin agar itu terlihat seperti bukan aku yang salah disini, aku mengatakan itu sebagai ketidak sengajaan, selama sesi penjelasan Minato-sama hanya diam mendengarkan pembicaraan sambil sesekali mengangguk, dan ketika penjelasan itu selesai, Minato-sama memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas dalam.

"Secara garis besar aku tahu Anastasia-Hime tidak sengaja melakukan itu..."

Aku dan Ayahku menarik nafas lega mendengarnya, sepertinya kami bisa meluruskan insiden itu dan membuat Minato-sama mengerti.

"Tapi... Itu tidak akan mengubah fakta jika saat ini anakku masih menderita akibat luka itu, pagi ini dia terkena demam tinggi yang menurut Dokter dikediaman kami adalah gejala aneh yang tidak bisa dia jelaskan, karena itulah, ... Aku datang kesini ingin mengatakan..."

Perlahan udara diruang tahta berubah menjadi berat, tekanan yang menusuk berasal dari Minato-sama memenuhi ruangan tahta, aku samar-samar dapat melihat aura emas yang menyeruak dari tubuh Minato-sama... Baik ayah dan aku, kami berdua sudah kehilangan rona sehat diwajah kami...

"... Jika, terjadi sesuatu pada putraku akibat insiden ini, maka jangan salahkan aku jika aku mengambil tindakan tegas atas masalah ini..."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Minato-sama meninggalkan ruangan dengan langkah pelan meninggalkan Ayahku yang memijat pelipisnya untuk meredakan sakit kepala yang saat ini ia rasakan, Aku memahami apa yang saat ini tengah ayah pikirkan...

Saat Minato-sama mengatakan kata-kata itu, itu adalah tanda jika hubungan antara keluarga Militer Namikaze dengan Kerajaan rengang, hanya karena kesalahanku situasi bisa menjadi semakin buruk, Ayah memahami hal itu dan menatapku dengan tatapan lelah.

"Anastasia, aku tahu kau mungkin tidak menyukai hal ini, tapi bisakah ayah meminta sesuatu darimu?."

... Begitu, pada akhirnya aku harus melakukan itu, menarik nafas pelan dan menatap Ayahku yang mengalami kelelahan secara mental.

"Katakan saja, Ayah. aku akan menjalankan apapun permintaanmu."

"Maaf, Anastasia tapi kau harus bertunangan dengan Putra dari Minato untuk mencegah situasi menjadi lebih buruk dari ini..."

Lihat? Aku adalah jalan keluar untuk semua masalah, itulah arti dari menjadi seorang Tuan Putri, kartu terakhir untuk menyelesaikan semua masalah dengan menikahkan ku kekeluarga bangsawan lain, Kartu Ajaib berwujud [Tuan Putri]. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Aku akan menjalankan permintaanmu, Ayah."

-change scene-

Tiga hari setelah pertemuan dengan Minato-sama, hari ini aku mendapatkan kabar jika Namikaze Naruto telah sembuh dari demam tingginya, mendengar kabar itu Ayah memerintahkanku untuk menjenguknya dan mengajukan pertunangan untuk memperbaiki hubungan antara kerajaan dengan Keluarga Namikaze, dan disinilah aku, berguncang dikereta kerajaan yang bergerak menuju kediaman keluarga Namikaze...

Selama tiga hari ini, aku mengumpulkan informasi tentang Namikaze Naruto, aku mengumpulkan informasi tentangnya untuk memuluskan rencana pertunangan kami, seperti apa yang dia suka dan tidak suka, apa yang ingin dia lakukan dan tidak ingin dia lakukan, semuanya... Namun saat aku mengumpulkan informasi tentangnya yang aku dapatkan adalah informasi tentang reputasi yang buruk...

Anak manja yang bodoh, tidak memiliki tata krama dan menjijikan, itulah yang dikatakan para Maid pribadiku saat aku bertanya kesan mereka pada Putra dari Namikaze Minato yang secara garis besar aku memahami satu hal jika Namikaze Naruto adalah contoh Gagal dari seorang Bangsawan..

"Huh~ betapa sialnya aku harus menikah dengan orang seburuk dia, hanya karena insiden ketidak sengajaan itu hidupku harus menderita seperti ini..."

Meratapi apa yang tengah lalu memang tidak ada gunanya tapi setidaknya itu dapat mengurangi beban mental karena sebentar lagi aku akan dijodohkan dengan pemuda yang dijuluki sebagai [Duke Piggy]...

Sesampainya dikediaman keluarga [Namikaze] aku disambut oleh seorang wanita cantik bersurai merah yang memiliki aura lembut disekitarnya, wanita itu sangat cantik hingga membuatku tanpa sadar terikat dalam pesona kecantikannya, dia sejauh ini adalah wanita tercantik setelah ibuku, dibalut gaun merah yang indah wanita itu tersenyum kearahku.

"Selamat datang, Anastasia-Hime, maaf jika hanya saya yang menyambut kedatangan anda, suami saya saat ini tengah melakukan kegiatan yang tidak bisa ia tinggalkan, mohon pengertiannya."

"A-Ah tidak masalah, lagipula harusnya pihak kami yang meminta maaf karena datang secara tiba-tiba, tolong maafkan kami."

"Ara~ sungguh sopan, baiklah silahkan masuk."

Kami masuk kedalam, aku menjelaskan pada Namikaze Kushina-sama tentang maksud kedatangan kami, ia hanya tersenyum menanggapi penjelasan kami, dan setelah menjelaskan maksud kedatangan kami, Kushina-sama memanggil Maid pribadinya, dan datanglah seorang Onee-san cantik bersurai perak layaknya milikku namun sedikit lebih gelap berdiri menundukan kepalanya pada Kushina-sama.

"Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu, Kushina-sama."

"Ya Ampun~ jangan terlalu Kaku, Grayfia-san... Rileks sedikit."

"..."

"Kau tidak mau ya, huh~ baiklah, ttolong antara Anastasia-Hime ketempat Naru..."

"Sesuai permintaan anda, Kushina-sama."

"Betapa kaku-nya~."

"..."

Aku hanya menatap interaksi antara Kushina-sama dan Kepala Maid, Grayfia Lucifuge-san yang terlihat tidak sepetti percakapan antara Bangsawan dengan seorang Maid tapi melainkan percakapan antar seorang sahabat... Aku meninggalkan Kushina-sama yang tersenyum menatap kepergianku... Sungguh wanita yang lembut...

Setelah berjalan selama beberapa saat akhirnya aku sampai dikamar Namikaze Naruto, Grayfia-san mengentuk pintu dengan pelan.

"Permisi, Tuan muda... Bolehkah saya masuk?."

"Ya, silahkan..."

Setelah mendapatkan balasan dari dalam, Kepala Maid masuk kedalam dan melakukan pembicaraan dengan orang yang ada didalam.

"Grayfia Lucifuge-san?."

"Ya, ada apa, Tuan Muda?."

"A-Apa ini saatnya aku minum obat?."

"Hm? Obat? Tidak, Tuan Muda, saya hari ini datang dengan maksud berbeda, saya mengantar seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan anda..."

"Si-Siapa yang berkunjung?."

"Tuan Putri kedua, Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova..."

Setelah Kepala Maid mengatakan itu, aku melangkah masuk kedalam dan disana aku melihat orang yang secara tak sengaja terlibat insiden denganku, Namikaze Naruto-sama... Hm, saat pertama kali aku melihatnya aku memang sekilas melihat jika ia memiliki tubuh yang gemuk, tapi sepertinya itu sedikit mengecil, apa itu karena demam yang tinggi yang membuat tubuhnya sedikit menyusut? Entahlah...

Aku duduk dikursi disebelah ranjang dan menatap Namikaze Naruto yang terdiam dengan lembut.

"Maaf menganggumu disaat kamu sedang memulihkan dirimu, Naruto-sama... Tapi, aku datang kesini ingin meminta maaf secara langsung, karena salahku kau jadi mendapatkan luka itu..."

Aku meminta maaf dengan tulus pada Duke Piggy-sama yang terdiam, jika reputasi yang beredar disekitarnya benar maka tak lama lagi Duke Piggy-sama akan memarahiku karena menyebabkan dirinya mendapatkan bekas luka didahinya yang membentuk goresan horizontal yang cukup panjang, tapi ketika aku berpikir ia akan marah Duke Piggy-sama malah tersenyum tipis kearahku.

"Tidak apa, Tuan Putri... Ini hanya luka kecil, lagipula... Aku bersyukur kamu tidak apa-apa, jika seandainya saat itu kamu tidak menabrakku mungkin kau lah yang akan terluka, jadi jangan merasa bersalah hanya karena hal kecil ini..."

Ia mengatakan itu dengan suara yang sangat lembut yang membuatku terkejut, aku mengeleng pelan mendengar perkataannya dan menatap Duke Piggy-sama yang masih tersenyum tipis, apa... Apa benturan keras dikepalanya telah membuat orang ini jadi kehilangan otaknya? Sambil memikirkan itu aku menjadi cemas.

"A-Ano, Naruto-sama... Mungkin, kau tidak masalah dengan [Luka Kecil] itu, tapi itu akan membekas dan mungkin akan mempengaruhi pernikahanmu kelak..."

Benar, bagi para Bangsawan dengan status besar layaknya Duke Namikaze yang bahkan membuat Keluarga kerajaan takut, sebuah luka terutama dibagian wajah akan memperngaruhi pernikahan mereka dimasa depan, meski aku ragu jika akan ada yang mau menikah dengan Duke Piggy-sama ini mengingat betapa buruk Akhlak¹ yang dimilikinya aku yakin jika tidak akan ada putri bangsawan yang mau menikah dengannya... Bahkan Kepala Maid, Grayfia mengangguk menyetujui perkataanku karena mungkin kami memikiran hal yang sama...

Duke Piggy-sama terdiam sejenak sebelum aku melihat senyuman pahit terpatri diwajahnya, sepertinya dia juga tahu hal ini, karena itu seharusnya dia marah sebab ini menyangkut masa depan keluarga Namikaze yang akan dia pegang kelak, aku sudah siap menerima amarahnya dan mengenggam erat gaunku. Ketika aku mengira akan menerima amarahnya kali ini, ia kembali mengejutkanku...

"Tidak masalah, Tuan Putri... Bahkan justru aku harus berterimakasih padamu, sebab berkat luka ini mungkin aku akan menemukan orang yang mau menerima diriku yang seperti ini dengan tulus... Ya, meski aku yakin itu akan memakan waktu yang lama atau bahkan mungkin tidak akan pernah terjadi, tapi setidaknya luka ini akan menjadi pengingat jika aku... Namikaze Naruto, pernah melindungi Masa depan Tuan Putri kedua Kerajaan ini..."

Sekali lagi, aku dibuat terkejut dengan perkataannya, apa Orang ini tidak memikirkan masa depan keluarganya? Tidak menikah itu artinya tidak akan ada yang akan melanjutkan keluarga ini, baik mungkin dia bisa mengadopsi anak, tapi itu akan membuat para bawahannya memberontak karena merasa Anak adopsi yang tidak ada hubungan darah dengan keluarga utama tidak pantas untuk dilayani, itu artinya kehancuran Keluarga Namikaze, dengan hancurnya keluarga Namikaze maka kekuatan Utama penopang negara ini akan hancur yang artinya negara ini akan ikut tamat jika Clan Namikaze Hancur... Tidak sadarkah dia jika apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya itu menentukan nasib banyak orang?.

Aku tidak dapat menebak isi kepala orang ini, apa yang dia pikirkan, apa yang dia inginkan atau tidak dia inginkan aku tidak dapat menembaknya, semua terasa samar seolah-olah ia memiliki pemikiran yang sangat luas, dia tidak seperti apa yang aku dengar, dia bukan orang bodoh yang dengan egois menggunakan nama keluarganya untuk menekan keluarga lain yang lebih rendah darinya, kenyataannya orang ini, dia berkebalikan dengan rumor buruk disekitarnya, orang ini terlihat ramah dan bijak, tidak! Anastasia! Jangan mau tertipu, dia mungkin sudah merencanakan hal ini untuk membuatmu lengah!, ya itu benar aku harus waspada padanya, karena tidak ada jaminan jika ia bukan salah satu keluarga penjilat disana, tapi... Entah kenapa aku merasa sedikit aneh ketika mendengar perkataannya, jantungku berdebar sedikit kencang... Tidak, Anastasia kuatkan dirimu, ini mungkin jebakan...

Baiklah, mari gunakan cara licik untuk melihat sifat dia yang sebenarnya, aku mengepalkan tanganku dan menatap kearah Duke Piggy-sama yang masih mengeluarkan senyuman yang sedikit membuatku jijik...

"Jika... Jika Naruto-sama, setuju... Maka apa anda mau bertunangan dengan saya?."

Ayo, makan umpan ini, jika dia orang yang sama seperti para penjilat yang menganggapku sebagai alat untuk meningkatkan derajat keluarganya maka orang ini harus aku singkirkan bagaimanapun caranya, aku akan menyusun rencana untuk menyingkirkannya membuatnya terlihat bersalah karena suatu hal hingga ia harus dieksekusi atau paling tidak ditendang keluar kerajaan, sikapku padanya tergantung pada jawabannya...

"Eh?..."

Eh? Tunggu, apa? Kenapa dia malah terkejut! Seharusnya ia mengeluarkan sifat serakahnya bukan malah terkejut dengan wajah bodohnya itu! Tidak, tunggu jika dia terkejut seperti ini apa itu artinya semua yang dia katakan tadi itu tulus? Semua kata-kata itu berasal kejujuran dari hatinya...

Ba-dump!

Aku merasakan jantungku berdegub cepat, orang ini semua yang dia katakan tidak menyembunyikan apapun dibalik kata-katanya ia sangat jujur, aku merasakan wajahku memanas... Ia tidak masalah tidak dapat menikah dengan siapapun, ia tidak masalah jika ia harus mengadopsi anak, semua tidak ia mempermasalahkan hal itu dan alih-alih dia marah karena menyebabkan masalah internal keluarga dimasa depan ia malah tersenyum tipis dan mengatakan itu sebagai sebuah rasa syukur... Merasa terkejut dengan perkataanku, Duke Piggy-, tidak, Naruto-sama menjadi panik...

"Tu-Tunggu dulu, Tuan Putri! A-Apa yang anda katakan! Be-Bertunangan?! Dengan siapa? Saya! I-Itu tidak mungkin! S-Saya..."

"Naruto-sama... Apa anda membenciku karena sudah merusakan pernikahan masa depan anda dengan luka itu?."

"I-Itu... Tidak, aku tidak..."

"Kalau begitu... Kenapa anda tidak mau bertunangan dengan saya? Apa karena saya kurang menarik?."

"Ti-Tidak, bukan itu maksud saya... hanya saja..."

Naruto-sama nampak kesulitan ketika aku menatapnya dengan ekspresi memelas yang tidak pernah gagal untuk meluluhkan hati Ayah, ibu dan Kakak-ku, ufufu~ melihatnya panik itu cukup lucu, tapi ayo tekan dia lagi, aku membuat wajahku semakin memelas...

"Naruto-sama..."

Naruto-sama yang tengah melamunkan sesuatu tersadar dan menoleh kearahku dan melihatku yang bersedih ia menjadi semakin panik, ah~ imutnya... Naruto-sama mengalihkan pandangannya dan mengaruk pipinya yang bulat itu.

"A-Ano, apa Tuan Putri tidak malu melihat bentuk tubuh saya? Saya gendut dan memiliki reputasi buruk dikalangan para bangsawan, jika Tuan Putri menjadikan saya sebagai tunangan anda, maka itu... Akan merusak Reputasi anda yang sudah baik... Aku tidak ingin menjadi penyebab hancurnya Reputasi baik, anda... Tuan Putri harus mendapatkan pendamping yang jauh lebih baik dari saya, tampan dan memiliki reputasi baik tidak seperti saya ini..."

Aku terdiam... Orang ini, ia lebih memikirkan reputasi diriku daripada kenyataan jika aku telah memutuskan untuk menikahinya dan menjadikan dia keluarga kerajaan, memang benar reputasinya sangat buruk dikalangan para Bangsawan, bahkan sangking buruknya reputasi yang Naruto-sama miliki itu mungkin akan mencemari nama baik keluarga kerajaan, ia memikirkan reputasi orang lain karena ia memiliki reputasi yang buruk? Dia lebih mementingkan kepentingan orang lain daripada dirinya sendiri... Bagi Orang yang hidup dikasta kebangsawan-an mementingkan diri sendiri adalah hal Mutlak, tapi orang ini berbeda ia mementingkan orang lain daripada dirinya sendiri... Itu, sangat keren...

Jantungku berdebar lagi, firasatku mengatakan padaku jika orang ini, Naruto-sama adalah orang yang tepat untukku, ia tidak serakah seperti bangsawan yang lain, ia juga lebih memetingkan kebaikan orang lain daripada kenyataan jika ia akan menkadi keluarga kerajaan... Aku yakin orang ini, akan membuatku bahagia, dia akan menunjukan semua hal baru dari sudut pandangannya padaku, entah kenapa aku merasa dunia penuh para penjilat yang membosankan akan hilang jika aku menikah dengannya... Aku harus mengikatnya denganku dalam hubungan pertunangan, harus!...

Tapi, jika seandainya ternyata firasatku salah, seperti kataku tadi, aku akan membuat scenario yang akan menyingkirkannya atau menendang keluar dari kerajaan ini... Aku mengenggam tangan Naruto-sama yang menegang, dan mengangkat tangan gemuk yang hangat itu kepipiku... Aku mencoba membiarkan keadaan seperti itu sebelum menatap kedalam mata Naruto-sama... Ia saat ini tengah dalam keadaan bingung, ini kesempatanku untuk mengajukan pertunangan kami...

"Aku tidak peduli semua itu, Naruto-sama... yang ku inginkan sekarang adalah kau mau bertunangan denganku, masalah reputasiku, aku bisa mengatasi itu entah bagaimana caranya karena itu... Maukah kau bertunangan dengan saya, Naruto-sama?."

Ditengah kebingungan yang melandanya, Naruto-sama mengangguk pelan, aku tersenyum tipis dan melepaskan tangan Naruto-sama yang masih belum sadar dari kebingungannya.

"Terimakasih, Naruto-sama... Aku akan berkunjung lagi nanti, karena itu cepatlah sembuh agar kita bisa menikmati waktu minum teh, hanya kau dan aku ditaman Keluarga Namikaze..."

"A-Ah, y-ya tentu saja..."

Aku tersenyum, dia benar-benar lucu saat dia tengah kebingungan seperti itu, ya itu tidak masalah yang jelas ia sudah setuju dengan pertunangan kami, aku akan mengatakan ini pada ayah saat pulang nanti... Meski, sejujurnya aku tidak ingin melaluka cara curang karena pihak lain sedang linglung tapi aku harus melindungi keutuhan kerajaan ini, sekaligus memastikan jika Namikaze Naruto-sama adalah calon suami yang tepat untukku... Jika tidak? Ya mari pikirkan itu nanti, aku tersenyum dan meminta ijin untuk pamit...

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu, Naruto-sama... Sampai jumpa lagi..."

"A-Ah ya, Sampai jumpa, Tuan Putri..."

Setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal, aku pergi dari kamar itu dan kembali keruang keluarga, diruang keluarga Namikaze aku melihat Kushina-sama yang tengah meminum teh dengan anggun sementara para pengawal dan maid pribadiku, khususnya Pemimpin Rombongan, Kapten Royal Knight, Sir Gawain-san memucat pasi... Hm, aku penasaran apa yang dapat membuat mereka menjadi begitu pucat seperti itu?

Saat aku memikirkan itu, Kushina-sama yang menyadari kehadiranku meletakan cangkir tehnya dan menoleh kearahku dengan senyuman diwajah cantiknya...

"Ara~ anda sudah kembali, Tuan Putri, apa urusan anda telah selesai?."

"Ya, Kushina-sama... Saya sudah berbicara dengan Naruto-sama, jadi urusan saya sudah selesai, saya harus kembali keistana..."

"Begitu... Baiklah, mari saya antar..."

Kushina-sama bangkit dan memimpin jalan, aku menatap punggung Kushina-sama sebelum melihat kearah samping dimana, Kapten Royal Knight, Sir Gawain memasih pucat.

"Gawain-san apa anda sedang tidak enak badan? Wajah anda pucat loh."

"A-Apa, t-tidak, Tuan Putri... A-Anda salah lihat..."

"Ara~ apa Kapten-dono sedang tidak enak badan? Seharusnya anda mengatakannya pada saya, saya akan memanggil dokter kami untuk menyembuhkan anda..."

"T-Tidak, tidak perlu merepotkan diri anda untuk orang seperti saya, Kushina-sama..."

"Ufufu~ Kapten-dono, anda harus lebih menjaga kesehatan anda, karena jika tidak anda mungkin akan melewatkan situasi terburuk yang mungkin akan terjadi nanti..."

Aku mengerutkan dahiku ketika sekilah aku melihat Gawain-san dan rombongan yang mengawalku mengigil takut, atau itu hanya perasaanku saja?. Aku mengangkat bahu tak tahu dan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju gerbang keluar utama...

Hmm~ aku sudah mengikat pertunangan dengan Namikaze Naruto-sama, itu artinya aku berhasil mencegah Keluarga Namikaze memusuhiku, dan memperbaiki hubungan diantara kami, lalu... Dengan pertunanganku dengan Naruto-sama, aku mendapatkan perisai yang akan mencegah Putra Bangsawan lain melayangkan surat lamaran padaku, menikahi orang sejujur dan setulus Naruto-sama mungkin akan menarik, ufufufu~ aku merasa seperti membunuh banyak Burunh dengan satu [Ice Bullet]... Tanpa sadar aku menyeringai kecil.

'Aku tidak sabar untuk menantikan apa yang akan terjadi dengan hal ini kelak~, ufufu~'

And Cut

Umu~ ini adalah sudut pandang Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova, disini ada beberapa bagian yang tidak diceritakan saat chapter pertama, disini aku mengambil dasar dari LN Otome Game no Hametsu blablablabla~ atau Desctrution Flag atau I've Reincarned blablablab~ juga dengan sedikit sentuhan dari Buta Koushoku blablablabla~

Hanya bedanya, jika disana mereka lebih cenderung kekonflik keluarga dan diselesaikan dengan adu mulut, pengecualian tentang Buta Koushoku yang jago dibidang sihir... Disini lebih cenderung pada kesalahpahaman antara Naruto dengan semua orang yang dekat dengannya, Naruto mikir si A mau ini tapi nyatanya Si A malah mikir L sama Naruto, nah itu terus berlanjut-lanjut...

Tentu dengan sedikit sentuhan Adventure menjelajahi Dungeon diseluruh benua Fargansia dan fantasy dari para Monster yang Absolute Overpowered, nah untuk Konflik aku rasa ini akan berfokus disatu tempat dimana semuanya mulai menarik~ tentu disini tidak atau belum ada organisasi yang mengancam dunia atau sesuatu yang seperti itu~

Naruto kurus? Kuat? Dan apa ini? Harem? Umu, umu~ aku akan mengatakan pada kalian [Alur Menentukan Segala]-nya, cocok tidaknya, sesuatu aku menyesuaikannya pada apa yang aku tulis... Lalu, Ah~ sudah lama sejak terakhir kali aku menerima Flame~ fufufu~ jangan kira aku akan bersikap lunak pada kalian para Guest sialan, aku akan melenyapkan segala Flame kalian, maaf saja bahkan jika kalian berkata kalian bahkan tidak mau meludah kearahku, lalu apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku akan menbiarkan diriku diludahi? Maaf saja aku tidak akan kalah dengan hal sarkas seperti ini, jika kau memang ingin menjatuhkanku maka lakukan seperti orang yang jenius, kalahkan aku dengan karya kalian karena dengan begitu aku akan menundukan kepalaku padamu dengan segala hormat, meski kalah tapi aku kalah secara terhormat tidak sepertimu yang hanya menjadi seorang pengecut yang menggunakan akun Guest, khakhakha~ aku bahkan tertawa keras menyadari hal jika yang melakukan flame memiliki mental layaknya anak SMP labil yang galau dua tahun karena diputusin sama pacarnya... Ufufu~

Ketahuilah ini, jika kau tidak menyukai sesuatu maka tutup mulut, mata dan telingamu lalu pergilah sejauh mungkin, jangan melakukan hal yang menbuatmu menjadi manusia kekurangan moral, baik, mungkin kalian para flame berpikir [Ah, Gw pake Akun Guest ini, jadi bebas lah gw ngeword kemana aja], please Bro, open Your Mind! Dengan lu ngelakuin hal lu menunjukan jika lu kurang perhatian dan kekurang hal yang ngebuat lu puas...

Ckckck, oke~ mungkin kalian para Flame masih tidak memperdulikannya, lagipula aku juga tidak mementingkan kalimat sarkas kalian, toh selama ada tombol delete semua dapat diselesaikan~ tapi yeah, aku hanya kasihan pada kalian yang flame panjang-panjang tapi malah kena delete...

Rasanya tuh udh kya, hmm~ download anime format Batch 5GB dengan kecepatan Download 100kb, tapi gagal pas udh 99%... Atau saat kalian berjuang mati-matian menyembuhkan sakit hati orang yang kalian sayang tapi dia malah masih berjuang untuk orang yang ngelukai dia, Holy shit! That Hurt! Very Hurt! Mune Ga itai!?

Nah, sampai disini perjumpaan kita, maaf jika aku sedikit curhat tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Generasi bangsa dinegara ini semakin lama semakin tidak bermoral, entah apa penyebabnya tapi intinya aku bersedih untuk Generasi bangsa ini, yang hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai-sampai bangsa negara lain tidak akan bisa membedakan mana Manusia Mana hewan~

Sampai jumpa diwaktu yang akan datang, Selamat tinggal~ Jaa Ne~

Next Chapter: Aku, tombak dan kesialan yang Hakiki

Phantom Out~

1, Akhlak=sifat, kelakuan atau sesuatu yang mengarah pada kepribadian seseorang...


	3. Chapter 3

**The Noble of Trouble Maker**

Desclaimer : Jelas bukan punya saya!...,

Warning : Gaje!, Au!, imajinasi Author!, OOC!, Bahasa gak baku!, bikin sakit mata!, **GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA**!..., dan yang terpenting, Isekai!...,

Pairing: Alur menentukan segalanya.

Summary: Dia, mati muda saat menyelamatkan seorang wanita yang dirampok, namun bukannya terkirim keakhirat malah ia tersadar sebagai seorang Anak dari seorang bangsawan pembuat masalah, Namikaze Naruto. Anak bangsawan gendut mirip seekor babi dan terkenal karena memiliki reputasi yang jelek karena sifat memuakkannya. Sejak saat itu, pria itu menjalakan hidupnya sebagai sih [Trouble Maker].

Chapter 03

Dipagi hari dimana udara terasa sangat segar dan baik untuk paru-paru, seorang anak kecil berusia tujuh tahun bertubuh gemuk terlihat tengah melakukan aktivitas lari pagi mengitari taman dengan pakaian tipis yang membalut tubuhnya, dari kejauhan dapat terlihat seorang Maid bersurai perak dikepang dua berdiri memperhatikan anak kecil yang tengah melakukan aktivitas lari yang biasanya dilakukan oleh seseorang yang ingin menjadi seorang prajurit...

Namikaze Naruto, Nama anak itu terus mengerakan kakinya yang sudah mulai bergetar sebelum ia memasrahkan tubuhnya dan tergeletak diatas tanah, ia tidak memperdulikan pakaian yang mungkin akan kotor oleh tanah, stamina-nya sudah tidak ada lagi. Naruto mengatur nafasnya yang memburu selagi ia menatap langit biru cerah dengan awan yang bergerak dengan tenang...

'Tubuh ini, benar-benar sebuah kegagalan, aku hanya sanggup melakukan lima putaran dan sudah tersiksa seperti ini...'

Naruto bergumam didalam hati, dirinya yang dulu mungkin akan tertawa melihatnya yang kalah saat baru melakukan lima putaran lari mengitari taman keluarga Namikaze yang menurutnya cukup-sangat- luas ini.

"Terimakasih atas kerja kerasnya, Naruto-sama, ini handuk untuk anda..."

Naruto yang tengah menenangkan deru nafasnya yang memburu menoleh kesamping dan ia dapat melihat seorang Onee-san cantik dengan pakaian Maid berdiri disebelahnya selagi ia menawarkan handuk untuknya, Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya yang terasa berat dan mengelap keringat yang ada diwajahnya seraya mengucapkan terimakasih pada Maid itu...

"Terimakasih, Grayfia-san... Handuk ini cukup nyaman."

"Sama-Sama, Naruto-sama... Anda membutuhkan minuman dingin?."

"Aku rasa minum minuman dingin akan sangat segar untuk tubuh, tapi aku rasa saat ini aku tidak bisa meminumnya karena sekarang suhu tubuhku sedang naik..., jika aku meminum sesuatu yang dingin secara sembarang tubuhku bisa shock dan jantungku akan berhenti bekerja..."

Naruto tersenyum selagi ia menyerahkan handuk yang basah kepada Grayfia yang mengerutkan dahinya nampak tak paham dengan apa yang Naruto maksudkan, begitu ya... Sepertinya pehaman tentang struktur tubuh masih belum begitu maju dinegara ini, uhm... Bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan Agar mudah dimengerti?, ah! Benar juga...

"Lebih mudahnya, begini... Saat Grayfia-san menuangkan Teh Panas kedalam cangkir yang sebelumnya berisi minuman dingin, atau sebaliknya, maka apa yang akan terjadi pada cangkir itu?."

"Cangkir itu, akan retak dan hancur, saya rasa?."

Ucap Grayfia dengan ragu, Naruto tersenyum tipis sebelum ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan menatap Onee-san kepala Maid itu dengan senyuman lembut yang seharusnya akan terlihat menawan tapi sayangnya wajah bulatnya menghancurkan kesan menawan itu...

"Sama seperti tubuh, ketika tubuh melakukan aktivitas yang menguras tenaga seperti apa yang aku lakukan maka suhu tubuh akan menjadi panas karena jantung memompa darah keseluruh tubuh lebih cepat daripada biasanya, dan ketika suhu yang sangat dingin menerpa tubuh maka kemungkinan organ seperti jantung akan cepat rusak, dan berhenti bekerja... kematian karena jantung yang tidak bekerja secara tiba-tiba itu disebut sebagai gagal jantung, hm... Mungkin orang akan menyebutnya sebagai Nyeri dada yang menusuk sebelum akhirnya pingsan dan mati..."

Ketika Naruto mengatakan itu ia tidak menyadari jika Grayfia melebarkan matanya dengan sempurna, tunggu apa baru saja Tuan Mudanya memecahkan salah satu kasus yang belum terpecahkan, dimana orang mati secara tiba-tiba... Kasus ini dikatakan sebagai [Instant Death], gejalanya tidak dapat dijelaskan oleh para ahli dibidang medis saat ini dan masih menjadi perdebatan para ahli medis, mereka yang menjadi saksi pada kasus [Instant Death] hanya mengatakan jika sebelum meninggal maka orang itu akan merasakan nyeri hebat pada jantung mereka sebelum akhirnya pingsan dan mati, itu sama seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Tuan Mudanya yang seolah tak menyadari jika apa yang dia katakan adalah salah satu hal yang akan membuatnya sangat berjasa dibidang medis...

"Hm~ itu penyakit yang mematikan karena gejalanya sulit dideteksi, dan cenderung datang tanpa bisa ditebak, tapi yah~ meski mematikan jika orang yang terkena Gagal Jantung diberikan pertolongan [Resolusi jantung] maka jika dia beruntung, orang itu bisa selamat..."

Kali ini Grayfia tidak dapat menahan rahangnya untuk tidak jatuh, penyakit [Instant Death], saah satu penyakit yang disebut kutukan karena tidak dapat disembuhkan oleh Healing Magic atau cara apapun... Tuan mudanya mengatakan jika ia tahu cara menyelamatkan orang yang terkena [Instant Death]! Tidak menyadari jika dirinya telah memecahkan salah satu penyakit medis yang tak terpecahkan, Naruto ber 'hmm' ria sebelum ia tersenyum tipis.

"Maa, aku rasa sudah saatnya untuk aku membersihkan diriku, Ayah dan Ibu pasti tidak akan mau melihat putranya yang kotor seperti ini..."

Setelah mengatakan itu dengan riang, Naruto berjaan menuju Mansion super besarnya dan meninggalkan Grayfia yang mematung shock karena baru saja menjadi saksi dari terpecahkannya kasus [Instant Death], sebelum suara Naruto yang memanggilnya dari kejauhan menyadarkannya.

"Grayfia-san! Apa yang kau lakukan! Mari pergi!."

"E-Eh? Tu-Tunggu saya, Tuan Muda!."

-change scene-

Ini, adalah beberapa hari setelah Namikaze Naruto, putra tunggal dari pasangan Duke Namikaze Minato dan Duchess Namikaze Kushina menerima lamaran dari Tuan Putri kedua, Anastasia-hime... Naruto sebenarnya cukup terkejut hingga ia tidak dapat menemukan kalimat yang tepat untuk menjelaskan kejadian yang mendadak itu, bayangkan, bagaimana orang yang memiliki tubuh mekar layaknya karet yang direndam kedalam minyak bumi dilamar oleh seorang perempuan yang kemungkinan dimasa depan akan menjadi salah satu orang tercantik diseluruh kerajaan, itu sangat luar biasa untuk menjadi kenyataan dan ketika Naruto menceritakan apa yang terjadi kepada ayah dan ibunya, mereka hanya tersenyum manis pada Naruto dan mengatakan sesuatu seperti, 'selamat' atau 'kau beruntung' dan memasang wajah bangga membuat Naruto terdiam seribu bahasa...

Menghela nafas dan menatap pantulan tubuhnya dicermin, bentuk tubuhnya masih bulat, meski sudah agak mengecil karena demam tinggi yang ia alami beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi itu hanya sedikit, Naruto menyentuh kedua pipinya yang bulat dan meremasnya layaknya meremas bola karet, ia menarik, menekan dan membentuk beberapa ekspresi aneh yang akan membuat siapapun tertawa karena betapa konyolnya wajah yang Naruto buat, ia menghentikan perbuatannya sebelum menarik nafas dan tersenyum yakin...

"Aku harus lebih banyak berolahraga, aku memang sudah meminta seorang Guru pada ayah untuk mengajariku Seni Tombak, meski Ayah menyaranknku untuk berfokus pada pedang tapi aku sudah jatuh cinta pada permainan tombak dari salah karakter digame terkena yang bertemakan The Three Kingdom*."

Naruto tersenyum yakin, ia sudah memulai latihan rutin dengan Sensei-nya, dan hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai ia memiliki kekuatan untuk bertahan hidup didunia ini, kenapa Naruto yang memiliki masa depan yang sangat cerah bahkan dapat membuat orang buta oleh kilauan cahaya masa depannya, mau merepotan dirinya untuk menjalani latihan demi mendapatkan kekuatan untuk bertahan hidup? Maka jawabannya, mudah... Itu untuk seandainya Anastasia-hime benar-benar sudah tidak membutuhkan dirinya sebagai perisai penghalang surat lamaran dan menendangnya keluar, juga ia mulai harus berhati-hati pada bangsawan lain yang kemungkinan akan bertindak seperti Anastasia-Hime...

"Tapi, ya kau tahu, dengan reputasiku yang buruk dan badanku yang mirip tong wine yang disimpan dibawah tanah, tidak akan ada satupun Putri bangsawan yang akan mengunjungiku!..."

Naruto tertawa keras dikamarnya, Namun...

'... Atau, tidak...'

Saat ini Naruto berada diruang keluarga dimana tepat didepannya terlihat seorang gadis cantik dengan surai putih pucat menatapnya dengan tatapan gugup, Naruto tahu gadis yang seumuran dengannya ini karena bagaimanapun saat insiden kepala Naruto membentur meja prasmana, itu terjadi dikediaman keluarga gadis ini, yang jika tidak salah namanya adalah Brynhildr [Valkyrie] Eve... Dibelakang gadis kecil itu berdiri seorang maid, yang kemungkinan besar adalah pelayan pribadi milik gadis ini.

"A-Apa kabar, Na-Namikaze-sama... Sa-Saya datang kesini ingin m-menjengkuk andha..."

'Lidahnya tergigit!.'

Naruto menatap Brynhildr yang meringis merasakan sakit dilidahnya yang tergigit sebelum ia tersenyum tipis diwajah bulatnya dan menatap lembut pada Brynhildr.

"Terimakasih atas perhatian anda, Valkryrie-sama. Tapi seperti yang anda lihat saya sudah sehat seperti sedia kala..."

"Be-Begitu..."

Naruto terdiam ketika ia melihat pandangan Brynhildr terfokus pada luka garet panjang didahinya, ah... Mungkinkah dia khawatir pada dirinya yang mendapatkan bekas luka diwajahnya sama seperti Anastasia-Hime, kalau begitu mari buat dia merasa lega...

"Tolong, jangan cemaskan luka gores ini, saya tidak mempermasalahkannya, ini adalah kesialanku, anda tidak perlu merasa khawatir lagi, ini bukan kesalahan anda jadi anda tidak perlu merasa bertanggung jawab atas luka ini... _Akan terjadi hal yang buruk jika gadis kecil seusiaku secara fisik mengajukan pertunangan sama seperti Anastasia-Hime, kuuh aku kecolongan saat itu..._ "

Sampai saat ini Naruto masih tidak menerima pertunangan yang terjadi saat dirinya tengah kebingungan dan tidak dapat berpikir dengan jernih, tapi kali ini ia tidak sedang dalam situasi yang sama seperti waktu itu, jadi ia bisa menolak secara halua permintaan Putri Bangsawan ]Valkryie] ini, Brynhildr yang sebelumnya terlihat cemas perlahan mulai berubah jadi lega, membuat Naruto tersenyum lega dalam batinnya.

"Ka-Kalau begitu, saya ikut bersyukur untuk kesembuhan anda..."

"Terimakasih, [Valkyrie]-sama."

Naruto tersenyum tipis pada Brynhildr yang memasang wajah lega, namun sebuah teriakan dari arah lorong membuat senyuman tipis Naruto lenyap dalam sekejap...

"Tuan Muda! Apa yang anda lakukan pada tombak latihan yang tersimpan didalam gudang persenjataan! Kenapa semua jadi patah seperti itu!."

Brynhildr yang mendengar teriakan itu menatap kearah lorong dengan ekspresi bingung sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto yang membuat wajah yang seolah mengatakan. 'Oh sial.' Naruto buru-buru bangkit untuk lari namun baru saja ia akan lari sebuah tangan menangkap kerahnya dengan kuat, kuatnya cengkraman membuat tubuh gemuk Naruto hampir jatuh terjungkel kebelakang...

"Tuan Muda... Anda harus menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada semua persediaan tombak latihan yang ada digudang persenjataan .."

"Tu-Tunggu dulu, Sensei! A-Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau katakan!."

"Apa kau masih mau mencoba mengelak, huh? Grayfia-dono mengatakan padaku jika kau diam-diam mengambil tombak didalam gudang persenjataan dan berlatih saat malam hari tanpa sepengetahuanku!."

Brynhildr terdiam melihat Naruto yang melebarkan matanya seolah ia adalah seorang penjahat yang telah tertangkap basah ketika hendak mencuri, dengan cepat Naruto mengalihkannya pada kepala Maid yang hanya berdiri dengan tenang disudut ruangan, Naruto mendelik pada maid itu, delikan yang bisa diartikan sebagai 'dasar pengkhianat!.' sebelum delikan itu hilang digantikan dengan cengiran kaku.

"Eh-Ehehehe~"

"Jangan 'ehehehe~' padaku! Tuan muda! Aku setuju melatih anda seni tombak karena ayah anda memintaku untuk melatih anda yang ingin menjadi seorang Lancer, tanggung jawab melatih anda ada pada saya, jadi tolong jangan melakukan sesuatu yang dapat membuat ayah anda marah pada saya karena tidak menjaga anda dengan benar... Atau anda ingin mendapatkan latihan 'tambahan' seperti waktu itu?."

"Tu-Tunggu sensei! Apapun asal jangan itu!."

"Tidak! Anda tidak memberi saya pilihan lain, mari kita adakan latihan tambahan untuk anda..."

"Se-Sensei! Tu-Tunggu sebentar saat ini saya sedang tamu!."

Naruto yang baru saja akan diseret oleh Sensei itu terhenti, Sensei itu dengan pelan menoleh kearah belakang dimana ia melihat Brynhildr terdiam menatap kearah mereka dengan pandangan yang berkedip-kedip seolah tak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi, Sensei itu terdiam sebelum ia menundukan kepalanya dengan sopan pada Brynhildr.

"Maaf atas ketidak sopanan ini, Ojou-sama... Nama saya, Setanta, Guru seni tombak dari Namikaze Naruto-sama, sekali maaf untuk ketidak sopanan saya..."

"I-Itu tidak masalah... Uhm, *bisik*."

Brynhildr mencoba mengatakan sesuatu namun sayangnya itu tidak terlalu bisa didengar oleh semua orang disana, Setanta, Guru Seni Tombak Naruto menegapkan tubuhnya sebelum ia tersenyum mengejek pada Naruto yang memucat pasi...

"Nah, karena tamu anda mengatakan seperti itu, maka mari lakukan menu latihan 'tambahan' kita..."

"Tidak! Brynhildr-sama! Tolong tahan aku!."

Brynhildr menatap kepergian Naruto dengan bingung, sejujurnya ia tidak pernah menduga akan melihat kejadian dimana Namikaze Naruto, Putra Duke Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina yang terkena akan reputasi buruknya sebagai anak bodoh, tidak memiliki tata krama dan menjijikan akan ber-interaksi dengan orang lain sesantai itu... Ya, meski itu lebih seperti Naruto takut kepada senseinya tapi tetap saja menurut rumor yang beredar seharusnya Naruto bisa membungkam Senseinya dengan menggunakan nama keluarganya, tapi yang terjadi disini Naruto hanya bisa pasrah diseret oleh Senseinya yang bernama Setanta itu...

Tujuan awal Brynhildr datang kekediaman Namikaze adalah untuk meminta maaf atas kejadian insiden itu, karena saat insiden itu, keluarga [Valkyrie] tidak bertindak cepat dan hanya mematung ditempat membiarkan darah dari Bangsawan yang dipanggil [Duke Piggy] itu berada disituasi dimana ia mungkin akan mati kehabisan darah, karena itulah Brynhildr sebagai putri dari keluarga [Valkyrie] diutus untuk meminta maaf padanya, serta memastikan kemarahan dari keluarga Namikaze tidak diarahkan kepada Keluarga [Valkyrie]... Tapi...

"Gah! Sensei! Biarkan aku jalan sendiri!."

"Tidak, kau pasti akan kabur!."

"..."

"Oh, lihat wajahmu mengatakan 'bagaimana kau tahu?.' itu mudah ditebak dari orang sepertimu, Tuan Muda..."

"Tidaaaaaaak~!."

Grayfia, kepala Maid yang melihat Brynhildr terdiam menatap kearah lorong dimana Naruto menghilang, mengulas senyuman tipis. Sebagai Maid yang bisa dikatakan [Elit], Grayfia ahli dalam membaca emosi dari wajah seseorang, karena itulah ia saat ini dapat menangkap rasa penasaran dan ingin tahu dari Brynhildr, tersenyum tipis, sebelum Grayfia membuka mulutnya.

"Brynhildr Ojou-sama... Apa anda ingin melihat, Naruto-sama berlatih seni tombak?."

"E-Eh? Ti-Tidak... Ma-Maksudku... A-Apa itu boleh?."

Grayfia tersenyum Brynhildr yang panik sesaat sebelum menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan meminta ijin, Grayfia mengangguk pelan.

"Tentu, mari lewat ini..."

"..."

Saat itu Grayfia akan berpura-pura tidak melihat ekspresi senang yang menyilaukan dari Brynhildr tadi... Umu, that A Good Maid~

-change scene

"Oryaaaa!"

"Naif!."

Tak!

Dihalaman keluarga Namikaze yang luas, Naruto tengah melakukan pertempuran pura-pura dengan Setanta-sensei, Naruto mengeraskan wajahnya ketika tombaknya berhasil dipentalkan, dan rasa sakit harus kembali dirasakan Naruto ketika Setanta melakukan serangan cepat yang menghantam rusuknya dengan keras...

Naruto terseret kebelakang, tubuhnya yang berisi lemak bergetar menahan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya, sial tadi itu keras sekali, Naruto terbatuk dan meludahkan air liur sebelum menatap tajam Setanta-sensei yang menatap datar dirinya, mengusap air liur disudut bibirnya... Naruto memutar tombaknya sebelum memaksa tubuhnya yang sudah kelelahan bergerak cepat kearah Setanta...

Tak!

Tak!

Tak!

Suara tongkat kayu bergema dihalaman itu, disudut lapangan terlihat tiga orang tengah memperhatikan pertarungan pura-pura itu dalam diam, mereka adalah Putri Bangsawan dari Keluarga [Valkyrie], Brynhildr. Kepala Maid, Grayfia Lucifuge. Dan Maid Pribadi milik Brynhildr.

Mereka bertiga menyaksikan dimana Setanta dan Naruto bertarung, sejauh ini seperti yang diduga, Naruto dihajar habis-habisan oleh Setanta... Brynhildr sudah tidak dapat menghitung berapa banyak Naruto terpelanting ketanah, dan menerima hantaman tongkat dari Setanta.

Brynhildr menyerah setelah menghitung lebih dari belasan kali, tapi tidak peduli seberapa banyaknya Naruto terbanting ketanah dan menerima hantaman dari Setanta, Naruto tetap bangkit dan menerjang kembali Setanta, meski Naruto tahu jika melawan Setanta yang memiliki kemampuan yang jauh lebih hebat dari Naruto dan tidak akan menang tapi Naruto tetap menerjangnya...

"Oryaaaaa!?."

Brynhildr melihat Naruto sama yang memiliki tubuh gemuk melompat dan mencoba menghantam kepala Setanta namun seolah dapat membaca itu, Setanta dengan cepat menahannya dan mementalkan serangan Naruto, tak berhenti sampai disana, Setanta mengambil tangan Naruto yang masih melayang diudara dan dengan cepat membanting Naruto ketanah yang menciptakan suara yang keras...

Naruto memuntahkan air liur keudara, ia merasakan rasa nyeri yang hebat pada punggungnya, tapi Naruto tidak memperdulikan itu dan mencoba bangkit namun sayangnya Setanta sudah mengarahkan tongkatnya kedepan wajahnya...

"Kau kalah lagi tuan muda..."

Naruto terdiam sebelum ia menaikan kedua tangannya keatas."Ya... Aku menyerah, Sensei."Setanta tersenyum melihat itu dan melunakan gesturenya membuat Naruto memasrahkan dirinya terlentang diatas tanah...

"Kau cukup berkembang, Tuan Muda... Kecepatan dan seranganmu mulai lebih baik, sepertinya latihan tengah malam-mu dan latihan 'tambahan' dariku berperan meningkatkan kemampuanmu, apa aku harus lebih sering melakukan latihan 'tambahan'? Bagaimana menurutmu, Tuan Muda?."

"Tidak, tolong ampuni aku, Sensei."

Setanta tertawa renyah mendengar perkataan dari Naruto yang tengah mengatur nafasnya yang tidak teratur, Setanta meninggalkan Naruto yang tergeletak disana dan berjalan menuju kearah Grayfia yang menatap tajam Setanta.

"Kau, apa memang harus memperlakukan Tuan muda sekeras itu?."

Setanta terdiam mendengar Nada tajam dari Kepala Maid didepannya, ia mengangkat jarinya dan mengoyangkannya

"Ckckck~ Maid-chan, kau harus tahu dimedan perang, tidak ada yang nama sikap lunak pada musuh, apa kau kira musuh akan menahan dirinya saat mengetahui dirimu adalah seorang bocah Bangsawan? Tidak, Maid-chan. Medan perang tidak sebaik itu."

Grayfia terdiam sebelum ia menghela nafas, apa yang dikatakan Setanta ada benarnya medan perang adalah tempat dimana kau harus membunuh agar tidak terbunuh, seperti yang diharapkan dari veteran perang yang pernah membantai dua ratus musuh sendirian...

"Baiklah, aku akan mengambil, Heal Potion untuk mengobati Naruto-sama... Brynhildr-sama, maaf tapi bisakah anda menemani Naruto-sama sebentar?."

"E-Eh, y-ya..."

Grayfia tersenyum tipis sebelum ia berbalik meninggalkan lapangan latihan dengan Setanta, Brynhildr menatap kepergian Grayfia sampai punggung Maid itu tidak terlihat lagi dan melangkah mendekati Naruto yang masih berusaha mengumpulkan nafas dan staminanya... Menyadari seseorang mendekat, Naruto mencoba duduk, dan menatap seseorang itu yang tak lain adalah Purri keluarga [Valkyrie], Brynhildr...

"Ah, Maaf karena telah membuatmu melihat keadaanku yang seperti ini, Valkyrie-sama..."

"Ti-Tidak, i-itu tidak masalah..."

Naruto tersenyum melihat Brynhildr yang terlihat gugup, entah kenapa perempuan ini selalu gugup jika berbicara dengannya? Apa perempuan ini memiliki masalah tentang rasa percaya diri atau semacamnya? Ya entahlah tapi apapun itu yang jelas sisi gugup perempuan bersurai ungu pucat ini sangatlah lucu dan terkesan imut...

"Na-Namikaze-sama..."

Mendengar nama keluarganya dipanggil, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Brynhildr yang terlihat tengah berusaha menyampaikan sesuatu, menghormati usaha itu, Naruto menunggu Brynhildr mengumpulkan keberaniannya...

"Ke-Kenapa saat sparring tadi, anda tetap berusaha bangkit... Meski anda tahu anda tidak dapat menang dan hanya akan menerima rasa sakit karena dipukuli Setanta-sama, kenapa anda tetap berusaha bangkit dan melawan? A-Apa anda tidak takut dipukuli Setanta?."

Apa yang dikatakan Brynhildr adalah semua yang tersimpan dihatinya sejak awal melihat sparring Naruto melawan Setanta, ia tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto mau bangkit dan bertarung melawan orang yang jelas lebih kuat darinya, apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan, bukankah dengan perbedaan kekuatan yang sangat jelas itu menyerah adalah keputusan yang bijak lalu kenapa ia tetap menyerang meski tahu akan kalah? Sesaat keheningan tercipta sampai Naruto perlahan membuka mulutnya...

"Didunia ini, tidak ada orang yang tidak takut dipukuli, Valkryie-sama. Aku juga takut dipukuli orang lain..."

"... La-Lalu kenapa anda-,"

"... Tapi, meski aku takut dipukuli, aku lebih takut lagi saat aku dipukuli aku tidak dapat berbuat apapun..."

Ucap Naruto dengan suara yang entah kenapa terdengar begitu lembut ditelinga Brynhildr yang menatap kearah Naruto dengan iris violet melebar sempurna... Naruto tidak menyadari hal itu dan menarik nafas lalu mengarahkan pandanganya menatap kearah langit cerah sebelum senyuman tipis terpatri diwajah bulatnya...

"Daripada tidak dapat berbuat apapun, dan hanya diam menerima keadaan, aku lebih baik bangkit dan berjuang, tidak peduli apa atau siapa yang menjadi rintanganku, selama aku tidak menyerah pada keadaan, aku yakin aku dapat melewati masalah apapun, sesulit apapun itu, karena seperti kata orang bijak... Usaha, tidak akan pernah mengkhianati Hasil..."

Brynhildr melebarkan matanya, kata-kata itu entah kenapa begitu menancap dihatinya... Usaha, tidak akan pernah mengkhianati hasil, kata-kata itu menembus hati Brynhildr, sebagai seseorang yang dianggap tidak berguna karena tidak dapat melakukan apapun, Brynhildr direndahkan oleh para saudari-nya yang memiliki apa yang tidak dimiliki Brynhildr, Bakat. Para Saudarinya sangat berbakat dalam hal sebagai Mana seorang perempuan dari kasta kebangsawanan tinggi, meski kedua orang tuanya sangat menyayanginya tapi ejekan dan hinaan dari para saudarinya membuat Brynhildr menjadi pribadi yang pesimis dan takut memulai apapun, bahkan ia tidak dapat melakukan komunikasi dengan benar dan akhirnya dipanggil oleh orang-orang sebagai [Sih Aneh Brynhildr]...

Tapi saat ini, setelah melihat, mendengar apa yang dilakukan dan dikatakan Naruto, Brynhildr seolah mendapatkan kembali apa yang selama ini pergi meninggalkannya, yaitu kepercayaan dirinya... Apa yang dikatakan Naruto-sama benar, dirinya harus berusaha, berusaha untuk mendapatkan hasil yang dia inginkan, dan karena itulah...

"U-Uhm... Naruto-sama..."

Naruto terdiam ketika ia mendengar nama depannya dipanggil sebelum dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap kearah Brynhildr menundukan sedikit kepala, Naruto mengerutkan dahinya ketika ia secara samar melihat dapat melihat rona tipis dikedua pipi Brynhildr, apa dia demam?.

"... Itu, a-apa aku... Apa aku boleh ikut berlatih bersamamu?."

"Eh?..."

Naruto membeku ditempat, tunggu apa dia tidak salah dengar? Brynhildr ingin berlatih bersamanya? Berlatih, seni tombak? Naruto terdiam sebelum ia menatap kearah Brynhildr yang mulai memerah sampai ketelinga...

"Berlatih denganku?."

Brynhildr mengangguk kecil...

"Berlatih, Tombak?..."

Ia mengangguk kecil lagi... Naruto terdiam seolah tengah mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi, dan seketika iris shappire Naruto melebar sempurna ketika ia memahami situasinya...

"Eeehhhh!? Tu-Tunggu, [Valkyrie]-sama, ap-apa anda yakin? Ma-Maksudku, a-anda seorang perempuan, ja-jadi melakukan sesuatu yang keras seperti mempelajari seni tombak hanya akan membuat tangan halus anda menjadi kasar... I-Itu bisa mempengaruhi pernikahan masa depan anda!."

Benar! Seperti yang terjadi padanya! Meski dalam Kasus Naruto, Anastasi-hime bertanggung jawab dengan memutuskan bertunangan dengannya, tapi itu hanya kamuflase untuk mencegahnya menerima surat lamaran dari Bangsawan lain!, dengan kata lain ia dimanfaatkan sebagai perisai! Dan saat dirinya sudah tidak berguna maka ia akan disingkirkan atau dibuang dari kerajaan!

Uwooo! Itu kesialan yang Hakiki, Naruto menangis dalam batinnya, sungguh bung! Terikat hubungan dengan orang menakutkan seperti Anastasia-Hime akan menghancurkan keseimbangan mentalnya... Brynhildr yang masih menunduk perlahan menatap kearah Naruto yang masih panik, dan dengan nada yakin ia mengatakan...

"Itu tidak masalah, bahkan jika tidak ada yang mau menikah denganku, setidaknya aku memiliki hal yang bisa aku lakukan karena itulah, ijinkan aku ikut berlatih bersamamu, Naruto-sama..."

Ucap Brynhildr dengan tekad kuat yang terpancar dimatanya, Naruto terdiam melihat tatapan bertekad kuat itu, melihat itu entah kenapa hati Naruto seolah mengatakan untuk mengijinkannya, meski ia tahu jika ia mungkin tidak dapat menikah, tapi Brynhildr masih mau berlatih mengasah kemampuan bertarungnya, untuk itu akan terasa tak termaafkan jika Naruto menolak permintaan gadis ini, Naruto menarik nafas dan menatap kearah Brynhildr lalu sebuah senyuman tipis terpatri diwajah bulat Naruto.

"Baik, kau boleh berlatih disini... Aku akan meminta ijin pada Ayah, dan Setanta-sensei untuk mengijinkanmu berlatih bersamaku..."

Ucap Naruto membuat sebuah senyuman bahagia merekah diwajah Brynhildr, Naruto akan diam jika ia sempat terpanah oleh senyuman yang sangat menawan itu...

-change scene-

Beberapa hari setelah Naruto dikejutkan oleh permintaan Putri keluarga [Valkyrie], saat ini Naruto tengah melirik kearah pertarungan antara seorang perempuan bersurai putih dikuncir kuda tengah bertarung sengit melawan Setanta, Naruto menatap pertarungan mereka dari jarak yang cukup jauh selagi tangannya yang mengenggam tongkat menghajar Dummy didepannya dengan cepat, beberapa hari belakangan ini tubuh Naruto mulai sedikit mengecil ia sudah tidak sebulat waktu pesta minum teh itu, meski hanya sedikit tapi itu sudah cukup untuk Naruto mengganti semua pakaian yang menumpuk dilemari yang mulai kebesaran ditubuhnya... Nasib baik untik Naruto~

"Yaaaahhhh~!

"Oh shit!."

Tak!

Saat Naruto sibuk memikirkan tubuhnya ia mendengar suara umpatan dari orang yang sangat ia kenali suaranya, Tunggu, apa tadi Naruto baru saja mendengar Setanta-sensei mengumpat? Naruto melirik sedikit kearah pertarungan antara Brynhildr melawan Setanta-sensei, Naruto sedikit dibuat terkejut ketika melihat Brynhildr menekan Setanta-sensei... Dia, apa benar dia baru berlatih beberapa hari? Kemampuan Brynhildr berkembang sangat pesat sampai-sampai ia berhasil memberikan sedikit tekanan pada Setanta-sensei, apa ini? Apa Brynhildr memiliki bakat dalam seni tombak? Mau tidak mau Naruto berpikir seperti itu, sebab tidak ada hal lain yang dapat menjelaskan perkembangan cepat Brynhildr...

Tapi... Meski Brynhildr berbakat, tetap saja kemampuan Setanta-sensei jauh lebih kuat darinya, dan ketika Naruto baru memikirkan itu, Naruto mendengar suara 'kyaaa~' yang agak nyaring dan suara 'bruk' yang cukup keras, Naruto menoleh kesamping dan tepat digaris penglihatannya, Brynhildr terduduk diatas tanah dengan sebuah tongkat terarah pada wajahnya yang berkeringat...

"Apa kau menyerah, Ojou-chan~?."

"Muu~ ya, aku menyerah..."

"Haha~ kau masih harus banyak berlatih lagi, Ojou-chan~"

"Muu~ ya, nanti aku pasti akan mengalahkan Setanta-sensei!."

"Ohh~ aku menantikan hari itu..."

Setanta tertawa renyah membuat Brynhildr cemberut manis, Naruto yang melihat latihan 'tambahan' sudah selesai menghentikan kegiatannya dan berjalan mendekati keduanya...

"Brynhildr-chan, tadi itu sangat hebat... Kau bisa membuat Setanta-sensei tertekan..."

"Muu? Naruto-sama? Apa yang anda katakan? Aku tidak hebat, aku masih belum bisa mengalahkan, Setanta-sensei..."

"Tidak, kau sangat hebat karena berhasil menekan Setanta-sensei, dan jika kau bisa mengalahkannya, itu akan menjadi sesuatu yang melebihi kata 'hebat' bukan begitu, Sensei?."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Setanta yang tersenyum ria dan mengangguk.

"Ya, itu benar. Tadi itu hampir saja, jika aku tidak memiliki banyak pengalaman mungkin aku akan menerima satu serangan darimu, Ojou-sama..."

Ucap Setanta dengan senyuman lebar diwajahnya, Naruto tersenyum lalu menatap kearah Brynhildr yang terdiam dengan mata melebar.

"Lihat? Kau itu sangat hebat, aku tidak tahu kau menyadarinya atau tidak, tapi kau sangat berbakat dalam seni tombak, bahkan hanya beberapa hari setelah berlatih, kau bisa menekan Setanta-sensei, mungkin jika kau terus mengasah bakatmu, maka bukan tidak mungkin kau bisa membuat Setanta-sensei kewalahan atau bahkan mengalahkannya..."

"Tuan Muda benar, kau sangat berbakat... Mungkin dimasa depan nanti, kau akan menjadi seorang [Lancer] yang disegani banyak musuh dan dihormati bawahan."

"Be-Benarkah?."

Tanya Brynhildr dengan ragu tapi tak dapat dipungkiri jika terdapat sedikit harapan didalamnya, dan pertanyaan itu dibalas anggukan mantab oleh Naruto yang tersenyum tipis."ya, kau sangat hebat, Brynhildr-chan... Karena itu lebih percaya dirilah pada kemampuanmu sendiri..."ucap Naruto seraya mengelus surai putih Brynhildr membuat Brynhildr merona merah dan menundukan wajahnya dengan malu...

"Te-Terimakasih, Naruto-sama..."

Setanta yang sejak tadi memperhatikan interaksi keduanya tersenyum tipis selagi ia mengelus dagunya, ia bergumam 'oya~ oya~' seolah tertarik akan sesuatu lalu iris merah miliknya melirik kearah Dummy yang sejak tadi menjadi sasaran hantaman tongkat Naruto, ia tersenyum tipis melihat Dummy yang bisa dikatakan hampir hancur itu...

'Entah kau sadar atau tidak, Tuan Muda... Tapi kau jauh lebih berbakat dari Brynhildr... Aku rasa, dimasa depan kau akan memiliki nama besar diantara para [Lancer]...'

Setanta tersenyum sebelum ia menatap kearah kedua anak didiknya yang terlihat tertawa satu sama lain karena sesuatu hal yang tidak ia mengerti...

'Aku menantikan perkembang kalian, dimasa depan, wahai murid-muridku...'

And Cut~

Alo Ha~ gimana kabar kalian? Baik? Ku harap iya... Aku kembali dengan new chapter, dan dua Character baru!...

Disaat servant Lancer yang sangat diwaifukan oleh para penikmat karakter kawai adalah [Scathach] aku malah lebih jatuh hati pada The Goddess of War, The Elder Sister Valkyrie, and The Daughter Of Odin, Brynhildr...

Alasan kenapa aku lebih menyukai Brynhildr, mungkin karena kisahnya yang menyedihkan? Menjadi manusia, dikurung dalam Hall Of Flame, jatuh cinta pada Sigurd, namun dikhianati dan akhirnya membunuh Sigurd, tapi sayangnya Brynhildr masih sangat mencintai Sigurd... Yare, Yare, Yare~ seandainya aku bisa bertukar posisi dengan Sigurd, aku lebih memilih bersama Brynhildr-chan!?

Lalu, Guru dari Naruto adalah Setanta nama lain dari Cu Chulain? Sebelum dia membunuh anjing dari seorang pandai besi bernama Chulain? Mengubah nama dari Setanta menjadi Cu Chulain? Dan menjadi Anjing untuk sih pandai besi sampai Setanta mampu mengganti Anjing yang sudah dia bunuh...

Literatur yang ku baca, Setanta sama seperti Gilgamesh, Archilles, Perceus, Hercules, dan para Demigod lainnya, terlahir sebagai Demigod, Setanta pada dasarnya sangat kuat, dia sanggup menang melawan 200 prajurit terlatih dalam duel satu lawan 200, ya bisa dibilang dia sekaliber Madara dalam Dunia Naruto, Setanta juga anak didik dari Lancer and Waifu The best ever! Dengan sifat Sadistic dan Suara sensualnya, The Lady of Shadowland, and The Most Strongest Warrior Women, Scathach~

Jika boleh jujur, aku ingin memakai Scathach yang notabene-nya jauh lebih kuat dari Chu Chulain? Sebagai Guru dari Naruto, tapi nanti yang ada bukan latihan, malah *Biippp* mulu, jadi ganti Setanta aja lah tapi maa, alasan sebenarnya sih, aku menyukai Setanta, sebab meski ia bertarung ditengah kekuatannya yang menurun karena melanggar pantangan yaitu memakan daging anjing dan akhirnya sekarat, tapi dia tidak menginginkan punggungnya jatuh mencium tanah, sesaat mendekati ajalnya, Setanta mengikat tubuhnya pada disebuh batu untuk membuatnya tetap berdiri tegak, uuuu~ tetap menjunjung tinggi kehormatan, kau sangat Kakkoi! Setanta-sensei, meski nasibmu di Carnival Phantasm modar mulu, tapi kau tetap keren~, maaa~ untuk Sensual Lancer, aku rasa Scathach akan ambil bagian nanti~

Lalu segala kesalahan yang ada itu berasal dari Author yang tidak sadar akan kesalahannya sebelum diingatkan, tapi ya aku senang jika ada yang mengingatkan tentang kesalahanku tentang Typo atau kapital huruf, tapi maa... Uhm, mari simpan itu nanti~ untuk kekurusan Naruto, dia akan kurus dan memiliki badan Atletis layaknya model iklan L-*en tapi nanti.

Kesalahan pahaman akan mulai terjadi, Anastasia sudah, Brynhildr nyusul, dan ada banyak lagi yang akan menjadi korban dari kesalahpahaman dari ketidakpekaan Naruto-kun~ sungguh, kau karakter terhoki, Naruto, tidak disana, tidak disini kenapa kau begitu dicintai? Kenapa bukan aku?

[Naruto: Itu karena aku tampan, sementara kau? Cermin saja takut melihatmu]

Jleb!

Ku-Ku-Kusoo!? Mune Ga Itai!

#plak

TWO~ umu, umu, umu~ aku rasa jika semua berjalan sesuai rencana itu akan up pada tanggal *biip* ya sekitar segitulah, mohon bersabar tuhan sedang menguji kesabaran kalian dan saya...

Hmm~ aku rasa sudah, ijinkan aku undur diri~... Sampai jumpa, see you next time~ umu! Jaa Ne~

Next Chapter: Gorilla berwujud Bishoujo!

Phantom Out!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Noble of Trouble Maker**

 **Desclaimer** : Jelas bukan punya saya!...,

 **Warning** : Gaje!, Au!, imajinasi Author!, OOC!, Bahasa gak baku!, bikin sakit mata!, GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!..., dan yang terpenting, Isekai!...,

 **Pairing** : Alur menentukan segalanya.

 **Summary** : Dia, mati muda saat menyelamatkan seorang wanita yang dirampok, namun bukannya terkirim keakhirat malah ia tersadar sebagai seorang Anak dari seorang bangsawan pembuat masalah, Namikaze Naruto. Anak bangsawan gendut mirip seekor babi dan terkenal karena memiliki reputasi yang jelek karena sifat memuakkannya. Sejak saat itu, pria itu menjalakan hidupnya sebagai sih [Trouble Maker].

Chapter 04

Sihir... Bagi para pencinta Fantasy pasti tahu kehebatan dari keajaiban yang disebut sihir ini... Dalam game Sihir selalu menjadi salah satu aspek yang menentukan kualitas dalam game, selain grafik dan Main Story... Semakin epic suatu sihir maka akan semakin digemari pula Game itu...

Banyak Game dengan kualitas epic dari sihir yang disajikan untuk para penggemar game genre fantasy seperti... FF, DN, HK, DQ dan masih banyak lagi, aku sendiri menyukai sihir yang digunakan salah satu karakter Antagonis dalam suatu anime bertemakan sihir abad pertengahan, disana Karakter Antagonis itu adalah seorang penyihir yang memiliki pengetahuan sihir yang menakjubkan, bahkan sangking menakjubkannya dia sanggup bertarung melawan makhluk terkuat didunia itu jika ia mau...

Lalu, didunia dimana aku bereinkarnasi ini sihir adalah sesuatu yang lumrah, semua orang dapat memakai sihir jika mereka memiliki bakat terhadap sihir, dalam kasus ini rupanya para bangsawan memiliki bakat yang lebih tinggi dibandingkan rakyat jelata, aku tidak tahu kenapa itu bisa terjadi tapi menurut kepala Maid, Grayfia-san.

Para Bangsawan sudah dari dulu diberkahi kekuatan sihir besar dalam tubuh mereka bahkan bakat mereka dalam sihir sangat luar biasa, dan secara kebetulan Ibuku adalah Mantan dari salah satu [Grand Wizard] kerajaan, title itu hanya diberikan pada mereka yang memiliki kualitas tertinggi sebagai seorang Wizard, dan ibuku memilikinya, dizaman mudanya Ibuku ditakuti karena kemahirannya dalam sihir [Rune] yang membuatnya mampu menciptakan fenomena abnormal selama ia diberi waktu untuk membuat [Rune] yang dia inginkan...

Lalu, saat ini aku akan mempelajari sihir karena menurut Ibuku, aku memiliki bakat untuk sihir, dan secara khusus ibuku mendatangkan seorang Wizard yang memiliki nama besar diantara para Wizard... Hmm? Kalian bertanya kenapa bukan ibuku saja yang mengajariku sebab dia dulunya adalah seorang [Grand Wizard]? Hmm... Bagaimana ya... Meski ibuku memiliki kualitas terbaik sebagai seorang Wizard namun sebagai seorang pengajar ia payah, sangat malah sampai membuatmu tidak dapat menertawakannya.

Hari ini, guru sihirku tiba dan dia adalah seorang wanita yang berada diusia dimana dia masuk kedalam zona strike-ku, dia tidak hanya cantik namun dia juga sangat mempesona, bagaimana tidak? Dia tahu cara memamerkan bentuk tubuhnya tanpa membukanya terlalu banyak! Sial!? Kenapa aku harus terjebak dalam tubuh seorang bocah berusia tujuh tahun!? Hah~ mengutuk takdir hanya akan membuatku sial, jadi mari lupakan yang barusan. Guruku menatap datar kearahku.

"Jadi, kau adalah putra dari Minato-sama ya... Kau terlihat mirip sepertinya..."

"Terimakasih..."

Guru mengatakan itu padaku yang hanya dapat tertawa canggung, aku tahu dia hanya memberikanku lip service, jadi aku sangat mengharapkan untuk tidak memujiku dengan kebohongan palsu, aku tahu dari tatapan guruku dia melihatku seperti melihat seekor Goblin, meski itu menyakitkan tapi yeah itu fakta, jadi aku tidak dapat mengelak. Guru menatapku sejenak, aku penasaran kenapa dia melihatku begitu? Apa ada yang salah denganku?.

"Hmm, kau tidak seperti yang aku dengar dari rumor yang beredar, kau jauh lebih tenang..."

"Hm? Rumor? Rumor seperti apa?."

"Ya... Rumor yang mengatakan jika kau adalah seorang putra Duke Egois yang memanjakan dirinya sendiri, merendahkan bangsawan yang lebih rendah darimu, dan sikap buruk tanpa tata krama sedikitpun..."

Guru, kau terlalu blak-blakan pada seorang yang baru pertama kalu bertemu denganmu, meski rumor itu benar tapi kau tidak harus mengatakan itu secara langsung, itu melukai hatiku, aku tertawa kaku dan mengaruk belakang kepalaku.

"Ya, rumor itu memang ada benarnya tapi aku sekarang ingin merubah diriku, aku tidak bisa selamanya memanjakan diriku sendiri, kadang akan datang saatnya dimana aku harus hidup sendiri tanpa bantuan ayah dan ibuku..."

Ya, seperti saat aku ditendang keluar kerajaan setelah tugasku sebagai perisai penolak lamaran pernikahan Annastasia-hime berakhir, aku tersenyum kecut tanpa menyadari Guru sihirku menatapku dalam diam.

"Kau... Jauh lebih dewasa daripada penampilanmu, Nak. Biasanya para bangsawan diusiamu menikmati kehidupan mereka dengan kekuasaan orang tua mereka tapi kau sudah memikirkan masa depanmu sampai sejauh itu, aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, kau memang sangat mirip dengan Minato-sama ketika dirinya masih mudah dulu..."

"Benarkah? Hehe... Terimakasih."

Ya mungkin itu karena usia mentalku hampir menyamai ayahku, aku menahan keinginan untuk mengatakan itu dan menipunya dengan tawa khas anak kecil seusiaku, Guru tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, aku sudah setuju untuk mengajarkan padamu tentang sihir, Namaku Irene Belserion, kau bisa memanggilku, Irene-sensei."

Sensei memperkenalkan dirinya dengan gaya ala bangsawan, karena pihak lain sudah memperkenalkan dirinya maka aku harus memperkenalkan diriku.

"Perkenalkan namaku, Namikaze Naruto... Tolong rawat aku selama beberapa tahun kedepan, Irene-sensei."

"Fumu... Aku akan mengajarkanmu sihir sebanyak yang aku bisa, namun sebelum itu, biarkan aku melihat Bakat sihir apa yang kau miliki..."

Sensei mengatakan itu selagi ia merogoh saku jubahnya dan dari sana terlihat sebuah kantung kecil, Sensei membuka ikat kantung itu dan menuangkan isinya keatasnya tangannya, dan terlihatlah beberapa batu dengan berbagai macam warna yang cantik. Merah, Biru, Cokelat, Hijau, Kuning, Emas-pucat, Hitam-pekat dan Putih. Sensei mengambil satu batu berwarna putih seukuran kelereng itu dan menunjukan kepadaku.

"Ini adalah [Crystal Mana], benda ini digunakan untuk melihat bakat seseorang, klarifikasi Bakat dibagi menjadi delapan, [Fire], [Water], [Earth], [Wind], [Thunder], [Light], [Dark], dan [Unique]... Lalu aku akan menjelaskan secara singkat, jika kau memiliki Bakat pada [Fire], [Water], [Earth], [Wind], [Thunder], maka kau adalah seorang Elemental Wizard, kau bisa mengendalikan elemen utama yang sesuai dengan bakatmu. Dan ngomong-Ngomong Elemental Wizard adalah yang paling banyak jumlahnya diseluruh Benua ini... Lalu, jika kau memiliki Bakat pada [Light] maka aku rasa kau bisa menjadi seorang [Healing] atau [Arch] Wizard. Wizard type ini mengkhususkan diri pada Penyembuhan dan pertahanan... Lalu, jika kau memiliki Bakat pada [Dark] maka kau bisa menjadi seorang [Warlock]."

"Hm? Kenapa [Warlock] bukan [Wizard]?."

"Ya, karena ini mengkhususkan diri pada sesuatu yang jahat, dalam hal ini kau tidak akan dipandang ramah oleh masyarakat jika kau seorang [Warlock]... Lalu, yang selanjutnya adalah Bakat yang paling langka, [Unique]... Sihir ini dikatakan langka sebab [Unique] tidak memiliki kesamaan satu sama lain, dia tidak termasuk kedalam Sihir pada umumnya namun disaat yang sama ia adalah sihir itu sendiri... Sejauh ini pemilik Bakat [Unique] dikerajaan [Bahlum] ada enam, dan aku adalah salah satunya..."

Setelah mengatakan itu Irene-sensei mengalirkan Mana miliknya pada Batu berwarna putih ditangan-nya dan dalam sekejap Batu itu bersinar cerah, Irene-sensei tersenyum tipis dan menghentikan aliran Mana miliknya.

"Aku memiliki Bakat pada [Unique], dan Unique Magic milikku disebut [Metsuryu Mahou], Magic ini sama seperti Magic pada umumnya namun seperti namanya, Magic ini sangat efektif untuk bertarung melawan [Dragon], saat aku menggunakan Magic ini untuk menyerang [Dragon] maka dampak yang dihasilkannya akan jauh lebih besar daripada Magic pada normalnya... Apa kau paham?."

Tanya Irene-sensei dengan senyuman tipis diwajah cantiknya. Sial itu sangat memikat hingga aku berpikir untuk langsung melamarnya dan menjadikan dia istriku. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita lihat bakat apa yang kau punya..."

Irene-sensei menyerahkan batu warna-warni ini padaku, aku menerimanya dengan hati-hati karena menurut Irene-sensei batu-batu ini cukup berharga, Aku mencoba mengambil satu yang memiliki warna merah membara, aku mencoba mengalirkan Mana kedalamnya namun tidak terjadi apapun, batu itu tidak bersinar sama sekali...

"Hmm~ kau tidak memiliki bakat pada [Fire Magic], maa... Coba lagi yang lain..."

Aku mengangguk pelan dan mencoba lagi yang lain dan setelah beberapa kali mencoba nampaknya aku tidak memiliki kecocokan pada [Water Magic], [Wind Magic], dan [Earth Magic]... Aku mencoba pada batu yang melambangkan [Thunder], mengalirkan [Mana] kedalamnya dan sedetik kemudian cahaya bersinar terang dari Batu itu, melihat cahaya yang sangat terang aku menutup mataku menghindari kebutaan akibat sinar yang terlalu mencolok, tanpa aku sadari Irene-sensei melebarkan matanya melihat cahaya yang bersinar dari batu itu, aku menghentikan aliran Mana dalam diriku dan menatap kearah Sensei yang menatapku dalam diam. Aku menatap bingung Senseiku.

"Irene-sensei, apa ada yang salah?."

Mendengar perkataanku, Irene-sensei tersadar dari lamunannya dan mengeleng pelan.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku tidak pernah melihat cahaya seterang itu, sepertinya [Goddess of Thunder: Rucia] memberkahi dirimu dengan karunia-nya..."

Apa itu sesuatu yang bagus karena aku diberkahi oleh Dewi yang mewakili elemen petir? Maa, aku tidak tahu pasti tapi sepertinya aku memiliki kecocok yang bagus pada Elemen Petir. Aku meletakan Batu Mana petir dan mengambil Batu Mana [Light] dan tidak terjadi apapun... Aku meletakan Batu itu kembali dan mengambil Batu Mana berwarna Hitam pekat yang mewakili [Dark] dan tepat setelah aku menyentuhnya sebuah aura hitam pekat menguar dan menyebar kesegala arah, aura hitam pekat itu terus meluas sampai Irene-sensei menjaga jarak dari tempatku, aku terdiam menatap aura hitam pekat yang mengelilingiku...

"Ini... Pertanda buruk bukan?."

Aku bertanya bukan pada Irene-sensei tapi pada diriku sendiri, nampaknya aku memiliki kecocokan yang jauh lebih baik dibakat [Dark] daripada [Thunder], sial ini tidak baik, jika aku menjadi seorang [Warlock] maka sudah dapat dipastikan reputasiku yang sudah terjatuh akan bertambah buruk sampai itu tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi. Aku melepaskan Batu Mana Dark dan membuat aura hitam itu lenyap tak berbekas, aku terdiam dan menoleh kearah Irene-sensei yang berada cukup jauh dari posisiku berdiri.

"A-Anu, Sensei... Apa artinya ini?."

"Kau memiliki Bakat yang luar biasa untuk menjadi seorang [Warlock], aku tidak pernah melihat Aura Kegelapan sebanyak itu seumur hidupku... Nak, aku sarankan padamu untuk tidak mengembangkan Bakat [Dark]-mu, meski kau harus menjadi seorang Elemental Wizard sekalipun itu masih jauh lebih baik daripada menjadi seorang [Warlock]."

Irene-sensei mengatakan itu dengan serius. Aku rasa perkataan Irene-sensei ada benarnya, aku tidak akan mengembangkan Bakat [Dark]-ku, jika bisa aku harus menyegel Bakat ini jika itu bisa dilakukan, aku menarik nafas dan mengambil batu Mana yang terakhir.

"Ini yang terakhir... Kita lihat apa kau memiliki bakat [Unique] atau tidak..."

Irene-sensei mengatakan itu dengan serius, ya aku tidak tahu aku memiliki Bakat pada [Unique] magic atau tidak, aku juga tidak terlalu berharap memiliki Bakat di [Unique] magic karena menurut perkataan Irene-sensei orang yang terlahir dengan [Unique] magic itu sangat langka, tapi maa tidak ada salahnya mencoba.

Aku berkonsentrasi mengalirkan Manaku pada Batu itu, perlahan Mana mulai masuk dan sedikit demi sedikit batu itu mengeluarkan Cahaya lalu sedetik kemudian rasa sakit tiba-tiba menyerang kepalaku, rasanya sangat menyakitkan, serasa kepalaku ditusuk langsung oleh jarum besar yang biasa digunakan untuk menjahit karung beras!.

"Dia juga memiliki [Unique] magic... Dia seorang [Trinity]?."

Irene-sensei mengatakan sesuatu selagi aku meringis menahan sakit, setelah beberapa saat rasa sakit mulai mereda dan pikiranku mulai jernih... Aku menarik nafas dalam, sial tadi itu sangat menyakitkan... Aku mengeluh pada diriku sendiri sebelum sebuah kalimat yang belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya muncul begitu saja didalam kepalaku..

"[Olusturma]... [Hyakki Yakkou]..."

Aku tanpa sadar menggumamkan kalimat yang ada dikepalaku, aku tidak dapat mengerti konteks dari kedua kalimat itu tapi satu yang pasti dua kalimat ini adalah [Unique] magic yang aku miliki, aku menghela nafas dan menoleh kearah Irene-sensei yang entah kenapa terlihat terkejut, bahkan ia tidak bisa menahan rahangnya yang terbuka.

"Irene-sensei..."aku mencoba memanggil Sensei yang langsung tersentak sedikit dan menatap kearahku yang melihatnya dengan bingung."... Apa anda baik-baik saja?." tanyaku, Irene-sensei terdiam sejenak sebelum ia menghela nafas dan menatap kearahku dengan ekspresi serius.

"Dengar, Nak. Dimasa depan aku yakin kau akan menjadi seorang [Wizard] yang sangat disegani, aku akan melatih Bakat [Lighting]-mu sampai ketingkat tertinggi yang bisa aku ajarkan namun untuk [Unique], kau harus mempelajarinya sendiri sebab [Unique] adalah Magic Pribadi, yang artinya kau harus menguasainya secara Individual, aku hanya bisa memberikan saran untuk membantumu sebagai sesama pemilik Magic [Unique], tapi perkembangan Magic itu, kau sendiri yang menentukannya... Apa kau mengerti?."

Aku mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan Irene-sensei, Irene-sensei menarik nafas sejak dan memasang senyuman tipis diwajah cantiknya.

"Sekarang, aku akan memulai latihan kita, bersiaplah karena aku akan bersikap tegas."

"Mohon bimbingan-nya sensei!."

Setelah itu, Latihan Keras ala Irene-sensei menantiku...

.

.

.

Beberapa hari berlalu semenjak perlatihan sihirku dimulai, dan selama beberapa hari ini perkembanganku bisa dibilang cukup baik, aku sudah menguasai dasar Magic [Lighting], meski hanya [Bullet] dan [Missile] tapi itu bisa dikatakan cukup baik untuk orang sepertiku yang memiliki bakat [Lighting] yang cukup hebat.

Lalu, untuk Unique Magic, aku masih belum memahami [inti] dari Magic itu sebab kedua Magic ini memiliki kerumitan dalam segi bahasa bahkan aku yang sudah meminta bantuan Irene-sensei untuk mengurai Inti dari Magic ini baru menyelesaikan 7% dari total keseluruhan.

"Hmm... Jika tidak salah untuk [Hyakki Yakkou] itu memiliki Chant seperti... [••• •••• •••••] lalu untuk [Olusturma] itu seperti... [•••• ••• ••••]... Fumu, seperti yang aku duga, Respon kedua Magic ini masih samar... Aku harus lebih banyak berlatih lagi..."

Perjalananku masih panjang, aku harus terus berkembang sampai ketahap dimana aku bisa hidup dengan tenang didunia ini, aku merebahkan tubuhku diatas ranjang empukku...

"Ah~ aku meleleh..."

Keempukan yang aku rasakan dari ranjang milikku membuat kelelahan yang selama ini aku rasakan perlahan menguap entah kemana, aku menarik nafas dalam dan memandangi langit kamarku yang memiliki corak ornamen yang cukup indah.

"Masih ada beberapa tahun lagi sebelum Annastasia-hime dewasa dan memutuskan pertunangan kami, sebelum waktu dimana peranku telah usai aku harus mengasah semua kemampuanku untuk bisa bertahan didunia ini... Aku sudah memiliki Guru yang mengajariku seni bela diri dan sihir, sekarang yang aku butuhkan adalah pengetahuan tentang dunia ini dan dengan kata lain, aku harus pergi keperpustakaan keluarga... "

Semakin banyak pengetahuan yang aku dapatkan tentang dunia ini maka akan semakin mudah untukku hidup didunia ini, aku mengangguk dalam hatiku, aku harus pergi keperpustakaan...

"Yosh... Mari berburu pengetahuan..."

Aku bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju pintu namun baru saja tanganku akan menyentuh knop pintu tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan terlihatlah seorang pria yang berada diusia pertengahan tiga puluhan berdiri didepanku, pria ini-, dia adalah ayahku... Namikaze Minato. Ayahku menurunkan pandangannya dan menatap kearahku dengan senyuman menawan diwajah tampannya.

"Oya? Apa kau sedang ingin pergi kesuatu tempat, Naruto-kun?."

Ayah bertanya padaku yang membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil."ya, tadinya aku ingin pergi keperpustakaan keluarga namun ayah datang... Ada apa Ayah? Apa ayah mempunyai urusan denganku?."tanyaku, Ayahku tersenyum dan menepuk kepalaku dengan pelan.

"Ya, ayah kesini ingin memberimu sesuatu."Ayah merogoh saku jubahnya dan dari sana keluar sesuatu yang aku yakin surat undangan dari keluarga bangsawan atas karena surat itu memiliki desain yang cukup mencolok mata."ini, kau diundang keacara pesta teh keluarga kerajaan, dan sepertinya Annastasia-Hime mengundangmu secara khusus sebagai tamu kehormatannya." ucap Ayahku dengan senyuman menawan andalannya.

Aku, yang mendengar nama Annastasia-hime mendadak diam, bagaimana tidak? Saat ini yang sedang disinggung adalah Tuan Putri Kedua dari pasangan Raja dan Ratu kerajaan [Bahlum[, sebagai seorang tuan putri dia memang memiliki semua kriteria yang menggambarkan seorang Tuan Putri, dia cantik, cerdas, dan memiliki tata krama dan keanggunan yang jempolan, dia sangat sempurna tidak peduli darimanapun kau melihatnya...

Namun, seperti kata pepatah kuno [Kau tidak dapat menilai buku dari sampulnya].

Dia adalah Tuan Putri yang sempurna diluar namun didalam dia adalah orang yang menakutkan yang tidak boleh sampai kau jadikan musuhmu, dalam kasusku perempuan yang mempunyai julukan sebagai [Silver Haired Princess] ini adalah orang yang sangat menakutkan. Dia tidak hanya bisa memamerkan ekspresi palsu yang tidak dapat dibedakan jika kau tidak melihat perubahan kecil dari ekspresinya ketika ia terganggu akan sesuatu namun dia juga pandai memanfaatkan celah dari suatu kejadian, bahkan jika kejadian itu merugikannya dia dapat merubah itu menjadi kentungan besar yang tidak akan kau percayai jika keuntungan itu tercipta dari sebuah kerugian.

Dia benar-benar berbahaya untuk orang sepertiku, aku harap semoga saja putri menakutkan itu terpikat oleh salah satu bangsawan besar dan memutuskan pertunangan kami, aku akan sangat bersyukur jika seandainya itu terjadi, meski aku tahu mungkin hampir mustahil terjadi. Aku menghela nafas diam-diam dan menatap kearah Ayahku dengan senyuman yang aku paksaan.

"Begitu, jadi Annastasia-hime mengadakan pesta minum teh. Baiklah ayah aku akan datang keacara itu..."

Meski aku tidak tahu apa yang Dia rencanakan diacara minum teh itu, aku harus tetap hadir kepesta itu sebab menolak menghadirinya akan dianggap sebagai sebuah penghinaan dan lagi, aku tidak ingin reputasiku yang buruk menjadi semakin buruk dimata kalangan atas. Aku menghela nafas dalam hatiku dan mengambil undangan itu. Ayahku tersenyum dan menepuk kepalaku dengan lembut.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu dipesta nanti, kau tentu tidak ingin membuat ayah dan ibu mencemaskan dirimu, kan?."

"Ya aku akan lebih berhati-hati, lagipula ayah seharusnya tidak perlu cemas sebab aku sudah berlatih dibawah bimbingan Setanta-sensei dan Irene-sensei, jika terjadi sesuatu yang membahayakan diriku, aku akan berusaha untuk mengatasinya tanpa membuat ayah dan ibu cemas."

Mungkin karena mendengarkan perkataan yang tidak cocok untuk seorang bocah berusia delapan tahun, Ayahku tertawa kecil dan mengusap kepalaku dengan kuat.

"Haha~ ya, lakukan yang terbaik, Nak."

"Ha'i, Chichi-ue..."

.

.

.

Naruto menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya, iris shappire miliknya melirik kesekitar dimana ia melihat banyak anak muda seusianya atau sedikit lebih dewasa darinya tengah berbincang satu sama lain dengan senyuman palsu diwajah mereka.

Seperti yang dia duga sebelumnya, acara yang dihadiri banyak orang seperti ini tidak cocok untuk Hikkimori seperti dirinya, Naruto mengabaikan para bangsawan yang saling berbincang menjilat satu sama lain dan menyombongkan nama keluarganya sendiri, jika ia masih dirinya yang dulu maka mungkin Naruto juga akan melakukan hal yang sama...

'Ugh, memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku merinding..., sebaiknya aku mencicipi teh dan sedikit kue teh dan segera menyingkir dari tempat ini...'

Naruto bergumam dalam hatinya dan berjalan menuju meja prasmanan, mengambil cangkir teh yang terdekat dan membiarkan Maid yang berada didekatnya menuangkan teh keatas cangkirnya, Naruto mengucaokan terimakasih pada Maid itu yang nampak terkejut namun ia menundukan kepalanya sedikit dan kembai ketempatnya, Naruto mencium aroma teh yang menenangkan sebelum ia menyesapnya sedikit.

'Heh~ rasa teh kelas atas memang berbeda dari teh yang bisa aku minum diduniaku sebelumnya.'

Naruto tersenyum tipis dan melihat-lihat kue teh yang berjajar dimeja prasmanan, Naruto mengambil Kue dengan tampilan yang cukup menarik lalu membawanya pergi menuju tempat yang paling sepi yaitu balkon istana.

"Psst, bukankah itu [Duke Piggy]?."

"Usst, jangan keras-keras jika dia dengar keluargamu akan dalam bahaya..."

"Benar, abaikan saja dan biarkan dia sendirian, demi nama keluarga kita..."

Naruto sebenarnya mendengar bisikkan yang berasal dari para anak bangsawan kelas atas itu namun Naruto menghiraukannya dan meneruskan langkahnya menuju Balkon Istana. Disana ia menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus pelan, menyesap teh dan mengigit kue yang ia bawa lalu menyesap teh lagi sebelum ia mendesah pelan.

"Ah~ terkadang, menyendiri bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk."

Naruto mengatakan itu selagi ia menikmati pemandangan taman kerajaan yang dapat ia lihat sejauh mata memandang, Naruto mengulas senyuman tipis melihat pemandangan indah dari taman itu, meski taman milik keluarga Duke cukup indah tapi melihat taman milik orang lain memiliki sensasi tersendiri, Naruto tersenyum lagi dan menyesap tehnya, ia menikmati semilir angin sebelum iris shappirenya menangkap sesosok gadis kecil yang sedang berjongkok dipinggir kolam yang seharusnya disebut sebagai sebuah sungai yang ada ditaman yang luas itu, ia tersenyum tipis melihat pantulan dirinya pada permukaan air. Naruto yang memperhatikan itu tiba-tiba teringat keponakannya didunia sebelumnya dan tanpa sadar ia mengulas senyuman hangat.

"Biarkan anak-anak menikmati masa kecil mereka~."

Naruto terus memperhatikan Gadis itu dengan hangat selama beberapa saat sebelum ia memutuskan untuk kembali kedalam, namun baru saja ia akan berbalik tiba-tiba suara 'byur' yang cukup keras membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya, Naruto dengan pelan menoleh kebelakang dan seketika iris shappirenya membulat ketika ia melihat gadis kecil itu tenggelam dikolam itu, gadis itu berusaha untuk tetap berada diatas air dan dengan panik mengerakan tangannya namun gaun besar yang ia kenakan telah menyerap air hingga membuat bobot pakaian itu bertambah berat.

"Oh sial..."

Naruto mengumpat pelan dan dengan cepat ia berlari menembus kerumunan pesta, Naruto berlari secepat yang dia bisa membuat para tamu pesta memperhatikan tongkah Naruto dengan tatapan Aneh, Naruto tidak memperdulikan tatapan itu, bahkan ia tidak memperdulikan Annastasia-Hime yang memanggil namanya cukup keras.

"Sial, taman itu cukup jauh dari sini, aku tidak akan sempat tepat waktu..."

Naruto mengeraskan wajahnya furstasi, Naruto memutar otaknya dengan kecepatan maksimum sebelum sekelebat ingatan muncul dibenaknya...

[Dengar, Nak. Kau memiliki Bakat pada [Thunder Magic], Elemental Magic yang mengkhususkan diri pada kecepatan tinggi ini adalah senjata andalan para Elemental Wizard, Type Thunder. Semakin bagus pengendalianmu pada [Thunder Magic] maka akan semakin cepat pula seranganmu...]

'Semakin baik [Control]-ku, maka akan semakin cepat seranganku... Tapi apa benar hanya itu saja keunikan [Thunder Magic]?.'

Naruto mempercepat larinya dan dengan nice timing ia menghentikan lari dan berbelok, namun karena permukaan lantai yang licin Naruto menabrak dinding dibelokan, ia sedikit meringis merasakan bahunya yang berbenturan dengan dinding, namun ia mengabaikan itu dan menambah laju larinya.

'Ingatlah diriku, didunia sebelumnya ada yang mampu melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi yang memanfaatkan unsur petir dalam dirinya... Karakter itu memanipulasi unsur petir pada dirinya sendiri dan membuatnya mendapatkan kecepatan diluar akal sehat.'

Naruto terus berlari meski nafasnya semakin menipis namun dengan membara dia terus berlari, ia mengeraskan wajahnya merasakan stamaninya yang semakin menipis...

'Aku harus memanipulasi [Mana] dalam diriku, mengubahnya menjadi unsur petir dan membuatnya menyebar...'

Tanpa menghentikan kecepatan larinya, Naruto dengan lonsentrasi tinggi memanipulasi Mana ditubuhnya, mengubah karakteristik menjadi unsur petir dan menyebarkannya keseluruh tubuhnya...

'Tidak, ini belum cukup, Lebih... Lebih! Lebih banyak lagi...'

Naruto mengerahkan setiap serat ditubuhnya untuk menyebarkan unsur petir ditubuhnya, perlahan tapi pasti tubuh Naruto mulai mengeluarkan percikan listrik, lama kelamaan percikan itu semakin banyak sebelum akhirnya memenuhi seluruh tubuh Naruto...

[Thunder Magic: Zeus]

Naruto dalam balutan aura petir yang memercik dengan ganas melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi melewati lorong panjang dan dalam sekejap ia sampai ditaman kerajaan, Naruto menoleh kesamping dimana suara cipratan air terdengar, iris shappire Naruto langsung terkunci pada gadis kecil itu, Naruto menghentikan aliran petir ditubuhnya dan bergegas ketempat gadis itu, ia dengan cepat membuka pakaian mewah miliknya, melempar pakaiannya itu kesembarangan tempat dan langsung melompat kedalam kolam.

Byuurrr

Naruto berenang dengan cepat kearah gadis kecil itu yang sedikit demi sedikit kehilangan kekuatannya dan akhirnya tenggelam kedalam air.

"Sial!..."

Naruto mengumpat sejenak sebelum ia menyelam kedalam air, ia dengan cepat mencari keberadaan gadis kecil itu didalam air yang sedikit keruh, setelah menemukannya dengan cepat Naruto berenang dan menangkap gadis kecil itu, namun seperti yang diduga, gaun yang digunakan gadis itu membuat Naruto kesulitan untuk berenang kepermukaan.

'Ugh, aku tidak bertahan lebih lama lagi...'

Nafas Naruto mulai menipis dengan cepat, tidak ada pilihan lain, Naruto dengan cepat merobek paksa bagian bawah gaun, berkat latihan gila Setanta-sensei Naruto berhasil merobek bagian bawah gaun, dan tanpa menunggu waktu lagi Naruto langsung berenang kepermukaan...

"Puaaah!?."

Naruto terengah-engah, gila! Ia hampir mati kehabisan nafas! Tadi itu benar-benar berbahaya... Naruto dengan cepat berenang menuju ketepi kolam, dan Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tanah dipinggir kolam, sialan... Tadi itu hampir saja, sedikit saja ia salah mengambil tindakan maka gadis kecil disebelahnya bisa mati tenggelam, Naruto mengatur nafasnya yang memburu sebelum ia bangkit ketika mendengar suara derap langkah kaki dibelakangnya, dengan cepat Naruto menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati beberapa orang berlari cepat kearahnya, ah... Annastasia-hime memimpin mereka.

"Namikaze-sama apa yang terjadi, kenapa anda tiba-tiba-," Annastasia tidak bisa meneruskan kalimatnya ketika iris birunya melihat kearah gadis kecil disamping Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri, Annastasia melebarkan matanya melihat Gadis kecil itu...

"Ane-sama!?."

Annastasia berseru dan bergegas mendekati gadis kecil yang ternyata adalah kakaknya, Annastasia menatap sang kakak yang tak sadarkan diri dan menguncang pelan tubuh sang kakak.

"Kakak, bangun... Kakak! Namikaze-sama apa yang terjadi pada kakakku?! Apa yang terjadi padanya..."

"Dia, tadi tenggelam dikolam ini, aku tadi melihatnya dari balkon istana, dia sedang bermain dipinggir kolam dan ketika aku hendak pergi tiba-tiba dia berada dikolam dan tenggelam, aku panik dan langsung berlari kesini untuk menyelamatkannya yang hampir mati tenggelam..."

"Berlari ketempat ini? Dari balkon Istana?"

Naruto menarik nafas dan menoleh kearah seorang pemuda berusia sekitar sembilan-sepuluh tahunan yang bergumam ragu dengan suara pelan, Naruto menatap datar pemuda.

"Aku sudah mengatakan yang sebenarnya, kalian mau percaya atau tidak itu terserah kalian."

"Namikaze-sama! Ane-sama! Dia tidak bernafas!."

Annastasia-hime berteriak panik membuat para bangsawan muda yang berada disekitar mereka ikut panik, hanya Naruto saja yang terlihat tenang, tanpa menunggu banyak waktu lagi ia langsung bergerak mendekat kesamping Annastasia-hime, Naruto memeriksa nafas Tuan Putri pertama dan ya, dia tidak bernafas, Naruto mencoba mengcheck denyut nadinya dan ia menghela nafas lega ketika ia masih merasakan sedikit denyut nadinya, Naruto menoleh kearah Annastasia-hime yang siap sudah terisak. Naruto menghela nafas dan menepuk pelan surai Silver Annastasia-hime yang langsung mengangkat wahahnya dan menatap kearah Naruto yang tersenyum padanya...

"Tenang, aku akan menyelamatkan kakakmu... Karena itu, jangan menangis..."

Ucap Naruto dengan lembut membuat Annastasia terdiam sebelum ia mengangguk pelan. Melihat itu Naruto tersenyum tipis dan kembali menatap kearah Tuan Putri perrama itu, mengangkat tangannya untuk membuka mulutnya sementara yang satu menjepit hidung Tuan Putri pertama itu, Naruto menarik nafas dalam dan...

Cup!

[Naaaa!?.]

Naruto mengabaikan teriakan terkejut dari orang-orang disekitarnya, ia sedang memfokuskan diri untuk memberikan nafas buatan, Naruto mengulang sebanyak tiga kali sebelum menekan dada Tuan Putri pertama itu, Naruto mengulang prosedur nafas buatan itu beberapa kali sampai tubuh Tuan putri itu menegang dan memuntahkan sejumlah besar air keudara, Naruto yang melihat itu dengan cepat mengcheck jalur pernafasan Tuan Putri pertama dan ia menghela nafas lega mendapati nafas Tuan putri itu mulai teratur. Naruto bangkit dan tersenyum kearah Annastasia-hime yang langsung memeluk sang kakak yang mulai bernafas kembali.

"Sekarang dia akan baik-baik sa...ja..."

Ketika Naruto mengatakan itu perlahan ia merasa kesadarannya mulai menipis sebelum akhirnya ia kehilangan keseimbangannya dan jatuh kesamping, nampaknya tubuh Naruto telah mencapai titik lelahnya. Naruto jatuh membentur tanah dengan cukup keras sebelum perlahan pandangannya mengelap, hal terakhir yang Naruto dengar adalah suara teriakan Annastasia-hime yang memanggil namanya...

"Namikaze-sama!?..."

And Cut~

Fumu... Apa kabar kalian semua? Bertemu lagi dengan saya, Rose-chan~ bagaimana keadaan kalian? Yaaa~ kuharap kalian baik-baik saja... Jika tidak, semoga lekas sembuh...

Fumu, hari ini The Noble of Trouble Maker yang Up-date, sejujurnya aku ingin mengup The Almighty namun setelah kubaca ulang, aku harus merevisi ulang karena tak sesuai dengan keinginan Author, ughu... Itu menyebalkan... Membuat sesuatu dari awal lagi.

Maa, lupakan itu, sekarang aku akan membahas permasalahan yang ada dific ini... Seperti yang kalian tahu, aku memberikan Naruto tiga bakat, yaitu [Thunder Magic], [Dark Magic] dan [Unique Magic], perkembangan ketiga Magic ini akan meningkat secara bertahap, semakin banyak chapter yang ada semakin kuat pula Naruto... Sejauh ini aku sudah memikirkan akan kubawa kemana Naruto dan kemampuannya ini, fumu~ meski begitu itu masih dalam khayalan, belum terwujud...

New Character: Irene Belserion, dia adalah ibu dari Erza Scalet, juga Ratu dari para Dragon Slayer, dia adalah asal mula dari penciptaan Magic Dragon Slayer, dia juga salah satu karakter yang akan menjadi antagonis di Fairytail Final Season sebagai salah satu dari 12 perisai Avarez. Kekuatannya? Sudah pasti luas binasa, dia cukup kuat untuk mengubah struktur benua dengan Magic [Universe One] miliknya, dia adalah musuh yang tidak ingin kau lawan, terutama untuk para Dragon Slayer karena Irene Belserion memiliki kemampuan khusus untuk merebut tubuh seorang Dragon Slayer, korban dari kemampuan khusus Irene Belserion adalah Wendy-chan, tubuhnya berhasil direbut meski hanya sesaat~

Lalu, untuk chapter depan, Fumu... Bendera baru telah diangkat tinggal dilihat bagaimana caranya bendera itu dapaf berkibat dengan epicnya... Fumu, Fumu, lanjutan dari TWO, The Another One... Maa, bersabarlah, toh aku juga sedang mengerjakannya, uso ya de... Maa, aku sedang merencanakannya, apa itu direlease sebelum atau sesudah Arc Heaven, The Almight Rise of Humankind~

Nah, aku rasa cukup,.sampai jumpa diwaktu yang akan datang, Cauo~ bye~

Next Chapter: Gorilla berwujud Bishoujo II

Chronos Rose out!


	5. Chapter 5

**The Noble of Trouble Maker**

 **Desclaimer** : Jelas bukan punya saya!...,

 **Warning** : Gaje!, Au!, imajinasi Author!, OOC!, Bahasa gak baku!, bikin sakit mata!, GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!..., dan yang terpenting, Isekai!...,

 **Pairing** : Alur menentukan segalanya.

 **Summary** : Dia, mati muda saat menyelamatkan seorang wanita yang dirampok, namun bukannya terkirim keakhirat malah ia tersadar sebagai seorang Anak dari seorang bangsawan pembuat masalah, Namikaze Naruto. Anak bangsawan gendut mirip seekor babi dan terkenal karena memiliki reputasi yang jelek karena sifat memuakkannya. Sejak saat itu, pria itu menjalakan hidupnya sebagai sih [Trouble Maker].

Chapter 05

Itu... Adalah kilauan api yang sangat besar.

Kobaran api besar itu menelan semua yang ada disekitarnya, merubah semua menjadi abu. Didalam kobaran api itu, seekor makhluk yang hanya dapat digambarkan sebagai Monster meliuk dengan ganas.

Tubuh ramping monster itu memiliki panjang dua ratus meter lebih, sisik hitam berkilauan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, diantara sisik hitam itu tertanam permata putih yang membentuk garis disepanjang tubuhnya. Diatas dahi monster itu tertanam tiga permata putih besar yang bersinar dengan kilauan yang indah.

Monster itu mengeluarkan aura hitam pekat yang menyelimuti tiap inchi tubuhnya, mata merah menakutkan miliknya menatap rendah pada setiap kehidupan yang dia lihat. Dan... Entah kenapa mata yang sebelumnya berisi penghinaan mulai terisi kesedihan... Kesedihan yang dalam.

.

.

.

Suara kicauan burung terdengar dipagi hari yang indah. Dikamar yang cukup-sangat-luas, terlihat disana seorang bocah laki-laki yang berada diusia tujuh-delapan tahun tengah terbaring diatas queen size dengan tenang. Bocah laki-laki itu adalah Namikaze Naruto, putra dari Duke Minato dan Duchess Kushina.

Naruto mengerang saat ia merasa terusik oleh cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui jendela yang ada dikamarnya, perlahan kelopak mata itu terangkat dan memperlihatkan sepasang permata shappire indah pada dunia.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan intensitas cahaya yang masuk, setelah merasa pandangannya membaik Naruto menatap langit-langit kamar yang nampak familiar. Naruto melirik kekanan dan kiri untuk memastikan dimana ia berada sekarang dan ia menghela nafas lega saat mengetahui bahwa ia berada dikamarnya. Naruto mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya namun ia sedikit kesulitan karena entah mengapa tubuhnya terasa lebih berat daripada biasanya, Naruto berjuang sedikit dan akhirnya ia dapat menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala ranjang.

Naruto menatap kosong kedepan dalam diam, kenapa dia bisa berada dikamarnya? Bukankah seharusnya dirinya tengah berada dipesta minum teh yang diadakan oleh keluarga kerajaan, lalu kenapa..., Naruto sedikit meringis saat merasakan rasa nyeri tajam yang menyerang kepalanya, sedikit demi sediki ingatan Naruto mulai pulih dan ia dapat mengingat semuanya.

Benar, Naruto memang menghadiri pesta teh yang diadakan oleh tunangannya, Tuan putri kedua Kerajaan Bahlum, Anastasia Nikoelva Romanova. Ia menghadiri pesta itu sebagai tamu kehormatan Anastasia-hime namun saat ia berada ditengah pesta teh dirinya memutuskan untuk mengasingkan diri dari kerumunan bangsawan-bangsawan muda yang sedang menjilat satu sama lain.

Saat sedang mengasingkan diri dari suasana pesta teh yang memuakkan dibalkon istana yang lumayan luas, Naruto melihat seorang gadis kecil sedang duduk diam dipinggir kolam yang lebih mirip sebuah sungai itu, awalnya Naruto hanya memperhatikan gadis kecil itu dengan tatapan hangat namun saat ia memutuskan untuk kembali kedalam untuk mengisi teh dan mengambil cemilan tiba-tiba suara orang terjebur membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya dan saat Naruto menoleh kebelakang ia terkejut melihat gadis kecil itu sudah berada ditengah kolam. Gadis kecil itu berusaha menjaga agar kepalanya tetap berada dipermukaan namun karena dia panik dan faktor gaun mewah yang ia kenakan sudah menyerap terlalu banyak air hanya tinggal menunggu beberapa menit sampai gadis itu kehilangan tenaganya dan tewas tenggelam.

Melihat situasi yang berbahaya terjadi didepannya Naruto langsung bergegas berlari untuk menyelamatkan gadis kecil itu, tapi jarak antara ruang pesta dan taman cukup jauh membuat peluang hidup gadis kecil itu kian menipis! Ditengah rasa frustasinya Naruto tiba-tiba teringkat perkataan guru sihirnya, ia memaksa tubuhnya untuk terus berlari dan disaat yang bersamaan ia juga memompa seluruh Mana didalam tubuhnya, merubahnya menjadi unsur elemen petir dan menyebarkannya keseluruh tubuhnya, sedikit demi sedikit tubuh Naruto diselimuti percikan listrik dan saat tubuhnya telah sepenuhnya tertutupi percikan listrik kecepatan Naruto meningkat dengan drastis dan membuatnya sampai ditaman dalam sekejap, tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi Naruto segera melepas pakaian mewah miliknya dan segera melompat kedalam kolam untuk menyelamatkan gadis kecil yang ternyata adalah Tuan Putri pertama Kerajaan Bahlum, dengan kata lain dia adalah kakak perempuan dari tunangannya, Anastasia-hime.

Naruto sempat kesulitan untuk membawa Gadis kecil itu karena gaun mewah milik gadis kecil itu sudah menyerap terlalu banyak air hingga membuat beban Naruto semakin bertambah, akhirnya dirinya memutuskan untuk merobek sebagian gaun mewah itu dan segera berenang menuju permukaan, setelah berhasil mencapai permukaan Naruto segera membawa Gadis kecil itu menuju tepi kolam.

Namun saat Naruto pikir ia sudah menyelamatkan gadis kecil itu dan bisa menghela nafas tiba-tiba Anastasia-hime yang menyusul karena melihat dirinya berlari seperti orang gila dari ruang pesta menjerit sedih saat dia tidak dapat merasakan nafas dari kakaknya itu, melihat Anastasia-hime yang terlihat seprti akan menangis kapan saja membuat hati nurani Naruto tersentuh, Naruto dengan lembut menenangkan Anastasia-hime yang berlinang air mata dan mengatakan padanya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Setelah berhasil menenangkan Anastasia-hime, Naruto melakukan nafas buatan pada tuan putri pertama, Naruto mengabaikan teriakan kaget disekitarnya dan memusatkan titik fokusnya pada tuan putri pertama... Setelah melakukan nafas butan beberapa kali akhirnya tuan putri pertama terbatuk dan memuntahkan sejumlah besar air keudara, Naruto memeriksa jalur pernafasan tuan putri pertama dan ia tersenyum saat merasakan pernafasan tuan putri mulai semakin lancar...

Merasa tidak ada yang perlu ia lakukan, Naruto bermaksud undur diri namun saat ia hendak melakukan itu tiba-tiba kekuatan meninggalkan tubuhnya, tubuhmya melemas dan akhir ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan membentur tanah dengan cukup keras, Naruto merasakan pandangannya sedikit mengabur dan akhirnya kesadarannya meninggalkannya dan hal terakhir ia ingat sebelum kesadarannya hilang sepenuhnya ia mendengar Anastasia-hime menjerit memanggil namanya. Dan setelah itu, ia tidak ingat apa-apa dan saat sadar ia sudah berada dikamarnya.

Naruto terhanyut dalam pikirannya, mungkinkan setelah ia pingsan ada seseorang yang datang dan membawanya pulang kekediamannya? Ya siapapun yang menjemputnya itu tidak masalah, untuk saat ini ia harus melakukan sesuatu pada tubuhnya yang terasa lebih lemah daripada biasanya.

"Ah, kira-kira bagaimana keadaan Tuan Putri Pertama? Aku tidak mengetahui keadaannya karena setelah aku melakukan nafas buatan padanya aku tiba-tiba... Ping...san"

Naruto terdiam saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang janggal dan wajahnya lansung pucat pasi saat ia menyadari kejanggalan tersebut... Ia melakukan nafas buatan pada Tuan putri pertama, dan itu dilakukan dari mulut ketemu mulut, itu artinya dari sudut pandang orang ketiga apa yang Naruto lakukan adalah dirinya sedang mencium Tuan Putri Pertama yang sedang tak sadarkan diri! Wajah Naruto semakin kehilangan rona sehatnya saat ia menyadari ia melakukan nafas buatan itu tepat didepan orang banyak!

Uwooo!? Dia sudah melecehkan keluarga kerajaan tepat didepan mata bangsawan muda! Berdasarkan sistem kebangsawanan perempuan yang terlahir dari keluarga bangsawan diharuskan menjaga tubuhnya agar tetap suci, hal ini mereka lakukan karena menurut sistem kebangsawanan hanya suami mereka sajalah yang berhak atas kesucian mereka, menodai tubuh seorang perempuan bangsawan yang bukan mahromnya sama saja menghina keluarga bangsawan sih perempuan! Dan disini, Naruto telah melecehkan Tuan Putri pertama yang merupakan Calon Ratu masa depan! Dirinya telah benar-benar menghina Keluarga Kerajaan didepan umum! Ini tidak akan menjadi aneh seandainya dirinya dijatuhi hukuman mati karena kejahatan yang telah ia lakukan...

Naruto meringis dalam diam... Ia sudah mati tertimpa pohon natal dikehidupan sebelumnya dan kini ia akan dijatuhi hukuman penggal! Dan itu ia lakukan karena ia mencium (memberi nafas buatan) anggota keluarga kerajaan yang baru berusia sembilan-sepuluh tahun! Jika ini didunia yang sebelumnya maka jelas Naruto akan dipanggil [Pedofil Bajingan], [sampah masyarakat] atau [Lolicon Sialan]! Naruto menangis dalam hatinya, betapa sialnya kehidupannya ini, tidak didunia sebelumnya tidak didunia ini ia mati diusia muda...

"Oh Tuhan! Apa kau bergurau padaku! Kau membunuhku dengan pohon natal didunia sebelumnya dan kini kau akan membunuhku dengan hukuman penggal! Dimana keadilan untukku! Apa kau sudah tidak mencintai hambamu ini lagi huh!? Setidaknya... Setidaknya biarkan aku merasakan nikmatnya bercinta sekali saja!"

Naruto benar-benar merasa suram, ia tidak bisa melepas keperjakaannya didunia sebelumnya dan didunia ini ia sudah harus mati sebelum memasuki masa pubertas! Ini benar-benar tidak adil! Ia akui ia bukanlah hamba yang taat, ia hanya mengunjungi kuil hanya setiap perayaan tahun baru saja setelah itu ia hanya akan menghabiskan sepanjang waktunya dirumah, mengurung diri selama setahun penuh! Tapi apa hanya karena hal itu ia harus dihukum seberat ini!? Bahu Naruto gemetar...

"Sialan! Tidak adakah keadilan untuk seorang perjaka sepertiku!?"

Naruto meraung dengan keras dikamarnya untuk meluapkan rasa kesal dan frustasi yang menyelimuti dirinya, Naruto menghirup udara dengan perlahan untuk meredam emosinya yang bergejolak, tenang... Tenangkan dirimu, Naruto... Masih ada kemungkinan kalau kau hanya harus bertanggung jawab untuk menikahi Tuan Putri Pertama namun kemungkinan hal itu terwujud berada didalam kalimat [Mustahil]! Ia baru saja bertunangan dengan Tuan Putri Kedua dan kini ia harus bertunangan dengan Tuan Putri Pertama? Calon Ratu itu? Itu tidak mungkin terjadi! Memang ada cara lain untuk memungkinkan hal itu terjadi dimana Naruto hanya perlu mengubah tunangannya dari Tuan Putri Anastasia, menjadi Tuan Putri Pertama...

"Tapi, apakah itu mungkin? Maksud-ku, tidak sepertiku yang merupakan perwujudan dari seorang [Bangsawan Gagal], Tuan Putri Pertama memiliki Reputasi yang sangat baik, bahkan Reputasi yang dia miliki sedikit lebih baik dari Anastasia-hime karena dia adalah Calon Ratu Selanjutnya yang akan memimpin kerajaan ini menggantikan Yang Mulia..."

Oke, itu mustahil, jangankan mengubah tunangannya dari Anastasia-hime menjadi Tuan Putri pertama, ia yakin dengan adanya masalah ini, pertunangan Naruto dengan Anastasia-hime akan dibatalkan dan dirinya akan dipenggal didepan umum... Dengan kata lain, eksekusi publik...

"Oke, aku menyerah aku akan menerima takdirku..."

Naruto menghela nafas pasrah, terserahlah ia sudah tidak peduli lagi, mau itu eksekusi publik atau dipenjara sampai membusuk sekalipun akan ia terima karena bagaimanapun ia tidak dapat mengelak dari tuduhan bahwa dirinya telah melecehkan Calon Ratu masa depan kerajaan ini.

"Aku harus menulis satu atau dua surat wasiat untuk ayah dan ibuku, aku harus meminta maaf dan berterimakasih pada mereka karena mau melahirkan dan membesarkan sampah sepertiku ini..."

Naruto mengangguk dalam hatinya dan segera beranjak dari ranjangnya, tubuhnya memang terasa lebih berat dari biasanya namun ia masih bisa mengatasinya, Naruto berjalan menuju meja yang berada tak jauh dari ranjangnya, menarik kursi dan duduk diatasnya, Naruto menghela nafas lega dan membuka tutup botol tinta, mengambil secarik kertas dan mulai menulis.

Berkat pengalaman belajar yang dimiliki tubuh Namikaze muda, Naruto dapat menulis kata-kata didunia ini dengan mudah, kata demi kata Naruto tulis dengan serius sampai-sampai ia terhanyut dalam kegiatan menulisnya dan tidak menyadari jika pintu kamarnya telah dibuka oleh seseorang, Naruto baru tersadar saat ia mendengar suara keras dari benda jatuh. Naruto menoleh keasal suara dan ia melihat seorang wanita cantik dengan surai perak yang dikepang panjang sampai menyentuh pinggangnya, mata yang senada dengan warna rambutnya itu melebar dengan sempurna saat melihat Naruto yang duduk dimeja belajar.

Naruto menaikkan satu alisnya dengan bingung melihat wanita cantik yang terdiam diambang pintu, Naruto kenal wanita itu, dia adalah kepala maid yang ditunjukan untuk mengurus dirinya secara pribadi, dan namanya...

"Grayfia-san? Ada apa? Apa ada yang salah?"

"Tu... Tu... Tu..."

"Tu? Apa yang kau katakan, bicaralah dengan lebih jelas..."

"Tu... Tuan Muda sudah sadar!?"

"Tung-, ah, dia malah pergi..."

Naruto menghela nafas pelan saat melihat Grayfia tiba-tiha menjerit dan segera berlari meninggalkan kamarnya, jujur Naruto tidak pernah menyangka Grayfia yang biasanya selalu tenang akan menjadi seperti itu hanya karena melihat majikannya sudah sadar, Naruto mengangkat bahu tak peduli dan melanjutkan kegiatan menulisnya, setelah beberapa saat kemudian Naruto telah menyelesaikan surat miliknya, ia menaruhnya didalam amplop dan menyegelnya dengan segel lilin lalu menaruhnya didalam laci mejanya, Naruto meregangkan tubuhnya yang sedikit kaku dan menghela nafas pelan untuk menenangkan dirinya, sekarang surat wasiat sudah ia tulis tinggal menunggu kapan pemberitahuan berita tentang hukumannya. Saat Naruto sedang memikirkan itu tiba-tiba dari lorong terdengar suara langkah kaki gaduh. Dan sedetik kemudian suara pintu dibuka dengan keras bergema dikamarnya!

Brak!

Naruto melompat kaget mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka dengan keras, pandangan Naruto mengarah kearah pintu dimana ia melihat seorang wanita cantik bersurai merah panjang yang mengenakan gaun mewah berwarna merah-gelap berdiri didepan pintu dengan deru nafas yang sedikit tak beraturan, Naruto mengenal siapa wanita itu, dia adalah Namikaze Kushina, ibunda dari Namikaze Naruto.

Kushina mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat-lihat kamar putranya dengan tatapan tajam sebelum matanya menangkap sosok putranya yang duduk dibelakang meja belajar. Pandangan Kushina dan Naruto bertemu sebentar sebelum Kushina memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekati Naruto dengan ekspresi yang terbaca karena terhalang oleh rambutnya.

Naruto yang melihat ibundanya berjalan menuju kearahnya menelan ludah dengan kasar yang entah kenapa terasa menyakitkan untuknya, dikediaman ini yang paling dihormati bukanlah Ayahnya, tapi itu ibunya! Sebelum menikah dengan Minato dan masuk kedalam keluarga Namikaze, Kushina adalah putri dari keluarga kebangsawanan Uzumaki, Bangsawan tingkat [Marquis] yang membuatnya pantas untuk dihormati orang lain, juga Kushina adalah Mantan [Grand Wizard], sebuah title yang diberikan untuk Penyihir terbaik dari yang terbaik, dimasa aktifnya sebagai [Grand Wizard], Kushina adalah keberadaan yang membuat takut pihak musuh, jika terjadi disebuah peperangan dan nama Kushina muncul ditengah-tengah pasukan maka pihak musuh akan berpikir dua sampai tiga kali untuk melawannya.

Pernah sesuatu waktu Kushina mengikuti peperangan melawan Kerajaan tetangga, waktu itu adalah pertama kalinya bagi Kushina pergi berperang, Kerajaan musuh mengirim puluhan ribu pasukannya kemedan perang, dan Kushina beserta pasukannya dikirim untuk melawan mereka, dan saat kedua belah pihak bertemu dimedan perang, kedua Wizard terhebat dipasukan itu mulai merafalkan mantra sihir... sudah menjadi hal yang wajar jika Wizard dari kedua belah pihak menyiapkan Magic Tingkat tinggi yang memiliki Efek luas untuk mengurangi jumlah musuh dimedan peperangan, dan Kushina pun juga tak ketinggalan, ia meng-casting Magic miliknya, dalam waktu singkat Kushina menyelesaikan Mantranya lalu ketika dia melepaskan Magic miliknya, medan perang dalam sekejap berubah menjadi neraka...

Pasukan musuh dihancurkan oleh satu Magic tingkat tinggi, ribuan pasukan musuh bergeletakan tak bernyawa dimedan perang, melihat pihak musuh memiliki seorang Wizard yang mengerikan, Pasukan Kerajaan musuh memutuskan untuk mundur dari medan perang dan kembali ke Kerajaan mereka.

Dan dihari itu, Kushina mendapatkan julukannya yang sampai saat ini masih membuat takut musuh-musuh Kerajaan Bahlum.

[Annihilation Queen of Red Hanabero]

'Dan saat ini, Ratu kehancuran itu berada didepanku...'

Naruto pucat pasi melihat sang ibunda berjalan kearahnya, apa yang akan ibunya lakukan padanya? Mengingat kesalahan besar yang ia lakukan karena melecehkan keluarga kerajaan, Apa ia akan dimarahi? Tidak itu terlalu lembut! Mungkinkah namanya akan dihapus dari silsilah keluarga dan dirinya akan dideportasi dari wilayah Clan Namikaze? Tidak, itu terlalu baik... Apa mungkin, ibunya sendiri... Yang akan... Mengeksekusinya? Ya itu mungkin, mengingat ayahnya, Duke Minato tidak memiliki keberanian sedikitpun untuk mengangkat kepalanya saat Kushina sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk maka dirumah ini tidak ada seorang-pun yang dapat menghentikan ibundanya ini...

Ba-dumb!

Ba-dumb!

Ba-dumb!

Detak jantung Naruto semakin cepat seiring dengan semakin dekatnya Kushina. Naruto memejamkan matanya berharap rasa sakit yang akan ia terima dari hukuman sang ibu tidak terlalu sakit. Namun bukan rasa sakit yang ia terima melainkan pelukan hangat dari Kushina. Naruto tertegun, ia tidak pernah menduga ibunya akan memeluknya, ia mengira ibunya akan memarahinya habis-habisan atau bahkan mengusirnya karena ia telah melakukan kesalahan besar yang bisa saja menyeret ibu, ayah dan semua orang yang berada dalam naungan keluarga Namikaze, namun saat ini ibunya.

"Haha-ue..."

Naruto terdiam saat mendengar suara isak pelan dari Kushina. Kushina... Ibunya, menangis.

"Syukurlah... Syukurlah kau sudah sadar... Syukurlah..."

"Haha-ue..."

Naruto tidak dapat melakukan apapun selain tersenyum tipis dan membalas pelukan Kushina. Meski Naruto saat ini berbeda dengan Naruto yang dulu karena didalam dirinya terdapat jiwa dari seorang pria jepang berusia duapuluh tujuh tahun yang tewas tertimpa pohon, namun ia merasa bahwa ia adalah Namikaze Naruto, putra dari pasangan Duke Minato dan Duchess Kushina, karena itulah melihat ibunya menangis mengkhawatirkan dirinya membuat hati nuraninya sebagai seorang anak tersentuh, Naruto tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada ibunya.

"Haha-ue... Maaf karena membuatmu khawatir..."

.

.

.

Setelah Kushina tenang. Naruto menjelaskan kejadian sebenarnya yang melibatkan dirinya dan Tuan Putri Pertama Kerajaan Bahlum. Naruto mengatakan semua dengan detail tanpa sedikitpun niat untuk menyembunyikannya. Setelah semuanya, Kushina sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan dirinya, ia bahkan berlari kesini secepat mungkin setelah mendapat kabar tentang dirinya yang sudah sadar dari Grayfia-san. Dia ibu yang baik, karena itu menutupi kebenaran darinya akan menjadi hal yang tak termaafkan!

"Dan begitulah kejadian, Haha-ue."

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Naruto menyelesaikan ceritanya dan menatap kearah Kushina yang sejak tadi menatap dirinya dengan ekspresi rumit diwajahnya, Kushina menghela nafas dalam dan menatap kearah Naruto dengan tatapan yang mendalam.

"Nak, apa kau sudah menceritakan hal ini pada orang lain?"

"Tidak, sejauh ini hanya Haha-ue saja yang tahu tentang hal ini..."

"Begitu. Kalau begitu, rahasia-kan tentang dirimu yang telah menciptakan [Original Magic], jangan biarkan orang lain tahu tentang hal itu setidaknya sembunyikan hal itu sampai kau memulai debut-mu dimasyarakat, aku juga melarangmu menceritakannya pada orang lain."

"Aku mengerti Haha-ue..."

"Bagus, sekarang beristirahatlah, tubuhmu masih lemah karena dampak dari [Original Magic] milikmu. Aku akan pergi dan menemui Ayahmu..."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kushina mengecup lembut kening Naruto dan segera berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang mulai menutup matanya perlahan.

Diluar kamar, Kushina memasang ekspresi serius, ia melirik Grayfia yang berdiri diluar kamar sejak tadi, menilai dari ekspresi Grayfia, Kushina dapat menebak jika Grayfia juga mendengar percakapan antara dirinya dengan putranya.

"Grayfia, seperti yang sudah kau dengar barusan. Aku meminta padamu untuk menjaga Naruto sepanjang waktu, lindungi dia dengan seluruh hidupmu. Dan untuk kalian..."

Kushina melirik keluar dimana tidak ada siapapun disana.

"... Aku memerintahkan Unit Elit [Anbu] untuk pergi dan menyampaikan pesan pada sang raja bahwa aku ingin penyelidikkan tentang putraku dihentikan, katakan pada raja bahwa aku dan Minato akan pergi dan menjelaskan langsung padanya, kalian paham?"

[Yes, Ma'am]

"Bagus, sekarang pergilah!"

Setelah mengatakan itu sekelebat bayangan yang bersembunyi dibalik dinding Mansion mulai berpencar kesegala arah dengan cepat dan hawa keberadaan mereka menghilang sepenuhnya, Kushina menghela nafas dan melirik Grayfia yang menunduk kan kepalanya, Kushina meletakan tangannya dibahu Grayfia dan berkata.

"Aku mengandalkanmu, Grayfia-, tidak [The Strongest Queen]."

"Serahkan padaku, Kushina."

.

.

.

-The Noble of Trouble Maker

.

.

.

"Heh~ bukankah dia berbakat menjadi seorang Wizard?"

Diruang kepala keluarga Clan Namikaze, Kepala Keluarga saat ini, Minato tersenyum tipis dan memandang istrinya yang berada didepannya. Kushina memutar matanya dengan bosan pada kata-kata Minato.

"Jangan berbicara seperti ini masalah orang lain, Minato! Jika semua orang tahu Naruto bisa menciptakan [Original Magic] dengan mudah maka seluruh Kerajaan akan gempar! Dan yang lebih buruk lagi akan ada banyak keluarga bangsawan lain yang akan mencoba untuk memanfaatkannya!"

Kushina adalah seorang mantan [Grand Wizard], sebagai seseorang yang secara khusus memperdalam keahliannya dibidang magic, Kushina tahu seberapa sulitnya menciptakan [Original Magic], untuk menciptakan satu saja [Original Magic] dibutuhkan waktu dan sumber daya yang tidak sedikit, bahkan dulu saat Kushina menciptakan [Original Magic] miliknya, [God Warth]. Ia harus menghabiskan hampir semua kekayaan yang ia miliki! Namun untungnya magic itu sepadan dengan kekayaan yang telah ia korbankan, dan kini putranya, bocah yang baru menginjak usia tujuh tahun mampu menciptakan [Original Magic] dengan mudah! Alih-Alih menciptakan lewat penelitian selama bertahun-tahun Naruto malah menciptakan [Original Magic] miliknya lewat naluri! Itu aneh-, tidak ajaib! Berapa banyak Wizard didunia ini yang mampu menciptakan [Original Magic] lewat hal aneh seperti Naluri? Jawabannya tidak ada!

Bahkan, putri kekaisaran suci, [Salavatia] yang dijuluki sebagai [Great Sage] karena pemahamannya yang begitu mendalam terhadap magic tidak bisa secara sembarangan menciptakan [Original Magic] karena takut akan bahaya yang mungkin muncul saat melakukan eksperimen! Namun putranya, Naruto... Dia...

Kushina tiba-tiba merasakan rasa nyeri dikepalanya saat memikirkan Bakat mengejutkan milik putranya. Minato yang melihat Kushina yang memijat keningnya tidak dapat menahan senyuman diwajahnya.

"Kau tenang saja, Kushina. Selama aku masih hidup, aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun memanfaatkan Naruto, lagipula sikapnya akhir-akhir ini mulai semakin membaik, dan dia juga mulai rajin belajar diperpustakaan keluarga kita, dia juga berlatih seni berdiri dan sihir dengan tekun, aku rasa hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai dia menjalankan tradisi keluarga Namikaze dan pergi kedunia luar..."

"Tunggu, kau masih ingin putra kita mengikuti tradisi bodoh itu?!"

"Nah, jangan bilang begitu, apa kau lupa? Berkat tradisi itu kau dan aku bisa bertemu..."

"Kuuh, kau masih mengingat itu, bukankah sudah sering kubilang untuk melupakannya!"

"Itu mustahil~ bagaimanapun, aku tidak akan bisa melupakan, karena itu adalah saat pertama kali kita bertemu, meski saat itu aku hampir mati terpanggang oleh bola api sih..."

"I-Itu salahmu karena mengintipku saat sedang mandi!"

"Mengintip? Mengintip darimana? Aku hanya haus dan kebetulan aku melihat sungai jadi aku bermaksud untuk mengambil sedikit air untuk diminum dan mengisi persedian airku, mana aku tahu kau sedang mandi disana? Dan apa tidak menurutmu kau tidak berlebihan melempar magic tingkat menengah? Berkat itu hutan waktu itu hangus terbakar."

"Ughu..."

Kushina mengerang saat ia diingatkan kembali tentang kejadian saat ia dan Minato masih muda dulu, saat itu ia baru saja kembali dari latihan-nya bersama ibunya, dan ia tertutupi debu dan kotoran, saat itu ketika ia memutuskan untuk pergi kepenginapan yang ia sewa dikota terdekat, ia melihat sungai tak jauh dari posisinya, karena tak tahan dengan debu dan pasir serta keringat ditubuhnya, Kushina memutuskan untuk mandi disana, kebetulan sungai ini tersembunyi jauh didalam hutan jadi tidak akan ada orang yang akan mengintipnya namun ia lengah! Ia tidak menyangka jika Minato yang saat itu sedang melaksanakan tradisi yang menurut Kushina konyol tersesat didalam hutan berakhir bertemu dengan dirinya yang sedang mandi!

Minato yang pada saat itu menyamar sebagai [Yamato] langsung panik saat melihat tubuh telanjang Kushina, ia bermaksud untuk meminta maaf dan segera pergi namun saat ia hendak meminta maaf, sebuah panah api yang terbuat dari sihir menyerempet pipinya.

Minato yang merasakan sengatan pada pipinya langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan dalam sekejap rona sehat diwajah Minato lenyap saat ia melihat Kushina bermandikan Mana yang mengerikan dengan belasan bunga api yang berada disekitarnya, melihat itu insting terlatih Minato menjerit dan dengan kecepatan tinggi Minato langsung melarikan diri mengabaikan Kushina yang berteriak 'Tunggu! Dasar orang mesum!'.

Minato tersenyum kecil dan memutar kursinya, ia menatap keluar jendela yang mengarah langsung kelapangan luas yang biasa dipakai putra-nya untuk belajar bela diri atau sihir. Mata Minato bersinar dengan misterius.

Tradisi yang menjadi topik pembahasan antara Kushina dan Minato adalah sebuah Tradisi turun temurun dikeluarga Namikaze dimana Clan Namikaze akan mengirim putra mereka kedunia luar untuk belajar kehidupan masyarakat biasa, mereka dilarang menggunakan Nama keluarga mereka dan dipaksa berbaur dengan Masyarakat demi membangun karakter mereka. Mereka baru boleh kembali tepat saat mereka menginjak usia limabelas tahun dimana itu adalah saat dimana mereka akan memulai debut mereka dimasyarakat atas dan menjadi dewasa sepenuhnya.

"Awalnya aku ragu untuk mengirim Naruto kedunia luar karena sifatnya yang terlalu manja, namun akhir-akhir ini ia mulai berubah, aku sudah tidak dapat merasakan sifat kekanak-kanakkan dalam dirinya, dan setelah mendengar penjelasanmu tadi, aku semakin yakin untuk mengirim Naruto kedunia luar, karena itulah aku memutuskan..."

Minato mengarahkan pandangannya kearah langit biru, dan senyuman tipispun terpatri diwajah tampannya.

"... Saat Naruto menginjak usia sepuluh tahun, ia akan dikirim kedunia luar untuk belajar dan membentuk karakternya ditengah-tengah masyarakat! Dia baru diizinkan pulang saat usianya sudah menginjak limabelas tahun!"

Ucap Minato dengan tegas membuat Kushina yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Minato menghela nafas pelan.

"Hah~ sejujurnya aku menentang keputusanmu ini, tapi yah, apapun yang aku katakan kau tidak akan mendengarkannya. Baiklah, aku mengizinkan Naruto untuk mengikuti Tradisi Clan Namikaze, tapi sebelum itu, biarkan aku bertanya satu hal padamu, Minato."

"Dan, Apa itu?"

"Apa... Menurutmu, Naruto akan berhasil menyelesaikan tradisi itu dan kembali dengan selamat?"

Tanya Kushina dengan cemas, bagaimanapun Naruto adalah Putra yang sangat Kushina sayangi, terlepas dari fakta jika putranya memiliki tabiat yang buruk, Kushina tetap menyayanginya! Minato memahami kekhawatirannya yang mencemaskan putra mereka, karena itulah...

"Jujur aku tidak dapat mengatakan secara pasti kalau Naruto, akan berhasil karena setelah dia menginjak dunia luar baik aku, kau atau Clan Namikaze tidak akan memberikan dukungan kepadanya, tapi secara pribadi aku percaya Naruto akan berhasil dan kembali dengan selamat."

"Ini... Tidak seperti dirimu, Tuan Logika. Apa dasarmu mengatakan hal itu?"

Tanya Kushina, Minato menatap Kushina dengan tatapan mendalam, dan tak lama sebuah senyuman terpatri diwajahnya.

"Dia akan berhasil... Karena dia adalah Putraku..."

Ucap Minato membuat Kushina tertegun sejenak sebelum ia tersadar dan mengulas senyuman lembut.

"Kau benar, dia pasti akan kembali dengan selamat karena dia, putra kita..."

And Cut!

Uwaa!? Lelah! Aku L-E-L-A-H!

Memaksa setiap saraf dikepalaku untuk mewujudkan imajinasi dalam kata-kata itu melelahkan! Tapi yah, aku puas karena itu bisa menjadi satu chapter untuk Fic TNOTM ini!

Ya-Hallo~ Phantom disini~ bagaimana kabar kalian? Semoga baik-baik saja, jika tidak? Semoga menjadi baik~

Kali ini, Chapter ini dibuka dengan penampakan dari seekor makhluk yang hanya dapat dijelaskan dengan satu kata yaitu 'monster', jika kalian pencinta DxD sejati, kalian pasti tahu Makhluk apa itu!

Lalu disini ada beberapa kejutan yang aku siapkan untuk kalian, dan disini juga aku membuat sedikit gambaran tentang pertemuab Kiiroi Senkou dengan Red Hanabero ini, ckckck~ dasar Lucky Sukebe~ niat nyari air buat minum malah dapat bonus ngelihat perempuan lagi mandi, Minato Oji-san memang-, tunggu bentar! Bukankah itu artinya air yang diminum Minato Oji-san bekas tetesan air yang jatuh dari Tubuh Kushina Oba-san! Uwaa~

Ya, lupakan, disini aku memberikan gambaran kasar tentang kehebatan dan bakat Naruto-kun, tentu saja orangnya sendiri nggak sadar dengan apa yang dia perbuat, dan Naruto-kun tidak sadar jika Kushina terlalu Overprotektif pada dirinya, yah itu jelas sih karena Kushina melindungi Naruto dari balik layar, bahkan Grayfia yang sampai saat ini belum dijelaskan seberapa kuatnya dia sampai Kushina memanggil dia dengan julukan [The Strongest Queen] diminta tolong untuk melindungi Naruto.

Lalu tentang Tradisi Clan Namikaze, saat Naruto menginjak usia sepuluh tahu dia akan dikirim kedunia luar dan dilarang memakai nama keluarganya, Naruto dipaksa untuk menyamar menjadi penduduk biasa dan menjalani hidupnya dengan hasil jerih payahnya sendiri, ini berlangsung selama lima tahun, disini adalah awal Naruto mendapatkan kekuatan dan koneksi dengan kemampuannya sendiri, dia memiliki pengetahuan dari dunia modern dan tentu saja dia akan menggunakan semua pengetahuannya yang ia dapatkan dari hasil ngerem dirumah selama bertahun-tahun demi kelangsungan hidupnya, dan disini pula aku akan menciptakan begitu benak konflik yang akan membelit Naruto dalam masalah yang tak akan ada habisnya.

Tapi yah, kapan itu? Itu masih menjadi sebuah misteri... Ahay~

Nah, sekian dari saya, sampai jumpa waktu, tempat, dan dunia yang berbeda... Ciao!?

Next Chapter:


	6. Chapter 6

**The Noble of Trouble Maker**

 **Desclaimer** : Jelas bukan punya saya!...,

 **Warning** : Gaje!, Au!, imajinasi Author!, OOC!, Bahasa gak baku!, bikin sakit mata!, GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!..., dan yang terpenting, Isekai!...,

 **Pairing** : Alur menentukan segalanya.

 **Summary** : Dia, mati muda saat menyelamatkan seorang wanita yang dirampok, namun bukannya terkirim keakhirat malah ia tersadar sebagai seorang Anak dari seorang bangsawan pembuat masalah, Namikaze Naruto. Anak bangsawan gendut mirip seekor babi dan terkenal karena memiliki reputasi yang jelek karena sifat memuakkannya. Sejak saat itu, pria itu menjalakan hidupnya sebagai sih [Trouble Maker].

Chapter 06

Beberapa hari telah berlalu semenjak insiden besar yang terjadi saat pesta teh yang diadakan oleh anggota keluarga kerajaan, dan saat ini, Namikaze Naruto, putra dari Duke Minato dan Duchess Kushina sedang berada diperpustakaan.

Kondisi tubuh Naruto sudah mulai membaik setelah ia beristirahat selama seharian penuh, dan sehari setelahnya ia sudah bisa memulai rutinitas harinya.

Dipagi hari setelah ia bangun dari tidurnya, ia akan dimandikan oleh beberapa maid yang bertugas untuk merawat dirinya, jujur sebagai seorang pria dewasa berusia duapuluh tahun lebih, dimandikan oleh gadis-gadis muda itu membuatnya merasa aneh, meski maid yang memandikannya cukup enak untuk dipandang tapi alih-alih bernafsu Naruto malah merasa malu!

Bayangkan saja bung! Ia sudah melewati kehidupan sebagai seorang pria yang menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya didalam rumah, Naruto dapat dikatakan telah sepenuhnya mandiri, dan ia dapat dengan bangga mengatakan ia tidak membutuhkan masalah untuk memenuhi kebutuhan pribadinya! Ia bisa bersih-bersih rumah, mencuci dan bahkan ia dapat dengan bangga mengatakan kalau dirinya dapat memasak dan membuat berbagai macam hidangan baik itu lokal maupun internasional! Ia adalah contoh baik dari perwujudan impian dari karakter utama yang membenci masa muda dari suatu novel yang terkenal! Seorang bapak rumah tangga yang baik!

Dan karena itulah, melihat dirinya dimandikan padahal ia mampu untuk melakukannya sendiri itu membuat harga dirinya terluka. Oke, Naruto tahu, Naruto itu putra dari seorang bangsawan besar tingkat Duke yang dihormati oleh semua bangsawan, Lord Minato dan Lady Kushina yang membuatnya dapat memanjakan dirinya setiap hari, jika dia adalah karakter utama dari novel isekai yang bernasib sial setiap saat karena didampingi oleh dewi tidak berguna yang hutangnya bejibun itu maka tentu Naruto akan menikmati suasana ini!

Tapi Naruto tidak mau karena bagaimanapun, setelah ia bertunangan dengan tuan putri kedua, Anastasia Nikoelva Romanova hanya masa depan suram yang menunggunya, seperti yang seluruh penghuni kediaman Namikaze tahu, ia bertunangan dengan Anastasia-hime atas dasar luka gores didahi Naruto! Jika bukan karena itu mana mungkin putri kedua yang dijuluki [Silver Princess] mau bertunangan dengan gentong lemak sepertinya? Situasi dimana Tuan Putri Cantik menikah dengan Gentong lemak sepertinya hanya ada di Doujin Genre Ugly Bastard! Tidak ada sesuatu seperti itu dikehidupan nyata! Jikapun ada itu satu berbanding satu juta! Bahkan sepuluh juta!

Juga, mungkin hanya Naruto yang menyadari ini tapi kemungkinan besar Anastasia-hime mau mengikat pertunangan dengan dirinya adalah karena Anastasia-hime ingin menghindari pertunangan dengan bangsawan-bangsawan muda lainnya, ya simpelnya Anastasia-hime menggunakan Naruto sebagai tameng untuk membungkam bangsawan-bangsawan lain yang ingin menikahinya, well, Harus Naruto akui itu rencana yang kejam namun efektif.

Daripada bertunangan dengan bangsawan muda dari keluarga bangsawan besar lain, dengan memilih Naruto yang memiliki reputasi terburuk diseluruh kerajaan maka akan lebih mudah bagi Anastasia-hime untuk memutuskan ikatan pertunangan diantara mereka berdua, karena bagaimanapun reputasi Naruto buruk, bahkan sangking buruknya, Anastasia-hime hanya perlu melempar sedikit bensin pada masalah kecil dan 'boom' ia bisa memutuskan ikatan pertunangan yang dia ajukan sendiri, adapun menyangkal? Hahaha, maaf? Menurutmu orang dengan reputasi buruk seperti Naruto bisa menyangkal tuduhan dari orang bereputasi baik seperti Tuan Putri Anastasia? Oke, jika kau berpikir itu mungkin, maka ada yang salah dengan otakmu! Dari sudut pandang orang ketiga jelas mereka akan lebih percaya omongan dari orang bereputasi baik seperti Anastasia-hime! Sejak awal Naruto tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menerima nasibnya! Nasib antara eksekusi publik atau ditendang dari kerajaan, dengan katalain, pengasingan!

Memutuskan ikatan pertunangan secara sepihak katamu?

Oke, pikirkan ini, Anastasia-hime adalah seorang tuan putri kedua, dia dicintai rakyat juga banyak bangsawan besar yang ingin mengikatnya dalam ikatan pernikahan, jika Naruto mengajukan pemutusan ikatan pertunangan antara dirinya dengan Anastasia-hime menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi?

Itu mimpi buruk!

Naruto tidak hanya akan menyinggung Anastasia-hime tapi ia juga seperti melempar lumpur kewajah Ayah Anastasia-hime yang tak lain adalah Raja Kerajaan ini! Para bangsawan lain yang mengincar Tuan Putri Anastasia mungkin akan menggunakan kesempatan itu dan mendekatinya sekaligus menekan keluarga bangsawan Namikaze!

Lihat? Tidak ada hal baik dengan menjadi tunangan Anastasia-hime!

Karena masa depannya sudah dipastikan suram dan kelam maka Naruto bermaksud membuat dirinya menjadi mandiri, ia ingin tahu cara rakyat biasa bersosialisasi, ia juga ingin bisa memahami karakteristik dari bahan-bahan makanan yang umum dikalangan rakyat biasa yang ada didunia ini, karena itulah ia ingin setidaknya ia diberi kebebasan untuk melakukan semua sendiri namun saat ia mengatakan pada para maid yang merawatnya jika ia bisa melakukannya sendiri para maid memohon dan menangis padanya, mereka mengatakan sesuatu yang menyedihkan seperti.

'Setidaknya... Setidaknya keluarga saya...'

Melihat mereka memohon dan menangis seperti itu Naruto hanya dapat menghela nafas dan membiarkan mereka melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka untuk merawatnya sepenuh hati.

Setelah Naruto menyelesaikan perawatan para maid dan sarapan dengan Ayah dan ibunya, ia akan berada diperpustakaan sepanjang pagi, ia berada diperpustakaan untuk belajar sejarah tentang dunia ini, wilayah kerajaan-kekaisaran diseluruh dunia, wilayah bangsawan-bangsawan lain sampai ke hal-hal menarik seperti legenda dan mitos.

Diantara banyaknya buku legenda dan mitos tentang dunia ini yang paling Naruto sukai adalah legenda tentang Raja generasi pertama kerajaan ini bertarung melawan [Evil Dragon] yang menguasai seluruh wilayah kerajaan saat ini, sang Raja generasi pertama bersama dengan sahabat sejatinya berjuang melawan [Evil Dragon] itu dan akhirnya keluar sebagai pemenangnya, namun karena [Evil Dragon] itu sangat kuat, Raja generasi pertama dan sahabatnya membunuhnya dan menyegel jiwanya kedalam sebuah artefak yang disembunyikan ditempat yang tidak diketahui oleh siapapun...

Naruto membaca buku itu dengan senang, terlepas dari benar tidaknya legenda itu tapi yang jelas buku legenda itu sangat enak untuk dibaca, mengingatkannya pada Novel Fantasy didunia sebelumnya.

Naruto menghela nafas dan menutup buku yang baru saja selesai ia baca, ia menutup buku tentang tanaman obat-obatan dan cara penggunaannya itu, lalu meletakan buku itu keatas tumpukan buku disampingnya, Naruto meregangkan tubuhnya yang agak kaku karena terlalu banyak duduk sebelum ia melirik kesamping dimana terlihat seorang maid cantik bersurai silver gelap sedang berdiri sedikit jauh darinya, maid itu sudah sejak tadi berdiri disana dan memperhatikan Naruto sepanjang waktu.

Naruto tersenyum gugup melihat maid itu.

"Ano... Grayfia-san, apakah kau sudah sejak daritadi berdiri terus disana?"

Grayfia, nama Maid itu terdiam sebelum ia memejamkan matanya dan memgangguk kecil.

"Ya, saya sudah sejak tadi berdiri disini, apakah saya menganggu anda, tuan muda?"

"Tidak."Naruto mengeleng pelan dan tersenyum kecut." kau tidak menganggu-ku, aku hanya ingin tahu, kenapa kau harus berdiri disana, kenapa kau tidak mengambil kursi dan duduk didekatku."ucap Naruto.

"Ah... Saya tidak memikirkan itu..."

Naruto tersenyum pahit.

.

.

.

"Jadi, jadwalku hari ini adalah berlatih dengan Setanta-sensei lalu istirahat makan siang dan setelah itu belajar sihir dengan Irene-sensei lalu diakhiri dengan pelajaran tata krama dari ibu, apa benar begitu, Grayfia-san?"

"Ya, itu jadwal anda untuk hari ini, apa anda ingin saya membatalkan beberapa jadwal untuk menambah waktu anda beristirahat?"

Dilorong Mansion kediaman Namikaze, Naruto dan Grayfia berbincang-bincang tentang jadwal yang harus dilakukan hari ini. Naruto mengeleng pada kata-kata Grayfia.

"Tidak, aku akan melakukan semuanya."

"Tapi..."

Grayfia terlihat cemas dan ragu untuk sesaat, Naruto baru saja pulih dari kondisi tubuhnya yang melemah, bukankah seharusnya ia banyak-banyak beristirahat dan bermalas-malasan seperti yang biasa dia lakukan? Naruto yang merasakan keraguan dan kecemasan dalam nada Grayfia melirik Maid disebelahnya itu dan tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tahu kau mencemaskan kondisi tubuhku, Grayfia-san. Tapi aku harus melakukan ini, karena jika tidak dimasa depan nanti aku mungkin akan mengalami banyak kesulitan."

 _Seperti saat aku dibuang dari kerajaan ini contohnya..._

Naruto tersenyum pahit didalam hatinya. Grayfia terdiam mendengar perkataan Naruto, ia melupakannya... Bodoh! Bagaimana ia bisa melupakan tradisi penting itu! Setiap putra yang terlahir dikeluarga Namikaze mau itu dari keluarga inti atau keluarga cabang mereka harus mengikuti tradisi itu! Tradisi dimana setiap putra yang menyandang nama Namikaze diwajibkan untuk pergi kedunia luar saat mereka menginjak usia sepuluh tahun! Tuan mudanya saat ini baru berusia tujuh tahun dan dalam waktu tiga tahun lagi ia akan dikirim kedunia luar untuk membangun karakter dimasyarakat biasa! Bagaimana bisa Grayfia melupakan hal sepenting ini! Bodoh! Grayfia, Kau bodoh!

Grayfia memaki dirinya sendiri, jadi alasan tuan mudanya meminta pada Lord Minato untuk mengundang guru bela diri dan guru sihir adalah karena ia sadar dia akan disuruh pergi kedunia luar untuk belajar kebiasaan rakyat biasa! Ia ingin membuat persiapan untuk hidup didunia luar! Grayfia menatap tuan mudanya dengan tatapan mendalam.

Naruto baru berusia tujuh tahun tapi dia sudah menebak apa yang ia perlukan untuk hidup didunia luar, dia seperti Minato. Dari yang Grayfia dengar, Minato sewaktu berusia tujuh tahun ia juga belajar semua ilmu bela diri dan menguasainya dalam kurun waktu dua tahun, dan setelah itu ia belajar magic dan berhasil memperdalamnya dalam kurun waktu setahun. Minato adalah seorang jenius diantara generasinya saat itu, dan kini, apakah Naruto, Tuan Muda yang ia layani ini akan menjadi generasi selanjutnya dan menjadi seorang legenda seperti ayah?

Grayfia sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat sejauh mana Tuan Muda yang ia layani ini berkembang.

Namun sayangnya, Grayfia tidak tahu bahwa alasan sebenarnya kenapa Naruto mau berjuang keras seperti sekarang ini adalah sebagai persiapan kalau-kalau tugasnya sebagai perisai penolak surat lamaran berakhir dan ia diasingkan dari kerajaan ini. Tapi yeah, setelah semuanya, dugaan Grayfia tidak salah sepenuhnya, dia benar saat Naruto membuat 'persiapan untuk dunia luar'.

.

.

.

Siang itu, dihalaman keluarga Namikaze yang cukup-sangat-luas, Naruto mengatur deru nafasnya yang memburu, iris shappire miliknya menatap tajam Setanta yang berada tak jauh dari posisinya.

Setanta melangkah dengan tenang selagi mata merah miliknya menatap datar Naruto. Setanta memutar tombak kayu miliknya dan memindahkan tombak itu ketangan kirinya sebelun ia melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi, melihat lawannya datang Naruto memasang kuda-kuda bertahan, menguatkan stance miliknya dan bersiap menyambut Setanta, Naruto mempertajam semua indra yang ia miliki karena jika ia lengah sedikit saja maka dua atau tiga tulangnya akan patah! Naruto mengertakan giginya saat melihat Setanta sudah berada didepannya dengan tusukan cepat andalannya! Tidak ingin terkena itu, Naruto mengayunkan tombaknya dan menahan serangan Setanta!

Tak!

Tak!

Tak!

Tak!

Suara kayu berbenturan keras satu sama lain terdengar dihalaman yang luas itu, baik Naruto dan Setanta bertukar serangan dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa diikuti oleh mata, Grayfia yang menyaksikan dari samping tidak bisa untuk tidak tercengang, kecepatan yang keduanya lakukan bukanlah tahap seorang Lancer pemula tapi seorang Lancer veteran! Ia juga melihat Jika Setanta sudah mulai memakai 70-80% kekuatannya, ini luar biasa! Berapa banyak Lancer didunia ini yang sanggup melawan Setanta yang dikenal atas prestasinya memenangkan pertarungan satu melawan dua ratus orang? Itu hanya ada dalam hitungan jari! Namun, Tuan Mudanya, dia dapat memaksa Setanta untuk memakai lebih dari setengah porsi kekuatannya dengan kemampuannya sendiri!

Astaga! Dia bahkan belum genap sepuluh tahun! Jika Tuan Muda diberikan waktu untuk terus tumbuh siapa yang akan menduga ia akan menjadi legenda diantara semua Lancer didunia ini!

Grayfia memperhatikan latihan sparring antara keduanya dengan tatapan serius, sampai seorang maid datang dengan tergesa-gesa dan membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Grayfia.

"Apa kau serius?"

Grayfia bertanya dengan serius, Maid itu mengangguk kecil. Melihat itu ekspresi Grayfia berubah menjadi dingin, ia memasuki mode maid miliknya, ia mengangguk pada maid itu.

"Aku mengerti, aku akan pergi dan memberitahu Minato-sama dan Kushina-sama, kau tetaplah disini dan perhatikan tuan muda, dan ini, [Heal Potion], berikan pada Tuan Muda begitu latihan sparring mereka selesai."

"Akan kulakukan sesuai intruksimu, kepala maid."

Grayfia mengangguk dan segera pergi meninggalkan halaman itu, maid yang ditinggalkan dihalaman itu menatap kepergian Grayfia sampai sosok Grayfia menghilang, ia mengelap keringat didahinya dan menghela nafas lega. Ia sudah berlarian seharian untuk mencari keberadaan Grayfia untuk menyampaikan pesan dari merpati pos pada kepala maid itu, dan kini ia harus menjalankan tugas yang diberikan oleh kepala maid yaitu mengawasi tuan muda dan memberikan [Heal Potion] padanya...

"Uhm? Tunggu sebentar, kenapa Tuan Muda Naruto-sama membutuhkan [Heal Potion]."

Maid itu bergumam pelan sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping saat mendengar suara gaduh yang menganggu indra pendengaran dan saat ia melihat kesamping, dalam sekejap bola mata Maid itu melebar sepenuhnya.

"Ap-Apa-Apaan ini... Tuan Muda..."

Maid itu terkejut melihat Tuan Muda Naruto dan Setanta sedang bertukar serangan dengan kecepatan tinggi yang bahkan tidak dapat ia lihat dengan matanya sendiri! Apa-Apaan kecepatan serangan itu, bukankah itu terlalu cepat! Mustahil bagi Tuan Muda Naruto bisa menghindari serangan secepat itu, tapi Maid itu segera menelan kembali kata-katanya saat ia melihat Naruto menahan semua serangan Setanta dan melakukan serangan balik dengan kecepatan serangan yang tak kalah dari Setanta!

Tak!

Tak!

Tak!

Buakh!

"Cough!"

Wusssh!

Maid itu meringis tertahan saat melihat Tuan Muda Naruto terkena serangan tepat dibagian pinggang kanannya, serangan itu sangat kuat hingga mengirim Tuan muda Naruto terbang jauh, Tuan Muda Naruto terpelanting keatas tanah beberapa kaii sebelum akhirnya berhenti, melihat Tuan Mudanya seperti itu Maid itu dengan panik bergegas menuju Tuan Mudanya dengan maksud untuk memberikan [Heal Potion] pada Naruto, ia takut jika ia sedikit saja terlambat maka Tuan Muda itu akan marah besar padanya, mengingat sikapnya yang sangat jahat pada para maid yang tidak ia sukai, menjadi takut pada Tuan Muda adalah hal yang wajar! Karena itulah Maid itu panik dan bergegas menuju Naruto.

"Tu-Tuan Muda! Ini! [Heal Potion]"

Maid itu berteriak dengan putus asa, jaraknya dengan Naruto itu sangat jauh! Ia yakin membutuhkan waktu cukup lama agar bisa sampai disana, mata maid itu berkaca-kaca menahan tangis yang siap keluar, berdasarkan sifat tuan muda Naruto ia pasti akan mendapatkan tamparan bahkan pukulan pada wajahnya dan setelah itu ia akan dipecat!

Tidak, Tidak, Tidak! Itu tidak boleh terjadi, ia masih harus membiayai keluarganya! Ada ibu, dan adik-adiknya yang menunggu uang gaji dari dirinya! Apapun yang dilakukan tuan muda Naruto padanya ia akan menerima dan menahannya, terlepas itu tamparan, pukulan, atau cambukan, ia akan menahannya! Asalkan ia tidak dipecat ia akan menahannya sekuat tenaga! Maid itu mempercepat laju larinya namun saat ia akan memasuki jarak limapuluh meter dari Naruto, Tuan Muda Naruto bangkit dan mengambil tombak yang tergeletak tak jauh dari posisinya.

Wajah Maid itu menjadi pucat pasi, mungkinkah... Mungkinkah tuan muda Naruto akan menggunakan tombak kayu itu untuk memukul dirinya karena ia terlalu lama memberikan [Heal Potion] ini? Maid itu berlinang air mata, itu pasti akan sakit! Berapa banyak memar dan tulangnya yang akan retak jika ia dipukul dengan tombak kayu itu?

"Tu-Tuan Muda! Tunggu Sebentar! I-ini! Saya membawa [Heal Potion] untuk anda! *hiks..."

Maid itu menangis, ia mencoba yang terbaik untuk menahan suara isaknya agar tidak keluar namun suara itu keluar tanpa bisa ditahan! Setelah semuanya, ia akan menerima pukulan dari tuan muda Naruto dengan menggunakan tombak kayu itu.

"Jangan... Mendekat..."

Maid itu menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Tuan Muda Naruto bangkit dari posisinya, Naruto meludahkan darah yang masih ada ditenggorakannya, dan perlahan Naruto mengelap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah.

"Simpan [Heal Potion] itu untuk nanti, aku belum membutuhkannya saat ini..."

"Ta-Tapi Luka anda..."

"Luka seperti ini, masih bisa aku tahan... Simpan saja [Heal Potion] itu sampai latihan ini selesai..."

Naruto perlahan melangkah kedepan dan membuat gesture bertarung miliknya. Naruto merendahkan tubuhnya dan menaruh tombak kayu didepannya.

"... Lagipula, jika aku tidak bisa menahan luka seperti ini, aku bukan seorang laki-laki..."

Ba-dum!

Maid itu terpana melihat Tuan Muda-nya, ekspresi yang ditunjukan Tuan Muda-nya saat ini sangatlah keren... Memang Tuan mudanya masih terlihat agak gemukan tapi kata-kata yang dia ucapkan dan gerakan tubuhnya yang mengambil gesture bertarung sangatlah keren...

'Ap-Apa ini, Jantung-ku berdetak dengan cepat... Mu-Mungkinkah aku...'

Maid itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Naruto yang berdiri membelakanginya, Maid itu merenung sambil menatap punggung Naruto sebelum ia menyentuh pipinya yang merona dan dengan eskpresi seorang gadis yang sedang kasmaran, Maid itu berucap dengan lirih.

"Naruto...-sama~"

Brrr!

Naruto tiba-tiba merasakan dingin dipunggungnya, apa itu? Kenapa tiba-tiba ada hawa dingin yang berhembus dipunggungnya? Naruto mengeleng pelan untuk mengusir pikirannya, itu mungkin hanya firasatnya saja.

Setanta menatap datar Naruto yang bangkit dan memasang gesture bertarung, Setanta menepuk-nepuk tombak kayu dibahunya tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari Naruto.

"Bukan seorang laki-laki, huh~ Tuan Muda, terkadang kau bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang terdengar jantan juga."

"Yah, bagaimanapun aku seorang laki-laki, Sensei."

"Begitu, jadi karena kau seorang laki-laki, haruskah aku meningkatkan level sparring ini lagi, Tuan Muda?"

"..."

Naruto terdiam mendengar perkataan Setanta. Meningkatkan level sparring ini lagi? Apa kau ingin membunuhku?! Juga sejak tadi kau belum serius?! Naruto menelan kata-katanya dan tersenyum pahit.

"Apakah aku bisa menolak itu, sensei?"

"Hooh~ bukankah kau seorang 'laki-laki'? Apa tuan muda sudah turun kasta menjadi 'banci' karena mengingkari apa yang telah ia katakan?"

Twich!

Urat pelipis Naruto menebal mendengar kalimat provokasi murahan itu, ia tahu itu hanya Provokasi murahan tapi harga dirinya sebagai seorang laki-laki meraung keras karena merasa terhina! Naruto menguatkan cengkramannya pada tombak miliknya dan menatap tajam Setanta yang menyeringai mengejek.

"Hohoho~ tentu saja! Mari kita tingkatkan level sparring ini! Majulah kau, Baka-sensei!"

Teriak Naruto sambil meledakan [Mana] didalam tubuhnya, Naruto menyebarkan [Mana] miliknya keseluruh tubuhnya, ia memadatkan [Mana] itu hingga membuat setiap serat otot miliknya menebal dan menguat dengan intens. Setanta menyipitkan matanya saat ia melihat otot-otot Naruto mulai menebal dan menguat dengan intens.

'Anak ini... Dia menggunakan Teknik [Penguatan Tubuh]? Darimana dia mempelajari teknik itu? Aku tidak ingat aku pernah mengajarkan teknik itu pada anak ini?'

Apa yang tidak Setanta ketahui adalah Naruto tidak tahu bahwa apa yang dia lakukan saat ini adalah teknik [Penguatan Tubuh]. Naruto hanya mengambil prinsip dari [Original Magic] miliknya yang menyebarkan [Mana] keseluruh tubuhnya, dan merubahnya menjadi unsur petir. Apa yang Naruto lakukan adalah versi yang lebih sederhana dari [Zeus], ia hanya menyebarkan [Mana] keseluruh tubuhnya, menebalkan [Mana] itu dan membuatnya menguat dengan intens.

'Ini buruk... Dengan Teknik [penguatan tubuh] kekuatan ofensif miliknya akan meningkat beberapa kali lipat, aku harus mengeluarkan semua kekuatanku untuk bisa mengalahkannya...'

Berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ia batinkan. Setanta menyeringai senang. Darah yang telah lama membeku dalam dirinya mulai mendidih secara intens, sudah berapa lama dirinya dibuat menikmati sebuah pertarungan, setahun? Dua tahun? Tiga tahun yang lalu? Entahlah, Setanta tidak mengingatnya karena itu sudah terlalu lama.

Ia harus menikmati pertarungan ini dengan sepenuh hatinya, ia juga harus memastikan untuk tidak membunuh Tuan Muda ini. Setelah semuanya, Setanta sangat tercengang dengan Talenta yang dimiliki Naruto, selama ia menjadi instruktur bela diri tombak, hanya Naruto yang berkembang paling cepat hingga ketitik dimana Setanta dipaksa mengeluarkan 70-80% dalam waktu beberapa minggu setelah mereka pertama kali berlatih dan sekarang... Setanta dipaksa mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya! Ia akui ia sudah melemah daripada saat ia masih aktif digaris depan, tapi meski begitu ia masih memiliki cukup kekuatan untuk membunuh belasan orang secara bersamaan. Setanta tersenyum.

'Anak ini baru berusia tujuh tahun tapi Talenta yang dimilikinya sangat menakjubkan, hanya dalam waktu singkat ia dapat memaksaku bertarung dengan seluruh kekuatanku, dalam waktu beberapa bulan lagi mungkin tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa aku ajarkan padanya... Sepertinya aku harus mengembalikan 70% uang yang sudah aku terima untuk melatihnya selama 3 tahun penuh.'

Talenta Naruto terlalu menakutkan. Dia masih muda tapi kecepatan belajarnya melampaui anak-anak seusianya, jika Naruto dibiarkan untuk terus berlatih, dimasa depan mungkin dia akan menjadi seorang [Grand Lancer] terkuat sepanjang sejarah. Setanta tersenyum.

'Aku senang aku menerima tawaran Minato-sama untuk melatih putranya, jika aku tidak menerima tawaran Minato-sama waktu itu mungkin aku tidak akan melihat Talenta semenakjubkan ini, Namikaze Naruto, aku bangga memiliki murid sepertimu. .'

Setanta merendahkan tubuhnya dan menyiapkan tombak kayu miliknya didepannya, iris merah miliknya menatap tajam Naruto yang diselimuti aura biru tipis yang menandakan seberapa bagus kontrol [Mana] yang dimilikinya. Setanta menyeringai senang, ia menguatkan pegangannya pada tombak kayunya.

"Aku akan serius! Jangan salahkan aku jika kau menderita, Tuan Muda-, tidak Ojou-chan!"

"Gaaah! Diam dan majulah kau, Baka-sensei!"

Setanta menyeringai dan dalam sekejap ia menghentakan kakinya dan melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi, tak ingin ketinggalan Naruto juga menghentakan kakinya dan melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi! Keduanya memangkas jarak dalam sekejap dan mengayunkan tombak mereka dan...

Tak!

Dooom!

.

.

.

-TNOTM-

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa waktu berlalu sejak pertarungan sengit antara Naruto dan Setanta, dan kini ditengah halaman yang telah dipenuhi kawah, terlihat Naruto terlentang diatas tanah dan menatap langit biru selagi mengatur deru nafasnya yang memburu, sial! Tubuhnya sakit semua! Setanta-sensei memang nggak main-main kalau lagi latihan tanding! Semua tubuhnya penuh luka memar, beberapa tulangnya ada yang retak dan patah, orang itu, tidak bisakah dia berbelas kasih pada anak kecil seperti dirinya? Dan kemana perginya orang itu? Setelah menghajarnya dia langsung pergi begitu saja? Well, lihat saja nanti, ia akan membalas perbuatannya ini!?

"Si...Sial, akan kubalaskan, Baka-sensei..."

"Naruto-sama! I-Ini, silahkan diminum [Heal Potion] anda!"

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya sedikit dan menatap Maid yang berlari kearahnya, Maid ini... sepertinya dia menggantikan tugas Grayfia untuk memberikan [Heal Potion] untuk dirinya, Naruto mencoba bangkit, dan ia sedikit meringis merasakan seluruh tubuhnya menjerit nyeri! Naruto mengucapkan terimakasih pada Maid yang mau menahan tubuhnya, Naruto menerima [Heal Potion] dari Maid itu, membuka sumbat pada botolnya dan menengak isinya sampai habis.

Naruto merasakan rasa sakit berangsur-angsur lenyap dari tubuhnya, ia menghela nafas lega melihat semua luka fisiknya mulai pulih sepenuhnya. Seperti yang diharapkan dari dunia lain, luka yang seharusnya membutuhkan perawatan intensif selama beberapa bulan bisa sembuh hanya dengan mengonsumsi sebotol [Heal Potion], Naruto ingin tahu cara membuat [Heal Potion] ini, siapa tahu dimasa depan ia bisa membuatnya, jikalau sewaktu-waktu ia berada dalam keadaan darurat.

"Naruto-sama, bisakah anda berdiri?"

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang wajah maid yang mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Naruto berdiri. Dia maid yang cantik, terlebih fitur wajahnya yang menyerupai orang jepang dengan rambut hitam yang ia kuncir rapi, dia adalah perwujudan nyata dari seorang Yamato Nadeshiko! Naruto menepis pikiran ngawurnya dan menerima uluran tangan Maid itu.

"Terimakasih... Ano...?"

"Uh-Uhm... Saya... Ki-Kisaragi..."

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, maid ini memiliki nama keluarga, apakah mungkin dia putri dari seorang keluarga bangsawan? Naruto tersenyum didalam pikiran sampai ia lupa untuk melepaskan tangan Maid yang bernama Saya Kisaragi itu. Kisaragi yang melihat tangannya masih di genggam oleh Tuan Mudanya merona merah.

"U-uhm... Naruto-sama..."

"Ah, maaf aku melamun. Ada apa?"

"Uh-uhn... Ano, tangan..."

"Tangan? Ada apa dengan tanganmu? Apa tanganmu sakit?"

"Bu-Bukan! Bukan itu..."Kisaragi merona sampai telinganya, Naruto masih belum sadar dengan tangan miliknya yang masih dia genggam. Kisaragi bisa saja mengatakan pada Naruto untuk melepaskan tangannya tapi, ia malu untuk mengatakannya dan sebagian dari dirinya juga tak ingin mengatakannya! Naruto menaikan satu alisnya dengan bingung melihat Kisaragi yang merona didepannya, ada apa dengan dia? Apa dia sakit, tadi dia mengatakan sesuatu tentang tangan? Tunggu, tangan? Naruto perlahan menurunkan pandangannya kebawah dan ia melihat tangannya sedang mengenggam... Tangan... Kisaragi!?

"Uwa! Maaf! A-Aku tidak bermaksud..."

"Ti-Tidak, Tidak perlu minta maaf, anda tidak salah, Naruto-sama..."

Awkward!

Naruto dan Kisaragi merona malu, keduanya tidak berani menatap satu sama lain. Naruto mengaruk pipinya yang tak gatal untuk mengurangi kecanggungan dalam dirinya.

"Ki-Kisaragi-san, aku minta maaf aku tidak bermaksud..."

"Tidak, Tidak apa, Naruto-sama... _Lagipula saya tidak membencinya._ "

"Uhm? Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Ti-Tidak, aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa..."

"Begitu ya."

Naruto dan Kisaragi saling diam satu sama lain. Ya ampun, kenapa suasana bisa canggung begini? Naruto mengaruk belakang kepalanya, ia harus mencari topik untuk menghilangkan suasana canggung ini, Naruto berpikir sejenak sebelum ia mendapatkan topik percakapan yang pas! Naruto tersenyum dan menoleh kearah Kisaragi yang sejak tadi terus curi-curi lirikkan padanya.

"Ne, Kisaragi-san, apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"Ber-Bertanya tentang apa?"

"Kisaragi-san memiliki nama keluarga, apa Kisaragi-san putri seorang bangsawan?"

"Ah, ti-tidak, saya lahir dari keluarga biasa. Hanya saja alasan kenapa keluarga saya memiliki nama keluarga itu semua karena kakek buyut saya seorang [Hero] yang dipanggil dari dunia lain.."

Naruto membeku pada kata-kata Kisaragi, didunia ini ada juga Konsep [Hero] yang terpanggil dari dunia lain, kalau begitu maka seharusnya ada [Maou] juga bukan? Saat Naruto bertanya apakah ada [Maou] pada Kisaragi, Kisaragi mengangguk.

"Ya, [Maou] ada didunia ini, namun dia telah mati dua ratus tahun yang lalu ditangan [Hero] Ayato."

Naruto terdiam, oh sial... Ini seperti membangkitkan sebuah Flag!? Konsep [Hero] dan [Demon Lord] ada didunia ini, dan ia adalah seseorang yang bereinkarnasi kedunia ini, bukankah syarat itu sudah cukup untuk membangkitkan Event [kebangkitan Demon Lord]?

Naruto dan Kisaragi terus bertukar percakapan tentang Hero dan Demon Lord. Menurut legenda yang ada, nampaknya Demon Lord bisa bangkit namun itu hanya setiap lima ratus tahun sekali dan berkat Hero Ayato yang telah membunuhnya dua ratus tahun yang lalu maka masih ada tigaratus tahun sebelum kebangkitannya yang membuat Naruto merasa tenang, itu artinya ia bukan orang yang ditakdirkan sebagai [Hero]! Terimakasih untuk Dewa yang ada diatas sana karena mengirim dirinya kedunia ini pada masa dimana tidak ada ancaman dari [Demon Lord]

Naruto terus bertukar obrolan dengan Kisaragi sampai mendapatkan berita yang mengejutkan, sepertinya Hero Ayato adalah Kakek buyut dari Kisaragi, pantas saja Kisaragi terlihat seperti orang jepang, dengan rambut hitam panjang miliknya, ternyata didalam darahnya terdapat gen orang jepang!

Saat Naruto sedang asik mengobrol dengan Kisaragi sambil sesekali ditemani oleh tawa dari Kisaragi yang tertawa karena lelucon Naruto. Mereka terus menikmati obrolan mereka sampai tiba-tiba suhu udara berubah menjadi dingin.

"Hooh~"

Naruto merinding, suara ini... Naruto kenal suara ini, bagaimana bisa ia melupakan suara dari seseorang yang kemungkinan akan menjadi musuh terbesarnya? Naruto dengan gerakan patah-patah menoleh kebelakang dan seketika rona sehat meninggalkan wajahnya. Tepat tak jauh dari posisi Naruto dan Kisaragi saat ini, berdiri dengan aura bermartabat yang sangat kental yang seolah menyuruh orang lain untuk menghormatinya, Tuan Putri kedua, Anastasia Nikoelva Romanova, tunangan Naruto menatap dingin Naruto dan Kisaragi.

Perlahan Anastasia turun dari tangga, setiap langkah yang dia ambil setiap itu juga suhu udara mulai semakin turun.

"Aku, buru-buru datang kesini karena mendengar kabar bahwa tunanganku sudah sehat kembali, tapi apa yang aku lihat ini.."

Anastasia menginjak kakinya dengan kuat keatas tanah dan dalam sekejap tanah dibawah kakinya membeku dengan radius seluas beberapa meter dengan Anastasia sebagai pusatnya, Naruto menatap ngeri Anastasia, hanya dengan injakkan kakinya daerah seluas itu berubah jadi es! Itu menakutkan oi?!

Anastasia perlahan mengangkat wajahnya dan seketika itu juga seluruh bulu halus ditubuh Naruto berdiri, mata itu, mata dingin tanpa kehidupan itu, mata itu hanya dimiliki oleh perempuan Yandere! Orang ini, dia seorang Yandere! Keringat langsung membasahi wajah Naruto, suhu disekitar sini memang mendingin akibat efek es Anastasia-hime tapi entah kenapa keringat Naruto tidak bisa berhenti mengalir keluar!

Anastasia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sedingin kutub selatan. Ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan itu membuat efek terror pada diri Anastasia meningkat hingga 100%!?.

"Ne, Naruto-sama... Apakah ada alasan yang tepat untuk aku tidak membekukanmu hari ini? Aku akan memberikanmu waktu untuk menjelaskan perselingkuhan ini..."

"De-Dengar, Anastasia-hime ini tidak seperti yang kau tuduhkan!"

"Lima... Empat..."

"Tu-Tunggu! Waktuku cuman lima detik!?"

"Tiga... Dua..."

"O-Oke! Aku salah! Aku minta-,"

"Satu... Membekulah! [Cocytus]!"

Krak!

"Gyaaaaaaaah!?"

And Cut~

Ya Hallo~ bagaimana kabar kalian? Baikkah? Burukkah? Jika baik maka syukurlah! Jika tidak, kuburlah! #plak!

Ya, Hallo, Phantom disini! Aku kembali dengan Chapter baru dari TNOTM! Karena Reaksi yang diberikan para pembaca bagus dan ada beberapa ulasan yang bermanfaat untukku, semangatku langsung melonjak! Aku mengetik ini dalam sistem kejar semalam! SKS yang pernah dipopulerkan oleh Lord Bad Sector-sama! Jika aku tidak salah ingat sih, #te-hee #plak!

Oke, disini aku menambahkan beberapa hal seperti Talenta Naruto yang mengejutkan Setanta, karakter baru yang jatuh cinta dengan begitu mudahnya pada karakter utama yang Lucky bustard!? Dan kemunculan Anastasia-Denka!

Bakat/Talenta Naruto itu luar biasa, sangking luar biasanya Naruto nyampe nggak sadar hal itu, ya itu wajar karena orang berbakat cenderung untuk tidak mengetahui bakatnya sendiri sebelum ditunjukan oleh orang lain, dan kalau kau merasa tidak memiliki bakat maka ingatlah bahwa kau tidak sadar akan bakatmu sendiri, siapa tahu, bakatmu adalah bakat untuk menjadi tidak berbakat #plak!

Ya, intinya Naruto itu jenius, cuman dia nggak sadar! Dia juga banyak yang suka sama dia cuman dia nggak peka! Nih karakter sebenernya maunya apa?! Jenius nggak sadar banyak yang demen nggak peka!? Ya, begitulah pokoknya.

Lalu, Karakter baru disini yang jatuh cinta pada sisi yang katanya _jantan_ dia adalah Saya Kisaragi, Karakter utama dari Anime Gore, Blood C, alasan kenapa aku memasukan Saya Kisaragi dalam cerita ini adalah untuk, uhm? Calon selir? Atau karakter yang akan berjuang bersama Naruto disampingnya? Masalah kekuatan Saya sejauh yang saya tahu dia itu Swordmaster yang hebat, juga seorang Half-blood yang kuat! Sisanya saya masih harus mencarinya di Wiki karena disana lebih terperinci.

Lalu kemunculan Anastasia-hime, disini dan dichapter depan Anastasia-hime hanya berperan sebagai Pendamping! Ingat, pendamping dari seseorang dan siapa dia? Dia adalah Ra-, #plak!

Ya aku rasa sudah cukup sekian, saya Phantom undur diri dulu, sampai jumpah diwaktu, tempat dan dunia yang berbeda... Ciao!?

Next Chapter: Gorilla berwujud Bishoujo IV

Phantom Out!


	7. Chapter 7

**The Noble of Trouble Maker**

 **Desclaimer** : Jelas bukan punya saya!...,

 **Warning** : Gaje!, Au!, imajinasi Author!, OOC!, Bahasa gak baku!, bikin sakit mata!, GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!..., dan yang terpenting, Isekai!...,

 **Pairing** : Alur menentukan segalanya.

 **Summary** : Dia, mati muda saat menyelamatkan seorang wanita yang dirampok, namun bukannya terkirim keakhirat malah ia tersadar sebagai seorang Anak dari seorang bangsawan pembuat masalah, Namikaze Naruto. Anak bangsawan gendut mirip seekor babi dan terkenal karena memiliki reputasi yang jelek karena sifat memuakkannya. Sejak saat itu, pria itu menjalakan hidupnya sebagai sih [Trouble Maker].

Chapter 07

Naruto tahu, ia bukanlah orang yang terlahir dengan bentuk fisik yang bagus, ia gendut... Meski bentuk tubuhnya sudah semakin menyusut sejak terakhir kali Naruto menghadiri pesta teh yang diadakan keluarga bangsawan [Valkyrie] dan mendapatkan ingatan tentang kehidupan didunia sebelumnya sebagai seorang pria jepang berusia duapuluh tahun lebih disana.

Naruto juga sadar kalau reputasi yang ia miliki sangat buruk hingga hampir seluruh bangsawan kalangan atas tahu tentang reputasinya yang sangat buruk.

Bocah egois, manja, arogan, sombong dan suka merendahkan bangsawan lain yang lebih rendah dari dirinya.

Naruto akui, itu memang dirinya lakukan, namun itu saat sebelum ia mendapatkan ingatannya sebagai seorang pria dewasa yang hidup dinegeri yang dijuluki sebagai tempat matahari terbit itu. Setelah ia mendapatkan ingatan tentang kehidupan sebelumnya, Naruto berniat merubah dirinya menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik, ia melakukan itu selangkah demi selangkah agar tidak ada yang mencurigainya sebagai seseorang yang [Bereinkarnasi], sejauh ini Naruto tidak ingin dianggap sebagai orang aneh karena memiliki pola pikir seorang pria dewasa, Naruto berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk menutupi dirinya yang telah mendapatkan ingatan dari dunia sebelumnya.

Dan karena inilah Naruto terjebak dalam situasi yang aneh ini. Saat ini Naruto sedang berada dihalaman miliki keluarga Duke Namikaze, alasan kenapa ia berada ditempat ini adalah krena ditempat inilah ia berlatih seni bela diri tombak dari guru bela dirinya, Setanta. Namun, sesi latihan bela diri sudah selesai beberapa saat yang lalu... Hm? Kalian bertanya kenpa Naruto masih berada disana? Jika itu yang kalian tanyakan maka, tanyakan saja pada gadis kecil yang sedang berkacak pinggang angkuh didepan Naruto.

Anastasia mengetuk sepatu mewah yang terpasang dikakinya selagi iris biru miliknya menatap kearah Naruto dengan tatapan dingin tanpa kehidupan didalamnya.

"Jadi?"

Naruto menatap Anastasia didepannya dengan senyuman pahit yang terpatri diwajahnya.

"Sungguh, Hime. Aku sudah mengatakan yang sejujurnya! Aku dan Kisaragi-san hanya bertukar obrolan tentang [Hero] dan [Demon Lord] saja, tidak kurang tidak lebih!"

"Terus?"

"Terus... Tidak ada apa-apa lagi, hanya itu saja yang kami berdua lakukan! Dan, bukankah ini sudah saatnya bagimu untuk melepaskanku dari balok es ini!"

Anastasia menatap datar Naruto yang berujar dengan kesal. Iris biru beku itu mengabaikan Naruto yang terjebak didalam balok es yang hanya menyisakan kepalanya saja sementara sisanya berada dalam balok es. Anastasia mengabaikan permohonan Naruto dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah maid yang duduk bersimpuh diatas tanah tepat disebelah balok es yang menyegel Naruto.

"Kau, kakak maid yang disana, apa yang dikatakan Naruto-sama benar?"

"Oi! Hime! Kau mengabaikanku!"

"I-Iya, kami hanya berbicara tentang [Hero] dan [Demon Lord], hanya itu saja, Tuan Putri."

"Dan kau meresponnya! Kisaragi-san! Ada apa ini? Apa aku sedang diabaikan disini?!"

Mengabaikan teriakan terkejut Naruto, Anastasia menatap Maid Kisaragi dengan tatapan intens sebelum ia menghela nafas saat tidak menemukan kebohongan dimata maid itu, meskipun masih berusia tujuh tahun, Anatasia dapat menebak kebohongan saat ia menatap mata lawan bicaranya, saat dia mengatakan sesuatu dan matanya bergerak, maka dia bohong. Namun Anastasia tidak melihat pergerakan bola mata Maid Kisaragi dengan kata lain dia jujur.

"Baiklah, aku percaya pada kata-kata kalian."

Anastasia mengangkat tangannya dan menjentikan jari mungilnya dan dalam sekejap balok es yang menyegel Naruto retak lalu hancur berkeping-keping dan menghilang keudara.

Naruto yang dibebaskan menghela nafas lega, akhirnya ia terbebas dari balok es yang dingin itu. Jujur bung, balok es itu sangat dingin hingga bisa membekukan daging dalam waktu hitungan menit, Naruto dapat melawan suhu dingin balok es itu karena ia melindungi kulitnya dengan lapisan [Mana] tipis. Guru sihir Naruto, Irene Belserion-sensei pernah mengatakan bahwa sihir tercipta dari [Mana] dan untuk mengurangi dampak dari sihir itu maka kita bisa melapisi tubuh dengan [Mana] untuk mengikis dampak dari serangan sihir, meski itu tidak berarti banyak karena itu lebih lemah dari pada sihir [Self Protection] atau [Mana Barrier] sederhana namun Naruto pikir itu bisa ia manfaatkan meski hanya sedikit.

Bagi Naruto setiap teknik atau magic yang dijuluki tidak berguna sekalipun akan menjadi berguna ditangan seseorang yang dapat memanfaatkan potensi penuhnya. Bagi Naruto Sebuah pertarungan tidak ditentukan oleh banyaknya sihir yang kita kuasai melainkan dari seberapa ahlinya kita memanfaatkan potensi magic yang kita kuasai. Sebagai contoh, seorang pendekar pedang terjenius sekalipun akan menjadi orang bodoh didepan mata seorang koki jenius dalam sebuah kontes memasak karena pendekar pedang itu hanya tahu cara memanfaatkan pedangnya dalam sebuah pertarungan dimedan perang, berbeda dengan sang koki yang sudah tahu hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan memasak yang merupakan dunianya.

Naruto tidak masalah jika Irene mengatakan melapisi tubuh dengan [Mana] adalah sesuatu yang tak berguna, siapa tahu suatu saat nanti Naruto dapat memenangkan pertarungan melawan musuhnya dengan memanfaatkan teknik ini. Naruto mengecek tubuhnya untuk melihat apakah ada masalah pada tubuhnya, dan ia menghela nafas lega saat melihat tidak ada masalah pada tubuhnya.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Anastsia yang berada didepannya, dan satu alis Naruto terangkat saat ia menyadari sesuatu, kenapa Anastasia ada diwilayah kediaman Duke Namikaze? Ada perlu apa dia disini? Tunggu sebentar... Mungkinkah tujuan datang kesini adalah untuk memberikan pernyataan tentangan hukuman Naruto?...

Naruto mau tidak mau memikirkan hal itu, Anastasia adalah adik dari Tuan Putri Pertama yang telah ia lecehkan didepan umum! Anastasia mungkin datang kewilayah Namikaze untuk menyatakan hukuman Naruto dan membawanya pergi untuk diadili! Wajah Naruto pucat pasi, apakah ini akhirnya? Akhir dari dirinya telah ada didepan matanya?

"A-Ano, Hime-sama... Jika aku boleh tahu, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Naruto bertanya dengan gugup, ia menahan suaranya agar tidak terdengar bergetar. Anastasia terdiam sejenak dan memandang Naruto dengan mata biru beku miliknya. perlahan, mata itu mulai terisi cahaya dan sedetik kemudian, Anastasia memukul tangannya saat ia mengingat sesuatu yang penting.

"Ah. Aku lupa." Anastasia berdehem sebentar dan perlahan mengangkat kedua sisi gaunnya seraya menunduk dengan sopan."Naruto-sama, tolong ikutlah dengan saya, anda sudah ditunggu oleh seseorang."ucap Anastasia dengan sopan hingga membuat ekspresi bingung tercetak diwajah Naruto. Jadi, Anastasia datang kesini bukan untuk menyatakan tuduhan pada dirinya dan membawanya kepengadilan agung untuk diadili? Naruto menghela nafas lega dalam hati, setidaknya ia masih bisa hidup lebih lama lagi. Naruto menatap Anastasia dan bertanya dengan nada ringan.

"Jika boleh aku tahu, siapa orang yang menunggu-ku?"

"Ratu Selanjutnya, Tuan Putri Pertama, Arcueid Brunestud Romanova-sama."

Dan, Rona sehat diwajah Naruto lenyap seketika.

.

.

.

-The Noble of Trouble Maker-

.

.

.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Namikaze Naruto-sama. Perkenalkan, Saya, Arcueid Brunestud Romanova, putri pertama dari Raja dan Ratu Kerajaan Bahlum."

"U-Uhm, senang bertemu denganmu juga, Tuan Putri Arcueid-sama, saya, Namikaze Naruto merasa terhormat bisa menyambut anda dikediaman keluarga Namikaze kami."

Diruang keluarga, Naruto berhadapan langsung dengan Tuan Putri Pertama, Arcueid Brunestud Romanova. Oke, Naruto mungkin telat untuk mengatakan ini tapi bukankah keluarga bangsawan dikerajaan ini memiliki hobi menamai anaknya dengan nama yang dapat membuat lidah mereka terselip? Beruntung Naruto terlahir dari keluarga Namikaze yang membuatnya lebih mudah untuk diucapkan. Naruto menatap Arcueid didepannya.

Dia adalah seorang perempuan yang tidak dapat dikatakan cantik karena dia masih muda, dia imut, sangat imut sampai ketitik dimana orang-orang akan mengorbankan diri mereka untuk melindungi gadis kecil ini. Sesuai julukannya sebagai [Golden Princess], dia memiliki rambut panjang berwarna pirang yang nampak berkilauan saat tertimpa sinar matahari yang masuk dari jendela kaca yang dipasang diruangan ini. Dia memiliki mata merah yang terlihat tajam namun berisi kelembutan didalamnya, bulu mata yang panjang, dan terlihat mempesona saat mata itu berkedip juga tak lupa bibir tipis yang tercelup dalam warna peach alami yang nampak lembut dan mengundang siapapun untuk menyentuhnya.

Naruto memandang kearah bibir pink tipis Arcueid, dan seketika ingatan tentang kejadian dimana ia memberikan nafas buatan untuknya mulai muncul dibenaknya, Naruto merona sedikit sebelum ia menghilangkan pemikirannya itu dan mencoba memasang senyuman yang menawan meski efeknya malah terlihat menjijikan.

"Jika aku boleh tahu, ada keperluan apa sampai Arcueid-sama datang mengunjungi kediaman Namikaze kami?"

Tanya Naruto. Arcueid yang sedang menyesap teh miliknya menurunkan cangkir tehnya dan menatap Naruto yang tersenyum padanya. Arcueid tersenyum dan meletakan cangkir teh miliknya diatas piring kecil yang ada diatas meja didepannya.

"Aku datang kesini untuk menyampaikan rasa terimakasih dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam untuk Naruto-sama, karena jika anda tidak menyelamatkan-ku dihari itu, maka aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku."

Arcueid mengatakan itu dengan senyuman tipis diwajahnya, membuat Naruto menatapnya dengan mata berkedip bingung. Jadi, kedatangan dia kesini hanya untuk menyampaikan rasa terimakasih pada Naruto karena telah menyelamatkannya saat kejadian ditaman belakang istana? Serius, Hanya itu saja? Dia tidak datang kesini untuk membawa Naruto kepengadilan tinggi kerajaan karena kasus pelecehan yang Naruto lakukan terhadapnya? Entah kenapa Naruto merasa seolah beban yang ada dipundaknya telah menghilang dan membuat tubuhnya menjadi lebih rileks.

'Terimakasih Tuhan, Aku masih bisa hidup lebih lama lagi.'

Naruto menghela nafas lega dalam hatinya. Syukurlah, tadinya ia sempat ketakutan saat mendengar Tuan Putri Arcueid datang berkunjung ke Kediaman Namikaze, ia mengira kedatangan Arcueid kesini untuk menjatuhkan hukuman mati pada dirinya, tapi ternyata tujuannya hanya untuk menyampaikan rasa terimakasih karena Naruto sudah menyelamatkan dirinya. Naruto tersenyum ringan saat beban dihatinya sudah lenyap dan menatap lurus kearah Arcueid.

"Kata-Kata Anda terlalu baik untukku, Arcueid-sama. Saat itu aku secara kebetulan melihat anda dalam masalah dihari itu, dan karena sudah menjadi kewajiban sebagai sesama manusia untuk saling tolong-menolong aku langsung memutuskan untuk menyelamatkan anda."

Arcueid terdiam mendengar kata-kata Naruto, iris merah Arucied menatap wajah Naruto dengan tatapan mendalam. Deru nafas, ekspresi Natural, pergerakan bola mata dan dari nada bicaranya, dia berkata jujur. Arcueid melunakan ekspresinya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Ufufu~ anda terlalu merendah, Naruto-sama. Anda sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku, seorang anggota keluarga kerajaan, anda berhak mendapatkan hadiah ada prestasi anda menyelamatkan Anggota keluarga kerajaan, selain medali kehormatan [Blue Rose] yang akan diberikan pada anda, Kerajaan akan memberikan anda imbalan atas jasa anda menyelamatkan diriku. Naruto-sama, adakah hadiah yang anda inginkan?"

Arcueid mengatakan itu dengan senyuman tipis yang menawan. Naruto, yang mendengar perkataan Arcueid malah terdiam dengan mata berkedip, apa itu Medali Kehormatan [Blue Rose]? adalah apa yang ada dipikiran Naruto.

'Me-Medali [Blue Rose], i-itukan...'

'Aku tidak menyangka ada lagi orang yang akan mendapatkan Medali [Blue Rose] selain Duchess Kushina!'

'Terlebih, dia masih berusia tujuh tahun! Yang menjadikannya sebagai penerima medali kehormatan termuda sepanjang sejarah! Setelah ini dia tidak bisa lagi dipanggil Tuan muda Naruto tapi, Dame Naruto!'

Naruto terdiam, meski para maid yang ada diruang itu berada cukup jauh dari posisinya Naruto masih dapat mendengar percakapan yang mereka lakukan. Naruto melirik kearah Grayfia yang berdiri dibelakangnya dan ia dapat melihat ekspresi shock diwajah kepala maid yang biasanya terlihat dingin itu.

'Aku tidak tahu, apakah ini berita baik atau berita buruk. Tapi menilai dari ekspresi yang ditunjukan Grayfia dan maid-maid itu maka jelas ini bukanlah berita buruk, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa ini juga bukan berita baik?'

Naruto menghapus pemikirannya itu lalu menatap Arcueid dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan.

"Tolong, jangan lakukan itu, Arcueid-sama. Aku menyelamatkan anda karena itu merupakan kewajibanku sebagai seorang manusia, bukan karena aku menginginkan sebuah hadiah dari Kerajaan, dan lagipula nyawa manusia itu jauh lebih berharga daripada sebuah medali kehormatan atau hadiah yang anda katakan itu, dengan anda datang dan mengucapkan rasa terimakasih saja itu sudah cukup untukku."

 _Karena setelah semuanya, hadiah dan medali kehormatanku akan dicabut saat aku diasingkan dari kerajaan ini..._

Naruto tersenyum pahit dalam hati, hidup terkadang seperti itu. Saat kau mengharapkan sesuatu maka kau juga terkadang harus menerima kenyataan bahwa yang kau harapkan belum tentu menjadi milikmu.

Arcueid terkejut, lebih tepatnya batinnya terkejut! Ini adalah Medali [Blue Rose]! Medali kehormatan tertinggi selain Medali [White Rose]! Untuk mendapatkan medali [Blue Rose] itu tidaklah mudah karena medali ini hanya diberikan kepada mereka yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawa anggota keluarga kerajaan! Selama berdirinya Kerajaan ini, Medali [Blue Rose] hanya pernah diberikan pada Uzumaki Kushina yang sekarang menjadi Namikaze Kushina atas Prestasinya menyelamatkan nyawa sang Raja yang saat itu ikut berperang melawan Kerajaan tetangga! Medali ini memiliki banyak manfaat yang tidak bisa didapatkan oleh Keluarga Bangsawan Mana-pun diantaranya adalah ijin menemui anggota keluarga kerajaan, akses memasuki istana sesuka hati dan beberapa manfaat lainnya! Namun pemuda ini, dia menolaknya!

Siapa! Siapa yang tidak terkejut mendengar ada orang, terlebih Seorang Bangsawan yang dengan entengnya menolak Hadiah dan Medali [Blue Rose]! Lihat! Semua orang diruangan ini terkejut! Mereka semua menatap Pemuda ini dengan ekspresi tak percaya! Arcueid mengendalikan emosinya dan mencoba terlihat tenang meski ia harus akui dirinya tidak dapat menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak gemetar karena rasa shock yang melandanya

"A-Ano, apa anda yakin, Naruto-sama. Maksudku, Medali Kehormatan dan Hadiah ini ditunjukan untuk membalas prestasi anda yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawa anggota keluarga kerajaan..."

Tanya Arcueid dengan ekspresi cemas. Jelas Arcueid cemas, jika dirinya tidak bisa membalas jasa Naruto yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya maka ini akan menjadi hutang budi yang harus dibalas dikemudian hari, dan kemungkinan terburuk Naruto akan menggunakan hutang budi ini untuk mengancam martabat kerajaan. Itu tidak bisa dibiarkan, ia harus membuat Naruto menerima hadiah hari ini, saat ini juga atau ini bisa jadi masalah dikemudian hari. Tanpa menyadari pikiran cemas Arcueid, Naruto tersenyum kecil pada Arcueid sebelum ia menatap bayangannya yang terpantul pada permukaan teh didepannya.

"Rasa terimakasih yang tulus dari anda saja sudah cukup untukku, Arcueid-sama. Setelah semuanya, aku harap anda lebih memperhatikan tindakan anda. Nyawa anda bukan hanya milik anda seorang tapi milik kerajaan ini, jika anda, Calon Ratu Selanjutnya mengalami kecelakaan, bukan hanya orang terdekat anda saja yang akan bersedih tapi seluruh Kerajaan Bahlum akan bersedih."

"..."

Naruto tersenyum melihat Arcueid yang terdiam, Naruto yakin saat ini Arcueid sedang merenungkan perkataannya. Naruto tersenyum kecil dan mengambil cangkir tehnya lalu menyesapnya dengan tenang.

Anastasia terdiam menatap Naruto yang berada didepannya, ini hanya firasatnya saja atau Naruto mulai terlihat berbeda? Bagaimana mengatakannya ya? Dewasa dan bermartabat...?

Dulu, Anastasia percaya kalau Putra Duke ini adalah seorang sampah diantara bangsawan tingkat atas. Dari yang Anastasia dengar dari rumor beredar kalau Naruto itu egois, arogan, kekanak-kanakkan dan tidak dapat diandalkan.

Tapi, semakin Anastasia berinteraksi dengan Naruto semakin Anastasia ragu dengan kebenaran rumor yang beredar, karena bagaimanapun buktinya ada didepannya saat ini, Naruto tidak egois, dia terlihat lebih mempedulikan orang lain ketimbang dirinya sendiri, Naruto tidak arogan, ia rendah hati, kekanak-kanakkan? Tidak, sikap yang ditunjukan saat menghadapi kakaknya itu sikap seorang bangsawan yang menerima pendidikan tata krama dari guru terbaik! Dan sikap tak bisa diandalkan, apa kau bercanda? Dia terlihat bisa diandalkan, kata-kata yang dia ucapkan memiliki bobot untuk dipertanggung jawabkan sampai ketitik dimana Kakak-nya, Arcueid tidak bisa menyanggah-nya!

Tanpa Anastasia sadari, Arcueid juga memikirkan hal yang sama, jujur sejak ia tahu bahwa orang yang menyelamatkan nyawa adalah Putra dari Duke Minato, Arcueid sempat mempertanyakan kondisi telinganya, namun saat ia meminta dokter istana yang pada saat itu merawatnya untuk mengulang nama bangsawan muda yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya dokter istana dengan senang hati mengatakan jika Namikaze Naruto lah yang telah menyelamatkannya, seandainya Naruto tidak bergerak cepat untuk menyelamatkannya mungkin nyawa-nya sudah tidak dapat tertolong lagi. Terlepas dari cara vulgar yang digunakan Naruto untuk memancing kembali fungsi pernafasannya, Arcueid masih berhutang nyawa pada Naruto, karena itulah setelah ia berdiskusi dengan ayahanda dan ibunda-nya, mereka memutuskan untuk memberi Naruto hadiah atas jasanya, tapi pemuda ini, dia dengan tenang menolak medali kehormatan [Blue Rose] dan satu hadiah dimana kerajaan akan dengan senang hati mengambulkan apapun permintaan yang diinginkannya!

Arcueid tidak tahu, ia tidak dapat menebak arah pikiran pemuda ini, dia sulit ditebak seolah-olah pola pikirannya sudah melampaui anak seusianya. Arcueid menjadi cemas, sebagai ratu selanjutnya yang akan menggantikan posisi ayahnya sebagai penguasa kerajaan ini, Arcueid dituntut untuk menjalin hubungan baik dengan semua keluarga bangsawan dikerajaan ini, khususnya Keluarga Ducal Namikaze ini.

Ducal Namikaze adalah Bangsawan yang memiliki kekuatan militer yang sanggup menjadi ancaman serius bagi kerajaan, selain pasukan mereka terdiri dari pasukan elit dengan spek kemampuan tinggi, mereka juga sangat loyal pada penguasa mereka, Lord Minato. Jika Minato memutuskan untuk menggerakan pasukannya dan berperang dengan kerajaan maka kerajaan akan berada dalam krisis yang sangat parah!

Karena itu Arcueid berniat menunjukan sikap baiknya pada keluarga Duke Namikaze untuk menjaga ikatan diantara keluarga Namikaze dengan Keluarga kerajaan, bahkan pertunangan sang adik, Anastasia dan penerus keluarga Namikaze, Naruto dimaksudkan untuk mencegah hubungan antara dua keluarga meregang! Setelah semuanya, Arcueid diberitahu bahwa kerajaan tetangga tidak akan pernah berani menyerang Kerajaan ini selama Lord Minato, Lady Kushina dan Pasukan Namikaze masih setia pada kerajaan.

Dan inilah yang membuat Arcueid cemas, jika Naruto tidak mau menerima hadiah dari keluarga kerajaan atas jasa-nya, maka bangsawan lain akan menganggap ada keretakan hubungan antara keluarga kerajaan dengan keluarga Namikaze! Hal ini tentu akan dimanfaatkan oleh bangsawan-bangsawan lain yang menginginkan perpecahan antara dua keluarga ini. Mungkin kalian tidak akan percaya tapi pengaruh Keluarga Namikaze sangat besar untuk kerajaan ini sampai kerajaan akan langsung hancur saat Keluarga Namikaze memutuskan untuk memusuhi mereka.

Arcueid mengigit bibirnya, ia harus memikirkan sesuatu untuk membuat Naruto mau menerima hadiahnya, saat Arcueid memutar otaknya untuk mencari solusi atas masalah ini, tiba-tiba seseorang masuk kedalam ruangan, dia adalah seorang wanita cantik dengan surai merah panjang miliknya, wanita itu menggunakan pakaian yang menonjolkan poin lekuk tubuhnya secara tepat, wanita itu adalah Irene Belserion, guru sihir dari Naruto.

"Yah~ ternyata anda berada disini, Tuan Muda?"

Irene tersenyum saat melihat Naruto yang juga menatap kearahnya dengan bola mata melebar sempurna dan menyemburkan tehnya secara refleks karena terkejut melihat kemunculan Irene. Naruto terbatuk merasakan rasa sakit ditenggorokkannya selagi ia menatap Irene yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"I-Irene-sensei, kenapa anda ada disini?"

Tanya Naruto, Irene tersenyum melihat Naruto sebelum pandangannya menangkap dua gadis kecil yang duduk didepan Naruto, mata cokelat Irene menyipit saat melihat dua gadis kecil itu, Irene tersenyum saat mengenali identitas kedua gadis kecil itu.

"Ara, bukankah kalian adalah Tuan Putri Arcueid-sama dan Tuan Putri Anastasia-sama, heh~ jadi Tuan muda sedang menerima tamu penting, ufufu~ tuan muda, saya akan menunggu ditempat biasa, jadi anda bisa datang setelah anda selesai disini, maaf sudah menganggu~"

Setelah mengatakan itu Irene melengang pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu dalam keheningan yang aneh. Naruto yang melihat kepergian guru sihirnya itu menepuk dahinya dengan pelan, kenapa dari semua waktu yang ada, kenapa gurunya harus datang disaat pembicaraan penting begini, dan juga kenapa guru sihirnya harus repot-repot datang ketempat ini? Bukankah dia bisa duduk diteras yang menghadap kehalaman dan menikmati secangkir teh dan sepiring kue kering sembari menunggu dirinya? Naruto menghela nafas dan menatap kearah Arcueid dan Anastasia yang terdiam melihat kepergian Irene.

"U-Uhm, Arcueid-sama, Anastasia-sama. Jika tidak ada lagi yang ingin dibicarakan lagi, aku ijin undur diri dulu. aku masih harus pergi dan berlatih sihir dengan Irene-sensei, jadi saya permisi."

Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto bersiap untuk pergi namun saat ia baru saja beranjak dari sofanya, Anastasia menghentikannya.

"Tu-Tunggu Naruto-sama..."

Naruto yang baru saja akan mengambil langkah pertama menghentikan niatnya dan menoleh kearah Anastasia yang memanggil namanya dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata 'ada apa?'. Anastasia yang mengerti tatapan itu menenangkan dirinya sejenak sebelum menatap lurus Naruto.

"Naruto-sama, hubungan apa yang anda miliki dengan Irene Belserion-sama?"

Tanya Anastasia, Naruto menaikan satu aslinya ketika melihat ekspresi cemas yang tercetak diwajah Anastasia, Naruto tidak tahu kenapa Anastasia membuat ekspresi seperti itu. Uhm? Tunggu sebentar, mungkinkah Anastasia cemas jika dirinya memiliki hubungan spesial dengan Irene? Naruto mau tidak mau berpikir seperti itu mengingat Anastasia bertindak seperti tunangan yang posesif saat melihat dirinya mengobrol asik dengan Kisaragi. Naruto tersenyum ringan dan menepuk pelan surai silver Anastasia.

"Hubunganku dengan Irene-sensei, hanya sebatas guru dan murid, Irene-sensei adalah guru yang ditunjuk ibuku untuk mengajariku sihir, hanya itu, tidak ada hal lain yang perlu kau cemaskan, Hime."

Naruto tersenyum pada Anastasia untuk yang terakhir sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu untuk pergi menyusul Irene ketempat latihan. Melihat kepergian Naruto, Anastasia memasang ekspresi rumit, dan tidak hanya Anastasia, Arcueid juga memiliki ekspresi yang sama diwajahnya.

.

.

.

-The Noble of Trouble Maker-

.

.

.

Setelah Anastasia dan Arcueid berpamitan pada orang-orang dikediaman Namikaze, kedua tuan putri itu naik ke kereta kuda mereka dan segera pergi meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze. Didalam kereta kuda, baik Arcueid maupun Anastasia tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuka percakapan hingga menyebabkan suasana hening menyelimuti kereta itu. Arcueid memasang ekspresi rumit diwajahnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya dan memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Kita, harus merubah evaluasi kita terhadap Naruto-sama, aku akan pergi menemui ayahanda untuk membicarakan hal ini."

"Aku mengerti, Kak. Aku akan membantumu saat menghadapi ayahanda."

Ucap Anastasia dibalas anggukan kecil dari Arcueid.

Arcueid harus merubah pandangannya pada sosok yang disebut sebagai ' _sampah bangsawan kelas atas_ ' atau lebih dikenal sebagai Namikaze Naruto, setelah hari ini dimana dia menyaksikan sendiri seperti apa Namikaze Naruto yang sebenarnya ia jadi meragukan rumor yang beredar dikalangan bangsawan atas, maksudnya, tidak seperti rumor yang beredar. Sifat, sikap dan tingkah laku Naruto sangat baik untuk seseorang yang terlahir didalam keluarga bangsawan atas sekelas [Duke].

Arcueid jadi memiliki dugaan jika rumor itu dibuat-buat untuk menjelek-jelekkan keluarga Namikaze-, tidak, itu konyol. Memang siapa yang berani menjelek-jelekkan keluarga yang bahkan tidak bisa disentuh secara sembarangan oleh keluarga kerajaan? Jawabannya tidak ada! Jika pun ada maka hanya akan ada kehancuran yang akan menimpa keluarga bangsawan itu.

Jika rumor itu bukan hasil dari perbuatan orang lain, lalu darimana rumor itu berasal? Apakah mungkin Namikaze Naruto berpura-pura bertingkah seperti sampah didepan bangsawan lain untuk menilai keluarga bangsawan mana yang cocok untuk diajak kerjasama saat ia mengambil alih keluarga Namikaze? Jika benar begitu maka Namikaze Naruto adalah seorang aktor berbakat yang berhasil menipu seluruh bangsawan yang ada di Kerajaan Bahlum dengan berpura-pura menjadi 'sampah bangsawan kalangan atas'.

Arcueid mengigit bibirnya dengan frustasi. Semakin Arcueid mencoba menganalisis arah pemikiran Naruto, dirinya selalu berakhir dengan jawaban yang tidak memuaskan. Ia tidak bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan oleh pemuda itu, ia takut jika semua sikap Namikaze Naruto yang dirumorkan hanyalah samaran yang ia gunakan untuk menentukan keluarga mana yang bisa menjadi kawan dan keluarga mana yang bisa menjadi lawan untuk keluarga Namikaze...

Arcueid melebarkan matanya, jika memang itu yang terjadi maka, ia dan Anastasia harus memikirkan rencana baru untuk menghadapi Namikaze Naruto dimasa depan nanti!

'Kalau selama ini Naruto-sama memang merencanakan itu semua maka dia adalah seorang Bangsawan yang menakutkan jika dijadikan sebagai lawan, aku harus menggerakan Fraksiku untuk lebih memperhatikan sikap mereka terhadap Namikaze Naruto.'

Arcueid mengigil takut. Astaga... Sebenarnya Monster macam apa yang dilahirkan oleh Lord Minato dan Lady Kushina! Dengan semua rencana yang Naruto lakukan, dia tidak hanya akan merekrut sekutu dengan potensi kekuatan terbaik untuk dirinya sendiri tapi Naruto juga akan menjadi lawan menakutkan untuk musuh-musuhnya.

'Aku harus memberitahu ayahanda dan ibunda tentang hal ini, kita harus melakukan yang terbaik untuk setidaknya berada disisi Namikaze Naruto sebagai seorang sekutu yang bisa dipercaya.'

Arcueid, adalah orang yang cerdas. Dengan kecerdasannya ia dapat dengan mudah menemukan solusi untuk setiap masalah yang bahkan orang dewasa sekalipun kesulitan menyelesaikan masalah tersebut, karena kecerdasan yang dimilikinya ia sering dibawa oleh sang raja disetiap rapat penting yang diadakan oleh sang raja untuk bertukar pemikiran. Arcueid, bangga akan kecerdasannya yang bisa dikatakan melampaui orang dewasa namun, kali ini Arcueid, untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa dikalahkan oleh seorang pemuda yang setahun lebih muda dari dirinya...

'Namikaze Naruto... Sungguh Bangsawan yang menakutkan.'

.

.

.

Diruang kepala keluarga Namikaze, terlihat kepala maid Grayfia tengah sibuk menyusun dokumen yang ada diatas meja kerja kepala keluarga saat ini, Minato-sama. Grayfia mengurut dan memilah dokumen penting yang tertumpuk tak beraturan disana, biasanya pekerjaan ini dilakukan oleh istri Minato-sama yang tak lain adalah Kushina. Namun saat ini kepala keluarga dan istrinya sedang tidak berada disini, dikediaman Namikaze. Mereka berdua saat ini tengah mengerjakan sesuatu yang penting dan mendesak.

Saat Grayfia sedang sibuk memilah-milah berkas dokumen. Tiba-tiba insting Grayfia merasakan sesuatu, dengan cepat Grayfia menahan berkas dokumen yang sudah ia pisahkan dengan kuat. Dan tepat sedetik setelah Grayfia melakukan itu seberkas kilat kuning muncul dan memunculkan dua sosok.

Kedua sosok itu menatap kedepan dimana mereka melihat Grayfia sedang menahan tumpukan dokumen dengan menggunakan tangannya dan sedang menatap kearah mereka dengan ekspresi malas. Sosok yang merupakan Tuan penguasa Wilayah Namikaze dan istrinya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Minato dan Kushina itu terdiam saat melihat banyak sekali berkas dokumen yang berceceran dilantai. Melihat itu, Minato menggaruk kepalanya dengan gugup dan tersenyum canggung.

"Etto... Anu... Maaf..."

"Tidak, Tidak masalah. Ini sering terjadi setiap anda mengaktifkan teknik [Hiraishin] anda, jadi lupakan."

Ucap Grayfia dengan datar sambil berjalan dan mengumpulkan kertas dokumen yang berceceran berceceran dilantai. Grayfia mengumpulkan semua dokumen dan memberikannya pada Minato yang menerima dengan canggung.

"Maaf membuatmu repot, Grayfia."

"Tidak perlu, meminta maaf, Minato-sama sudah menjadi tugasku sebagai seorang kepala maid untuk membersihkan ruangan milik tuanku... Daripada itu, bagaimana dengan sisi disana?"

Duakh!

Krak!

Boom!

"Aku rasa... Aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya, bukan?"

Grayfia terdiam dan menatap kearah kegaduhan yang terjadi diruangan ini, disana Grayfia melihat meja yang biasa digunakan Kushina untuk membantu pekerjaan Minato telah patah menjadi dua akibat menerima pukulan berlapis Mana yang dilakukan Kushina. Melihat itu, sudah cukup menjadi jawaban untuk Grayfia bahwasanya sesuatu tidak berjalan sesuai harapan Kushina.

"Begitu. Apa diskusi kalian dengan sang raja berakhir gagal?"

Tanya Grayfia, namun dijawab gelengan pelan dari Minato yang tersenyum pahit.

"Tidak, Tidak itu berjalan baik, bahkan sangat baik malah."

Lalu kenapa, Kushina-sama..."

"Tua bangka itu!"

Perkataan Grayfia terpotong oleh seruan amarah dari Kushina. Kushina mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat hingga tangan itu memutih.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padanya untuk tidak menarik putraku kedalam masalah politik yang terjadi diantara bangsawan! Apa maksud mereka yang mengatakan 'ini demi kemakmuran dan kesejahteraan rakyat'! Dengkul-mu! Bilang saja kalian ingin memanfaatkan Naruto-kun ku!? Lihat saja! Akan aku ledakan gedung kabinet mereka dengan kekuatanku! Jangan meremehkanku hanya karena aku sudah pensiun dari garis depan!"

"Wo-Wow, Kushina! Berhenti disana! Kau akan membuat situasi menjadi semakin rumit! Juga letakan [Holy Wand] itu!"

"Minggir kau dari sana, Minato! Aku harus memberi pelajaran pada mereka yang berniat memanfaatkan Putraku!"

"Te-Tenang dulu, Kushi! Kau harus tenang!?"

"Tenang? Tenang katamu! Bagaimana bisa aku tenang setelah mengetahui konspirasi dibalik senyuman busuk bangsawan-bangsawan sialan itu!"

"Karena itulah aku bilang kau harus tenang! Aku sudah memikirkan rencana untuk menggagalkan rencana mereka!"

Pada kata-kata Minato, amarah yang menyelimuti Kushina lenyap tak berbekas, Kushina menatap Minato dengan takjub.

"Benarkah? Benarkah kau sudah memiliki rencana untuk menggagalkan rencana mereka?"

Tanya Kushina dengan mata penuh harap pada Minato yang memasang ekspresi serius, senyuman mengembang diwajah Kushina saat melihat Minato mengangguk.

"Jika kau sudah mengatakan itu, maka aku bisa tenang sekarang."

Ucap Kushina dengan puas. Jika Minato sudah mengatakan ia memiliki rencana maka apapun yang dilakukan oleh para bangsawan sialan itu akan gagal! Minato yang melihat istri tercintanya tersenyum puas seperti itu hanya bisa tersenyun pahit.

Minato bersyukur ia dapat menghentikan amukan Kushina. Jika Kushina memutuskan untuk meledakan gedung kabinet maka dampaknya bukan hanya gedung kabinet saja yang akan hancur tapi seperempat ibukota akan rata oleh tanah! Minato menghela nafas lega dan mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Grayfia yang sedang sibuk membereskan kekacauan yang disebabkan oleh Kushina.

"Grayfia, bagaimana dengan Naruto? Apa dia menerima hadiah dari keluarga kerajaan?"

Tanya Minato. Grayfia menghentikan kegiatan bersih-bersihnya dan menoleh kearah Minato yang menatap serius dirinya. Grayfia merenung sejenak sebelum ia berkata.

"Tuan Muda... Dia menolak hadiah dari Arcueid-sama."

Ucap Grayfia membuat Minato tercengang sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kushina yang melihat suaminya yang biasanya tenang dan kalem itu tiba-tiba tertawa menjadi khawatir, ia berjalan dan menyentuh dahi Minato, memeriksa apakah suaminya ini lagi demam atau tidak.

"Sayang, apa yang terjadi padamu. Kau nggak lagi sakit kan?"

Tanya Kushina cemas, Minato melambaikan tangannya dan tertawa kecil sebelum menarik nafas dan menghelanya dengan pelan untuk menenangkan emosinya yang memuncak untuk sesaat.

"Tidak, Kushina. Aku tidak sedang sakit. Aku hanya tercengang mendengar kalau putra kita, Naruto menolak hadiah dari keluarga kerajaan."

Kushina memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung.

"Memang apa yang salah dari itu?"

"Tidak, Kushina. Tidak ada yang salah dari hal itu, aku tertawa karena membayangkan wajah masam dari para bangsawan itu, sebab rencana mereka sudah hancur sebelum mereka sempat menjalankannya."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan, jelaskan dengan lebih sederhana."

Tuntut Kushina. Minato tersenyum kecil melihat betapa manisnya istrinya saat sedang kebingungan seperti ini.

"Dengar Kushina, rencana para bangsawan itu adalah mendekati Naruto saat berada dipesta penghargaan Medali Kehormatan [Blue Rose] atas jasanya karena menyelamatkan Arcueid-sama."

"Kalau itu sih aku sudah tahu! Yang aku tanyakan itu tentang ' _rencana yang hancur sebelum sempat dijalankan_ '!"

"Begini, Kushina. Putra Kita, Naruto menolak hadiah dari keluarga kerajaan yang artinya dia tidak akan menghadiri pesta penghargaan untuknya, dengan tidak adanya pesta penghargaan maka rencana mereka untuk mendekati Naruto sudah gagal sejak Naruto menolak hadiah dari Arcueid-sama!"

Ucap Minato membuat Kushina terdiam sejenak sebelum mata Kushina melebar saat ia memahami maksud perkataan Minato, Kushina tertawa bahagia.

"Haha! Rasakan itu, kalian tua bangka! Kalian berniat memanfaatkan Naruto-ku hanya karena ia menerima penghargaan Medali [Blue Rose]! Tapi sayangnya putraku menolak penghargaan itu!"

Kushina tertawa puas diatas kemalangan bangsawan sialan yang ingin memanfaatkan putra tersayangnya. Minato yang melihat istrinya tertawa bahagia seperti itu mengulas senyuman tipis dan menoleh kearah Grayfia yang sedang sibuk membereskan peralatan kerja Kushina yang berserakan.

"Grayfia, bagaimana perkembangan Naruto? Apa dia melakukan tugasnya dengan baik?"

Tanya Minato. Grayfia menghentikan gerakannya dan menoleh kearah Minato, Grayfia merenung sejenak sebelum ia berkata.

"Tuan Muda... Naruto-sama, ia melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Sangat baik sampai aku merasa dia sudah melebihi anak seusianya."

"Hooh~ sampai membuatmu mengatakan itu, memang apa yang Naruto lakukan sampai membuatmu menilainya begitu tinggi?"

"Minato benar, aku juga penasaran apa yang dilakukan putraku sampai kau berkata seperti itu, Grayfia."

Grayfia memasang ekspresi rumit melihat Minato dan Kushina menatap dirinya dengan rasa penasaran murni. Grayfia mengatur dirinya sesaat sebelum ia menceritakan semua Naruto lakukan hari ini, awalnya ekspresi Minato dan Kushina nampak biasa namun saat dipertengahan ekspresi mereka berubah menjadi terkejut sebelum berubah menjadi serius diakhirnya. Minato menyentuh dagunya dan merenungkan cerita tentang putranya dari Grayfia.

"Anak itu, dia berkembang terlalu cepat. Sebenarnya seberapa besar talenta yang dimilikinya."

"Minato, apa yang harus kita lakukan, kita tidak bisa membiarkan Naruto tumbuh terlalu cepat, memiliki talenta yang luar biasa itu bagus tapi kalau talenta yang dimiliki terlalu luar biasa maka aku takut Naruto akan ditelan oleh Talenta miliknya sendiri."

Kushina mengatakan itu dengan cemas. Sekarang setelah ia mendengar cerita dari Grayfia, ia menyadari seberapa serius masalah yang akan mereka hadapi kedepannya seandainya Naruto dibiarkan untuk terus tumbuh tanpa ada yang bisa menghentikannya. Jangan ditanya, itu sudah jelas akan menjadi situasi terburuk yang bisa dibayangkan Kushina. Minato mengangguk setuju pada perkataan Kushina.

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan memberi Naruto sebuah tugas yang akan membuatnya melupakan latihannya..."

"Dan, apa rencanamu itu?"

Tanya Kushina dengan bingung. Minato tersenyum samar.

"Itu adalah..."

And Cut~

Ya, Hallo~ Phantom disini! Apa kabar semuanya~ aku harap kalian dalam keadaan baik, dan jika tidak, maka aku doakan agar menjadi baik.

Ini adalah Chapter ketujuh yang aku ketik dengan Sistem Kebut Semalam! Fast Update bisa dibilang, disini aku membuat Naruto kembali disalahpahami oleh Tuan Putri Pertama yang diperankan oleh Tsukihime, Arcueid Brunestud dari series Type-Moon! Disini Arcueid memandang Naruto sebagai perwujudan dari Bangsawan jenius yang menakutkan! Kesalahpahaman yang terjadi disini seperti Ainz dengan Demiurge?

"Yang itu, kan?"(Ainz)

"Ya, yang itu..."(Demiurge)

"Yang itu kan?!"(Ainz)

"Ya, Yang itu..."(Demiurge)

'Yang mana sialan!?'(Inner Ainz)

Disini aku menyebarkan beberapa clue untuk kemana Fic TNOTM ini akan kubawa, dan jika kalian membacanya secara berulang-ulang maka kalian akan memahami dimana aku meletakan clue itu.

Lalu ada yang bertanya tentang Brynhildr-chan, Tombak yang akan menjadi Main Weapon Naruto, juga kekurusan Naruto.

Tentang Brynhildr-chan, dia akan muncul dichapter depan, masalah tombak Naruto, apakah itu Gae Blog atau Tombak Dewa yang dipegang Arturia Milf Version itu masih menjadi sebuah misteri. Lalu masalah kapan Naruto kurus, itu tidak akan lama. Lagipula aku sudah mengisi slot yang aku butuhkan untuk mengubah fic ini menjadi sesuatu yang beda.

Nah, lalu... Uhm, aku mendengar desas-desus tentang orang-orang yang membandingkan Fic The Worst One milikku dengan To The End of The World milik Si Hitam-senpai atau Fic Heal The World milik Vin Diesel Newgates-senpai?, lalu ada juga yang merasa aneh kalau Fic The Worst One milikku berada di puncak Fandom Naruto X DxD.

Pertama, aku beritahu kalian, kalian yang mengatakan Fic To The End of The World milik Si Hitam-senpai lebih baik daripada Fic The Worst One milikku, dengarkan ini... Yang Kalian Katakan itu benar, Ficku tidak sebanding dengan Fic super kompleks milik Si Hitam-senpai! Aku mendukung kalian yang mengatakan fic Si Hitam lebih baik dari Fic TWO milikku. Setelah semuanya, Fic Si Hitam-senpai adalah Author yang sudah berada di dunia Fanfiction dibandingkan diriku. Aku hanya Author pemula yang kebetulan Karyanya dinikmati oleh banyak orang, membandingkan antara diriku dengan Si Hitam, jelas aku kalah.

Lalu, untuk kalian yang merasa Karya TWO-ku tidak pantas berada dipuncak Fandom, dan merasa Karya Si Hitam lebih pantas dibandingkan Aku. Maka ijinkan aku memberikan kalian saran.

Kumpulkan 100 yang sepemahaman dengan kalian, lalu Baca fic To The End Of The World milik Si hitam, setelah membaca satu Chapter tinggalkan satu Review, lakukan itu untuk semua Chapter Fic To The End of The World yang berjumlah 93 Chapter.

Jika seratus orang mereview setiap satu chapter maka Fic Si Hitam To The End of The World akan mendapatkan

93x100=9300 Review!? Luar biasa bukan? Jika ditambah dengan Review yang sudah ada maka akan menjadi 15,7k lebih!? Jika Si Hitam tahu kalau banyak orang yang Review Karya dia mungkin akan semangat lagi dan balik lagi Ke Fanfiction.

Tapi, aku penasaran, kenapa kalian yang mengaku menyukai Fic To The End of The World tidak melakukan itu? Jika kalian melakukannya maka Fic To The End of The World akan menjadi Top First di Fandom diindonesia, atau bahkan mungkin dunia?

Dan pertanyaannya ada disini... Kalian yang mengatakan Karyaku tidak pantas berada di Top First, kenapa kalian tidak bersatu dan menghujani Fic Si Hitam dengan sejuta apresiasi kalian dan menbuat dia berada dipuncak Fandom dunia, bukan malah membanding-bandingkan dua karya yang dibuat oleh dua orang yang jelas-jelas berbeda? Kalian tidak serius untuk menaikkan pamor Si Hitam tapi kalian hanya ingin Status yang kalian buat digrup rame oleh orang-orang yang sependapat dengan kalian...

Kalian tahu, alih-alih kalian ingin menaikkan pamor Author yang kalian sukai, kalian malah ingin diperhatikan oleh orang-orang yang sependapat dengan kalian... Itu menyedihkan, aku yang melihatnya bukan kesal tapi malah kasihan...

Aku menjadi Author difanfiction untuk memuaskan imajinasiku, dan membaginya untuk Reader difanfiction. Aku tidak peduli masalah peringkat siapa yang pertama, siapa yang kedua, ketiga, keempat atau kelima.

Tugas utamaku sebagai Author hanya menulis, setelah selesai aku mengupload kefanfiction, hanya itu. Masalah perebutan peringkat itu sih urusan mereka yang mau jadi Terkenal, selama aku senang menulis fanficku, dan pembacaku senang itu cukup buatku.

Lalu saat sudah tidak ada yang menyukai Karyaku lagi, aku akan mengantung pena-ku (pensiun) dan menikmati kehidupan utamaku, setelah semuanya menulis hanya sekedar hobi. Tapi jika banyak yang menghujat, aku juga akan mengantung pena-ku kenapa? Coba kalian pikirkan ini, apa menurutmu seseorang akan betah berada ditempat yang tidak mengharapkan kehadiran orang tersebut? Jelas tidak...

Ya, itu hanya saran dan curhatan dariku... Banyak Author yang pergi dan tidak muncul lagi karena dia kecewa, entah itu karena karyanya yang tak sesuai, idenya yang buntu, respon pembaca yang menusuk dan lain sebagainya, hargai Author yang kalian sukai dan kalian hormati, hanya dengan kalian mengatakan.

"Thor! Karya ente bagus! Semangat ane tungguin lanjutannya!"

Hanya dengan kalimat simpel itu, Author akan bahagia dan mendapatkan semangat untuk mulai meluangkan waktunya sebanyak mungkin untuk menulis lanjutan fic miliknya, dan buat siapa itu? Itu buat kalian, para pembaca yang mendukungnya...

Aku rasa itu saja dariku, maaf kalau aku terlalu banyak curhat, tapi itu ungkapan isi hatiku saat melihat para senpai yang kuhormati mulai meninggalkan dunia Fanfiction...

Sampai ketemu diwaktu, tempat dan dunia yang berbeda... Bye~

Next Chapter: Tugas-ku

Phantom Out!


	8. Chapter 8

**The Noble of Trouble Maker**

 **Desclaimer** : Jelas bukan punya saya!...,

 **Warning** : Gaje!, Au!, imajinasi Author!, OOC!, Bahasa gak baku!, bikin sakit mata!, GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!..., dan yang terpenting, Isekai!...,

 **Pairing** : Alur menentukan segalanya.

 **Summary** : Dia, mati muda saat menyelamatkan seorang wanita yang dirampok, namun bukannya terkirim keakhirat malah ia tersadar sebagai seorang Anak dari seorang bangsawan pembuat masalah, Namikaze Naruto. Anak bangsawan gendut mirip seekor babi dan terkenal karena memiliki reputasi yang jelek karena sifat memuakkannya. Sejak saat itu, pria itu menjalakan hidupnya sebagai sih [Trouble Maker].

Chapter 08

Satu hari telah berlalu sejak kunjungan Tuan Putri Arcueid dan Tuan Putri Anastasia. Dan saat ini, dihalaman belakang Kediaman Namikaze, terlihat Namikaze Naruto sedang melakukan olahraga ringan. Dengan pakaian putih polos dan celana panjang yang terlihat memudahkan pergerakan seseorang yang terpasang ditubuhnya, Naruto berlari ringan mengitari halaman yang memiliki luas yang cukup untuk menandingi sebuah Stadion sepak bola bintang lima didunia sebelumnya. Naruto berlari ringan sambil mengatur jalur pernafasannya dengan tempo yang selaras dengan kecepatan larinya.

Disamping lapangan berdiri dalam diam seorang perempuan cantik dengan surai perak gelap panjang yang diikat rapi, warna mata yang senada dengan warna rambutnya itu memperhatikan Naruto dengan seksama. Dia adalah kepala maid yang melayani Keluarga Namikaze, Grayfia Lucifuge.

Grayfia memperhatikan Tuan Mudanya yang sudah berlari ringan sejak sejam yang lalu, untuk ukuran bocah berusia tujuh tahun yang terlahir sebagai putra dari bangsawan tingkat [Duke] Tuan Muda yang ia layani, Tuan mudanya itu sudah berada ditingkat yang abnormal. Jika pada umumnya seorang putra bangsawan atas terlebih seorang pewaris tunggal, mereka biasanya akan memanjakan diri mereka sebaik mungkin dengan menggunakan kekayaan, sumber daya dan nama keluarga mereka, namun tuan mudanya tidak, memang benar kalau dahulu Naruto bertingkah layaknya Putra Bangsawan atas pada umumnya-, tidak, malah lebih buruk lagi, Tuan Mudanya itu bertingkah egois, arogan dan bersikap kekanak-kanakkan yang tidak cocok untuk seorang pewaris tunggal dari bangsawan ternama seperti Keluarga Duke Namikaze.

Namun, setelah suatu insiden terjadi dimana Tuan Mudanya mengalami benturan keras dikepalanya dan menderita demam selama beberapa hari, sikap Naruto mulai berubah drastis. Dia yang biasanya bersikap kasar pada Maid-Maid yang bertugas merawatnya setiap hari kini mulai melembut, tak jarang Naruto memberikan hadiah atas kerja keras Maid-Maid yang merawatnya, hadiah yang diberikan Naruto berasal dari uang saku Naruto sendiri yang jumlahnya dapat membuat keluarga biasa dapat bertahan hidup tanpa kerja selama bertahun-tahun. Naruto dengan murah hati membelikan kue manis, pakaian, bahkan perhiasan kepada mereka. Naruto memberikan semua itu sebagai ucapan terimakasih karena sudah mau merawat dirinya.

Awalnya maid-maid itu menolak hadiah dari Naruto dengan alasan kalau gaji mereka saja sudah cukup untuk mereka namun setelah Naruto sedikit memaksa mereka akhirnya mereka mau menerima hadiah dari Naruto. Hal itu membuat Maid-Maid itu bahagia juga menimbulkan rasa cemas didalam hati mereka, mereka khawatir jika ternyata hadiah yang diberikan Naruto untuk mereka adalah hadiah terakhir sebelum mereka dipecat, namun kekhawatiran mereka tidak terbukti karena mereka masih terus bekerja sampai sekarang.

Tidak hanya itu saja perubahan yang Grayfia lihat dari Tuan Mudanya yang saat ini sedang melakukan Sit Up. Pernah suatu waktu salah satu Maid yang merawat Naruto jatuh sakit dan tidak dapat bekerja. Naruto yang mengetahui berita itu langsung bergegas menemui Maid itu, kedatangan Naruto yang mengunjungi sang maid yang sakit tentu saja membuat sang maid terkejut sekaligus takut.

Maid itu takut jika Naruto akan memecatnya karena dia tidak masuk kerja, namun lagi-lagi ketakutan itu tidak terbukti, Naruto datang mengunjunginya dengan membawa beberapa obat-obatan herbal untuk membantu menyembuhkan penyakit yang diderita oleh sih maid, Naruto juga dengan lemah lembut bertanya tentang kondisi maid itu yang dijawab dengan malu-malu.

Naruto yang bertukar beberapa bercakapan dengan Maid itu akhinya menarik kesimpulan kalau Maid itu jatuh sakit karena terlalu banyak bekerja, dan itu sukses membuat sang maid terkejut karena Naruto mengetahui penyebab mengapa dia bisa jatuh sakit. Padahal selama percakapan sang maid tidak menyinggung masalah pekerjaannya tapi hanya dengan bertanya tentang penyakitnya. Naruto dapat mengetahui kalau dia jatuh sakit karena terlalu banyak bekerja, itu jelas mengejutkan sih maid.

Naruto yang sudah mengetahui penyebab kenapa maid itu jatuh sakit langsung meminta maid itu untuk beristirahat penuh selama beberapa hari. Bahkan Naruto juga mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan bertanggung jawab penuh atas biaya perawatan dan tidak akan memotong gaji maid itu hanya karena maid itu tidak bekerja.

Itu tentu saja mengejutkan sang maid dan maid-maid lain yang pada saat itu menemani Naruto mengengkuk sih maid.

Tidak akan dipotong gajinya meskipun dia tidak bekerja? Apa itu! Apa itu mimpi?! Mau tak mau mereka berpikir begitu sebab mereka tidak pernah mendengar tentang suatu seperti ini sebelumnya. Tak berhenti sampai disana Naruto juga mengatakan kalau ia akan membagi Maid yang bertugas merawatnya menjadi beberapa kelompok. setiap kelompok akan merawatnya secara bergiliran agar mereka dapat beristirahat untuk mengisi tenaga mereka untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang lain.

Semua maid yang ada disana terkejut bukan main, bukan hanya gaji mereka tidak akan dipotong tapi Naruto juga memotong jam kerja mereka dan menambah waktu istirahat mereka. Itu jelas merupakan perlakuan yang istimewa yang diberikan Naruto untuk mereka. Hal itu membuat seluruh maid yang ditugaskan untuk merawat Naruto menjadi bersemangat dan akhirnya berimbas pada kinerja kerja mereka yang meningkat pesat!

Minato, ayah dari Naruto yang mengetahui sistem yang Naruto terapkan untuk maid-maid yang merawatnya langsung mengadopsi sistem itu. Para maid yang mendengar berita itu sangat senang dan menyampai rasa terimakasih mereka pada Naruto yang telah menciptakan sistem yang sangat membantu mereka. Mulai saat itu kinerja para maid dikediaman Namikaze meningkat pesat daripada sebelumnya.

Apa kalian berpikir hanya itu saja yang berubah dari Naruto? Tidak! Masih ada satu perubahan yang dilihat Grayfia. Pernah suatu hari Grayfia menangkap Naruto sedang berada didapur kediaman Namikaze secara tidak sengaja. Grayfia melihat Naruto dan kepala koki juga beberapa juru masak yang lain sedang bertukar percakapan dengan akrab. Grayfia terkadang melihat Naruto memberikan saran dan intruksi pada kepala koki atau juru masak saat mereka sedang membuat masakan, mereka juga melakukan bereksperimen yang dipimpin olej Naruto, mereka melakukan eksperimen untuk menemukan bumbu penyedap yang akan menambah kelezatan pada masakan mereka, dibawah komando Naruto, mereka menciptakan saus putih yang disebut [Mayones]. Itu adalah saus putih yang cocok untuk beberapa makanan, saat makanan seperti salad sayuran ditambahkan Mayones kedalamnya maka kelezatan yang dihasilkan akan meningkat beberapa tingkat!

Staf dapur juga menciptakan berbagai macam manisan yang tidak pernah Grayfia lihat sebelumnya seperti permen karamel, puding, dan bahkan ice cream! Setiap manisan yang dibuat Naruto dan staf dapur sangat disukai oleh semua orang dikediaman Namikaze bahkan akhir-akhirnya Grup Maid yang dikorbankan sebagai kelinci percobaan mulai khawatir dengan berat badan mereka dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut latihan gabungan dengan prajurit, dan saat sore hari tiba kau akan melihat perempuan berpakaian maid berlatih bersama prajurit dan mengayunkan pedang seperti orang kesetanan! Grayfia juga... Ehem, terkadang ikut berlatih disana.

Jangan salahkan dia, dia hanya tidak bisa menahan godaan dari semua manisan yang dibuat Naruto dan Staf Dapur. Semua manisan yang mereka buat itu sangat lezat sampai-sampai Grayfia tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk berhenti makan. Jika ditanya siapa orang terakus dikediaman Namikaze maka mereka akan mengatakan kalau itu adalah Grayfia.

Grayfia tidak tahu kenapa tapi sejak Tuan Mudanya sembuh dari demamnya dia mulai memiliki pengetahuan tentang medis, memasak dan beberapa hal aneh yang belum pernah Grayfia lihat sebelumnya. Melihat semua itu membuat Grayfia berpikir kalau Namikaze Naruto seperti orang yang benar-benar berbeda layaknya orang lain.

Grayfia mengeleng pelan, tidak itu mustahil. Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan, Grayfia? Apa kau mengira kalau Naruto-sama tiba-tiba membangkitkan ingatan dari kehidupannya yang sebelumnya yang membuatnya terasa seperti orang lain? Tidak mungkin, itu konyol. Grayfia mendengus geli pada dirinya sendiri yang memikirkan hal-hal mengelikan seperti itu. Grayfia mengatur emosinya dan kembali memperhatikan Tuan Mudanya.

.

.

.

-The Noble of Trouble Maker-

.

.

.

"Jadi, setelah ini aku memiliki pertemuan dengan ayah?"

Dilorong utama kediaman Namikaze, Naruto menatap Grayfia dengan ekspresi bingung yang tercetak jelas diwajahnya. Grayfia mengangguk kecil dan melihat papan kecil dimana disana terdapat cacatan kecil yang berisi seluruh jadwal Naruto hari ini.

"Hari ini latihan beladiri dan pelajaran sihir anda diliburkan dahulu karena Minato-sama meminta jadwal anda dikosongkan sampai sore nanti karena beliau ingin bertemu dengan anda."

"Aku mengerti kalau begitu aku akan menemui ayah. Lalu dimana ayah sekarang?"

"Saat ini..."Grayfia membuka catatan dibawah catatan jadwal milik Naruto dan melihat jadwal yang Naruto yakin itu adalah milik ayahnya. Grayfia melihat catatan itu dan menoleh kearah Naruto.

"Saat ini Minato-sama sedang berada diruangan kerjanya."

"Aku mengerti, kita pergi kesana sekarang."

Naruto mengatakan itu dengan santai namun sebenarnya ia sedang memutar otaknya untuk menemukan motif dibalik tujuan ayahnya yang ingin bertemu dengan dirinya. Naruto tahu sesibuk apa ayahnya itu, ayahnya itu super sibuk, jadi ayahnya, Minato tidak akan meluangkan waktunya yang super padat untuk sekedar bertukar sapaan dengan dirinya. Pasti ada yang ingin dibicarakan ayahnya dengan dirinya, dan menilik jadwalnya yang dikosongkan sampai sore itu artinya mereka berdua akan memiliki percakapan yang akan memakan banyak waktu, tapi yang menjadi pertanyaanya disini, hal penting apa yang ingin ayahnya bahas dengan dirinya?

Naruto memeras otaknya sembari terus melangkah menuju tempat dimana ayahnya berada. Setelah berjalan beberapa saat akhirnya Naruto dan Grayfia sampai didepan pintu ruangan kerja Minato. Naruto menatap pintu didepannya dengan sedikit gugup, ini adalah pertama kalinya Naruto menginjakkan kaki diruang kerja ayahnya, jadi wajar saja ia menjadi sedikit gugup. Naruto melirik kearah, Grayfia yang melihat lirikkan Naruto mengangguk kecil dan mengangkat tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu itu.

"Masuk..."

Mendapatkan jawaban dari dalam, Grayfia memutar knop pintu dan mempersilahkan Naruto masuk kedalam. Didalam Naruto disambut oleh ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh dokumen yang tersusun rapi dirak lemari yang ada disudut ruangan, pandangan Naruto terarah kedepan dimana ia melihat Ayahnya sedang menandatangani dokumen didepannya. Disebelah Ayahnya, Naruto melihat sang ibu yang sedang memegang lembaran Dokumen yang nantinya akan diperiksa dan ditandatangani oleh Ayahnya. Naruto berjalan beberapa langkah mendekati ayah dan ibunya sebelum berhenti sedikit jauh dari meja kerja sang ayah dan menundukan kepalanya dengan sopan.

"Aku datang untuk menjawab panggilanmu, ayah..."

"Un, duduklah. Aku akan menyelesaikan ini terlebih dahulu lalu baru setelah itu kita berbicara."

"Aku mengerti."

Naruto bergerak menuju sofa yang ada tak jauh dari posisinya. Ia menjatuhkan pantatnya diatas sofa empuk dan mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling ruangan sebelum pandangannya terkunci pada beberapa yang tergeletak diatas meja didepannya. Naruto melihat tulisan diatas dokumen itu, bukankah dokumen ini adalah dokumen tentang sektor pertanian juga permintaan dana untuk pembukaan lahan baru?.

"Ayah, apa aku boleh melihat dokumen-dokumen ini?"

"Hm? Ya, kau boleh melihatnya tapi jangan dirusak."

"Baik!"

Menerima ijin dari Minato, Naruto mengambil dokumen yang menarik perhatiannya, meskipun dikehidupan sebelumnya Naruto adalah seorang Hikkimori yang menghabiskan sebagian besar hidupnya untuk bermain game dan menjelajahi internet namun pengetahuan yabg dimiliki Naruto dibidang pertanian itu cukup bagus hingga ia yakin kalau dia tidak akan kalah dengan mahasiswa rata-rata jurusan pertanian. Naruto melihat Dokumen tentang sektor pertanian lalu membacanya dalam diam, dan seketika itu juga dahi Naruto berkerut bingung, ada yang aneh dengan dokumen ini. Anggaran yang mereka minta bertambah tapi hasil pertanian mereka malah menurun? Dan alasan kenapa hasil panen mereka menurun adalah karena faktor cuaca? Bukankah ini...

"Ayah, bolehkah aku meminta dokumen yang sama dengan dokumen ini setahun yang lalu?"

Tanya Naruto. Minato menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menatap lurus kearah Naruto. Minato terdiam saat melihat ekspresi serius diwajah Naruto, kenapa dia membuat wajah seperti itu? Apa dia menemukan sesuatu yang janggal dari Dokumen itu? Itu... Tidak mungkinkan? Naruto masih anak berusia tujuh tahun, tidak mungkin ia mengetahui hal-hal rumit seperti administrasi wilayah, namun... ekspresi yang ditunjukan Naruto terlihat seperti dia sedang msncemaskan sesuatu. Minato merenung sejenak sebelum ia melirik kearah Grayfia yang juga menatap dirinya. Grayfia yang melihat lirikkan Minato mengangguk dan berjalan menuju sudut ruangan dimana dokumen-dokumen penting tersusun rapi disana, Grayfia melihat-lihat diarsip dokumen setahun yang lalu disana sebelum ia mengambil dokumen yang ia cari dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto yang memeriksa semua dokumen yang ada diatas sofa, Naruto menerima dokumen yang diberikan Grayfia tanpa menoleh dan langsung membandingkan dokumen ditangannya dengan dokumen yang baru diberikan Grayfia dengan tatapan serius.

Minato, Kushina, dan Grayfia yang melihat tingkah Naruto tidak bersuara sedikitpun karena mereka dapat menilai bahwa saat ini Naruto sedang mengerahkan otaknya untuk memahami dua dokumen ditangannya, dan mereka dibuat membisu saat melihat ekspresi Naruto mengeras... Itu adalah ekspresi yang ditunjukan saat seseorang sedang menahan amarahnya. Naruto bangkit dan berjalan menuju ayahnya.

"Ayah, Anggaran kita telah dikorupsi, lihat dua dokumen ini... Di dokumen setahun yang lalu, ayah telah memberikan anggaran yang telah ditentukan dan lihatlah disini, ada yang aneh dengan laporan daftar anggaran belanja mereka, ada banyak sekali cacatan pengeluaran dari yang telah ditentukan."

Ucap Naruto dengan serius. Minato terdiam dan melihat kolom yang ditunjuk oleh Naruto. Minato melihatnya dengan seksama dan matanya melebar sempurna saat melihat keanehan seperti yang dikatakan Naruto. Naruto yang melihat ekspresi Ayahnya mengertakan rahangnya dengan kuat.

"Ini penggelapan dana, mereka menggelapkan dana anggaran yang diberikan oleh ayah untuk pengembangan daerah yang dikelola oleh mereka. Bukannya menggunakan anggaran yang diberikan dengan benar mereka malah menggelapkannya dan memasukannya kedalam saku mereka sendiri..."

Naruto berkata dengan jijik. Mengkorupsi anggaran yang harusnya digunakan untuk memakmurkan daerah dan memastikan kesejahteraan penduduknya malah digunakan untuk mengisi saku mereka sendiri. Naruto yakin sekali alasan dibalik hasil panen yang buruk dari tahun ke tahun bukan karena faktor cuaca tapi karena mereka menggelapkan uang anggaran mereka untuk menggemukan diri mereka sendiri. Naruto tidak dapat membayangkan berapa banyak penduduk yang kelaparan karena hasil panen yang buruk dari tahun ke tahun sebab penjabat yang menggelapkan anggaran wilayah itu.

Berapa banyak... Berapa banyak perempuan yang sudah menjual diri mereka, berapa banyak orang tua dan anak-anak yang ditinggalkan hanya demi mengurangi mulut untuk diberi makan... Naruto mengertakan rahangnya, sialan. Naruto belum pernah merasa semarah ini sejak ia mendapatkan ingatannya sebagai seorang pria jepang! Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Minato dengan ekspresi serius.

"Ayah, kita harus menyelidiki hal ini, jika ini dibiarkan maka tidak akan ada yang tahu seberapa buruknya hal ini akan berkembangnantinya..."

"Kau benar, kita harus segera menyelidiki hal ini, aku tidak menyangka jika ada yang berani menggelapkan dana seperti ini, kita harus segera menangkap pelaku utamanya dan menjatuhkan hukuman berat padanya."

Ucap Minato dengan ekspresi dingin. Ia tidak menyangka jika dirinya akan kecolongan seperti ini, ia tidak pernah membayangkan akan ada orang yang berani menggelapkan dana anggaran untuk mengisi saku mereka sendiri. Minato bangkit dari kursinya.

"Kushina, pergi dan kumpulkan para birokrat, katakan mereka untuk datang kesini secepat mungkin, ini darurat."

"Aku mengerti."

"Grayfia, kau pergi dan beri perintah pada unit [Anbu] suruh mereka untuk mengumpulkan bukti-bukti penggelapan dana dari tangan pejabat yang bertanggung jawab atas wilayah mereka."

"Dipahami!"

Kushina dan Grayfia segera pergi meninggalkan Minato dan Naruto dalam keheningan, Minato yang melihat kepergian Kushina dan Grayfia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto. Jika bukan karena putranya, maka Minato mungkin tidak akan pernah tahu jika ada penggelapan dana diwilayahnya, Minato bersyukur putranya ada disini dan menemukan hal mencurigakan didokumen yang diatas meja itu, Minato tidak dapat membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi seandainya Naruto tidak ada disini mungkin situasinya akan semakin memburuk dan terus memburuk setiap tahunnya.

"Terimakasih, Nak. Berkatmu yang menemukan hal mencurigakan dari dokumen anggaran belanja, kita dapat mencari dan menghukum pelakunya."

"Tidak, Ayah, ini masih terlalu awal untuk merasa lega. Menilik bahwa dokumen ini telah ada selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini mungkin kejahatan mereka telah mengakar sangat kuat. Kita mungkin memerlukan penanganan khusus untuk mengatasi mereka sampai keakarnya."

"Apa kau mempunyai solusi untuk masalah ini, Naruto?"

Tanya Minato sedikit ragu. Naruto mungkin memang telah menemukan ketidakwajaran pada dokumen laporan anggaran tapi itu bukan berarti dia bisa langsung dapat menemukan solusi untuk masalah ini karena itulah Minato ragu untuk bertanya. Naruto terdiam mendapatkan pertanyaan dari sang ayah, ia menyentuh dagunya dan berkata.

"Aku tidak yakin apa ini bisa ayah anggap sebagai solusi."

Pada kata-kata Naruto, Minato melebarkan matanya. Putranya sudah memikirkan solusi untuk masalah ini dalam kurun waktu yang begitu singkat ini?! Minato mengeleng pelan, ini bukan saatnya untuk terkejut!

"Katakan apa yang kau pikirkan, Nak. Ayah akan mendengarkannya."

"Kalau begitu. Bagaimana jika ayah membuat sistem pengelolaan untuk mengatasi masalah ini?"

Minato melebarkan matanya. Sistem pengelolaan! Itu dia! Jika ia membuat sistem pengelolaan untuk mengawasi penggunaan anggaran maka ia tidak hanya akan menemukan seluruh penggelapan dana tapi juga memastikan agar kedepannya tidak ada kejadian sama yang terulang lagi, kenapa... Kenapa ia tidak memikirkan ini sebelumnya? Tanpa menyadari keterkejutan Minato, Naruto melanjutkan.

"Tapi untuk membuat Badan yang bertanggung jawab pada sistem ini, itu akan cukup sulit karena ayah harus membangunnya dari nol, ayah juga harus menemukan beberapa pejabat yang dapat dipercaya untuk menjalan sistem ini, sebagai tambahan Ayah harus mengambil pejabat yang memiliki bukti kelulusan dari sekolah akutansi untuk melihat rekam jejak yang jelas. Hanya dengan itu saja ayah akan dapat mengendalikan penggunaan anggaran dengan lebih baik lagi kedepannya."

Pada kata-kata Naruto. Minato merenungkan solusi yang dikatakan Naruto dan memutar otaknya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Tapi... Masih ada beberapa masalah pada penerapannya... Namun aku dapat menyelesaikannya dengan bantuan beberapa birokrat. Begitu... Ini mengarah pada tindakan lanjutan bukan sekedar hukuman, memaksa mereka menganti rugi dan membayar denda untuk kejahatan mereka disamping hukuman berat yang akan menanti mereka... Ini bisa dilakukan."

Minato tercerahkan. Ini adalah sistem yang luar biasa, dengan menggunakan sistem ini Minato dapat mengontrol penggunaan Anggaran belanja yang didapatkan dari pajak penduduk diwilayahnya dengan lebih baik, semakin baik penggunaan anggara belanja pada hal-hal yang tepat maka taraf hidup penduduk diwilayah Namikaze akan meningkat pesat, ini tidak hanya akan mengikis kemiskinan tapi juga memastikan kesejahteraan penduduk diwilayahnya. Kenapa dirinya tidak memikirkan sistem ini sebelumnya? Minato mendesah takjub dan menatap Naruto yang juga menatap dirinya. Minato mengulas senyuman tipis dan berkata.

"Mari gunakan sistem ini, aku akan membahas hal ini bersama para birokrat. Aku akan memastikan sistem ini terbentuk dan mengawasi penggunaan anggaran untuk kedepannya. Terimakasih, Naruto. Kau tidak hanya menemukan bukti penggelapan dana tapi kau juga memberikan solusi yang tepat untuk mengatasinya. Sebagai seorang penguasa, aku mengucapkan terimakasih padamu, Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum kecil dan mengeleng pelan pada ungkapan terimakasih tulus dari ayahnya,

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih ayah, sudah menjadi tugas-ku untuk mengatasi masalah yang ada diwilayah keluarga Namikaze, karena bagaimanapun sebagai pewaris keluarga ini. Aku memiliki tanggung jawab untuk mengelola wilayah Namikaze suatu saat nanti."

"Kau benar..."

Dan, kedua Ayah dan Anak itupun saling tersenyum satu sama lain.

.

.

.

-The Noble of Trouble Maker-

.

.

.

Beberapa hari telah berlalu sejak Naruto menemukan bukti penggelapan dana yang dilakukan pejabat daerah diwilayah kekuasan Keluarga Namikaze. Setelah menemukan bukti pengelapan dana diwilayahnya, Minato langsung segera membentuk tim khusus untuk mengusut tuntas kasus penggelapan itu dan dalam waktu singkat Minato berhasil menangkap beberapa pejabat yang terbukti menggelapan dana anggaran pajak yang mereka dapatkan dari hasil pengumpulan pajak dan bantuan dana dari penguasa wilayah yang tak lain adalah Minato sendiri.

Dari hasil penyelidikkan Tim khusus yang dibentuk Minato mendapatkan bukti penggelapan dana berupa kekayaan dan properti yang ditaksir berharga ribuan koin emas yang tersimpan rapi dirumah para pejabat korup, sepertinya mereka hidup dalam kemewahan yang didapatkan dari penggelapan dana yang mereka lakukan, karena bukti yang diperoleh dirasa sudah cukup memberatkan kejahatan mereka Minato tanpa ampun menjatuhkan hukuman berat, yaitu hukuman mati atas dasar penggelapan dan pengkhianatan yang mereka lakukan, Minato juga menyita seluruh aset kekayaan mereka dan orang-orang yang memiliki hubungan darah dengan mereka, dan hal itu mengakibatkan keluarga bangsawan mereka jatuh dan hancur akibat kejahatan yang dilakukan satu anggota keluarga mereka.

Saat Naruto mendengar berita tersebut, dia tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun, bagi Naruto, kejahatan korupsi itu adalah kejahatan yang tak termaafkan karena mereka menggelapkan uang yang seharusnya mereka gunakan untuk kepentingan rakyat mereka. Dengan menggelapkan dana, banyak rakyat dibawah mereka yang akan menderita kelaparan karena tersendatnya dana pengelolaan wilayah.

Mereka pantas menerimanya, meski Naruto sedikit kasihan pada keluarga mereka yang terkena imbasnya tapi menurut sistem didunia ini mereka juga melakukan kesalahan karena tidak menghentikan kejahatan pejabat korup itu.

Keluarga yang memiliki hubungan dengan pejabat korup hanya mendapat hukuman penyitaan seluruh aset kekayaan mereka untuk menutupi kerugian yang diperbuat oleh anggota keluarga mereka yang korup. Setelah semuanya, Minato juga mencabut gelar kebangsawanan yang ia berikan dan memastikan agar mereka tidak akan pernah menjadi bangsawan lagi.

Berita tentang sepak terjang Minato memberantas penggelapan dana diwilayahnya tersebar luas keseluruh penjuru Kerajaan Bahlum. semua bangsawan di Kerajaan Bahlum kagum dan takjub, Menurut mereka sistem yang dibuat Minato sangat ampuh untuk memberantas kasus penggelapan yang selalu meresahkan para bangsawan yang mengelolah wilayah mereka sendiri, mereka bertanya-tanya darimana Minato mendapatkan ide luar biasa seperti itu.

Sementara itu, diruang kerja Minato. Orang yang menciptakan sistem yang menjadi buah bibir seluruh bangsawan, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Naruto itu sendiri, sedang duduk selagi dia menikmati secangkir teh dengan tenang.

Naruto tidak sendirian disana, tepat didepan Naruto, terlihat Minato yang sedang membaca selembaran dokumen yang baru saja ia terima dari Tim khusus yang bertugas untuk memberantas pelaku penggelapan dana. Minato menghirup nafas dalam dan meletakan dokumen itu keatas meja didepannya.

"Tim khusus itu melakukan tugasnya dengan baik, sekarang mereka berhasil menangkap orang-orang yang bekerja sama dengan para pejabat korup. Sepertinya aku tidak salah saat menyuruh Shikaku untuk mengambil alih pimpinan tim khusus ini, dengan didampingi pasukan elit Kakashi mereka berhasil memberantas penggelapan dana sampai keakar-akarnya."

Setelah Minato membentuk Tim khusus untuk mengurus kasus penggelapan dana anggaran, Minato dibuat tercengang saat menerima laporan dari tim khusus yang mencatat lebih dari sepuluh pejabat daerah telah terbukti melakukan penggelapan dana anggaran. Hal itu tentu membuat Minato geram karena tak menyangka akan ada lebih dari satu pejabat korup diwilayahnya, Minato yang geram langsung menjatuhi hukuman tanpa ampun kepada para penjabat korup itu. Naruto yang mendengar perkataan ayahnya tidak dapat menahan senyuman berkembang diwajahnya.

"Aku senang mendengarnya, ayah. Sekarang wilayah Namikaze akan terbebas dari pejabat korup, setidaknya untuk saat ini."

Ucap Naruto dengan dingin dibalas anggukan kecil dari Minato.

"Ya, korupsi selalu ada selama masih ada sifat serakah dihati manusia."

Minato menghela nafas, untuk saat ini masalah korupsi diwilayah Namikaze sudah mulai berkurang. Sekarang yang harus Minato lakukan adalah mencari pejabat pengganti untuk mengisi posisi kosong yang ditinggalkan para pejabat korup itu. Minato mendesah saat mengingat beban pekerjaan-nya akan terus bertambah semakin banyak. Saat Minato memikirkan itu, tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu dan menatap kearah Naruto yang sedang mengigit cemilan manis pendamping teh dengan tenang.

"Ngomong-Ngomong, Naruto. Apa Ayah bisa memintamu melakukan sesuatu?"

Tanya Minato. Naruto terdiam dengan dahi berkerut bingung. Ini tiba-tiba, tapi menilai dari ekspresi serius yang Naruto lihat diwajah ayahnya, maka ini pasti sesuatu yang penting.

"Ayah, ingin aku melakukan apa?"

"Ayah ingin kau... Pergi melakukan inspeksi wilayah."

"..., Huh?"

.

.

.

Naruto tahu ia tidak berhak untuk mengatakan ini. Tapi, bukankah ayahnya, Minato itu mengalami benturan keras dikepalanya yang menyebabkan akal sehatnya terkikis? Coba kalian pikir, orang tua mana yang akan menyerahkan tugas penting seperti inspeksi wilayah kepada seorang anak yang bahkan belum menginjak usia sepuluh tahun!

Itu tidak ada! Jika ada maka orang-orang harus mempertanyakan kewarasan mereka!?

Naruto menghela nafas, nasi sudah berubah jadi bubur, tidak ada gunanya mengeluh sekarang, yang harus Naruto lakukan saat ini adalah bersiap-siap dan pergi kewilayah selatan dimana pertanian keluarga Namikaze berada dan disanalah Naruto akan memulai inspeksi wilayah.

Naruto mendengus dan melirik koper yang berisi seluruh keperluan yang ia butuhkan untuk tinggal diwilayah selatan selama beberapa hari, Naruto menatap koper miliknya sejenak sebelum pandanganny bergulir kearah samping dimana tombak kayu yang biasa ia gunakan untuk latihan seni beladiri bersandar rapi pada dinding kamarnya.

"Nee, Grayfia-,"

"Tidak, anda tidak boleh membawa tombak latihan anda."

"Tapi itu untuk-,"

"Tidak perlu, anda akan dilindungi oleh Saya, Kisaragi dan beberapa prajurit terlatih yang berada dibawah komando langsung Minato-sama."

"Tapi begini loh, Grayfia-san, kalau seandainya ada kemungkinan terburuk yang-,"

"Tidak akan, kami akan melindungi anda dengan nyawa kami sebagai taruhannya, juga aku sudah menyiapkan Kisaragi-san yang akan menjadi perisai dagi-, ehem maksudku pelindung anda saat anda dalam bahaya."

"Oi! Tadi Kau baru saja ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang berbahaya seperti Perisai daging kan!?"

"Anda salah dengar..."

"Kalau aku salah dengar lalu seluruh warga biasa dikerajaan ini adalah orang tuli!? Juga jangan alihkan pandangan matamu saat kau berniat untuk berbohong!?"

Naruto mendelik tajam pada Grayfia yang mengalihkan pandangannya. Naruto menghela nafas untuk menenangkan emosinya, dirinya tahu kalau Ayah dan Ibunya, Minato dan Kushina sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk melindungi dirinya. Mereka berdua telah menyiapkan pasukan yang terdiri dari prajurit terbaik yang ditunjuk langsung oleh Ayah-nya, ia juga ditemani oleh Grayfia dan Kisaragi yang dipercaya oleh Ibu-nya untuk menjaganya sepanjang waktu.

Dengan susunan seperti itu, Naruto yakin tidak akan ada ancaman yang akan menimpa dirinya. Bahkan jika ada seratus bandit yang menghadang perjalanan-nya maka sudah pasti mereka akan habis.

Siapa, orang dikerajaan ini yang belum pernah mendengar tentang kekuatan pasukan Keluarga Namikaze yang dapat membuat kerajaan tetangga gemetar ketakutan? Itu tidak ada. Semua orang tahu sekuat apa pasukan Namikaze. Mencari masalah dengan pasukan Namikaze sama saja cari mati!

Naruto yakin dengan pasukan yang disiapkan oleh ayah dan ibunya, jangankan seratus bandit, seratus monsterpun belum tentu akan menang melawan pasukan elit yang dipilih langsung oleh ayah dan ibunya ini. Naruto menghela nafas dalam hatinya. Ia senang ayah dan ibunya begitu mengkhawatirkan keselamatanya tapi ini sudah berlebihan untuknya. Juga Naruto merasa tidak tenang kalau dirinya tidak menyiapkan perlindungannya sendiri. Naruto memutar otaknya sebelum sebuah ide melintas dikepalanya. Naruto menyeringai kecil sesaat sebelum menghapus seringai itu dan menatap datar Grayfia.

"Ne, Grayfia-san. Mau melakukan taruhan denganku?"

Tanya Naruto. Grayfia terdiam sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangnnya kearah Naruto yang juga menatap datar dirinya. Grayfia merenung sebelum ia mendengus dingin.

"Anda masih belum menyerah pada keyakinan anda, huh? Baik, kita akan melakukan taruhan, apa yang ingin anda mainkan?"

Naruto tersenyum samar."kita bermain [Janken], dari yang aku baca dibuku tentang [Hero], Hero Ayato menggunakan ini untuk menyelesaikan perselisihan antara dua rekan seperjalanannya, bukankah ini tepat untuk situasi kita saat ini?"jelas Naruto dengan senyuman tipis diwajahnya. Grayfia terdiam melihat senyuman diwajah Naruto, entah kenapa saat melihat senyuman itu Grayfia merasa tidak nyaman. Grayfia menepis pikiran itu dan menatap dingin Naruto, ia tidak bisa bermain-main jika menyangkut keselamatan dari tuannya. Grayfia mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kita bertanding [Janken], dan bagaimana peraturannya?"

Melihat umpan yang dilempar telah digigit, Naruto tersenyum keji didalam hatinya.

"Itu mudah, kita akan beradu [Janken] sebanyak 3 ronde. Dan ini syarat khusus dariku, aku akan langsung mengaku kalah kalau Grayfia-san bisa memperoleh satu saja kemenangan."

"Apa... Aku sedang diremehkan?"

Tanya Grayfia tajam. Naruto tersenyum ringan dan mengeleng pelan seraya melambaikan tangannya dengan santai.

"Tidak, Tidak. Aku tidak meremehkanmu, Grayfia-san tapi aku hanya percaya diri dengan kemampuanku, karena aku, tidak pernah kalah dalam [Janken]."

Twich!

"Hooh~ kalau begitu, aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang mengalahkan anda, Naruto-sama."

Naruto tersenyum samar melihat Grayfia yang terprovokasi olehnya. Saat lawan terprovokasi ia akan kehilangan ketenangannya dan gerakannya akan menjadi lebih mudah untuk diprediksi. Naruto menyeringai kecil.

"Kalau begitu, bisa kita mulai?"

"Ya, mari mulai!"

[Jan... Ken...]

.

.

.

Cemberut... Itulah yang Grayfia lakukan saat ini.

Disepanjang lorong kediaman Namikaze Grayfia menekuk wajahnya seakan kesal oleh sesuatu-, tidak, ia memang sedang kesal dan penyebabnya adalah bocah yang ada disebelahnya yang sejak daritadi terus bersenandung senang sambil sesekali menepuk tombak kayu kebahunya.

Ya... Benar, Grayfia kalah [Janken], dalam tiga kesempatan Grayfia tidak pernah menang sekalipun! Awalnya Grayfia merasa kalau Naruto melakukan kecurangan dan meminta pertandingan ulang tapi dia kembali dikalahkan dengan telak!. Itu sangat mengesalkan hingga membuat Grayfia cemberut sepanjang perjalanan menuju pintu utama kediaman Namikaze.

Naruto, pelaku utama yang menyebabkan Grayfia kesal terkikik geli melihat betapa lucunya kepala maidnya ini.

"Grayfia-san. Itu hanya sebuah taruhan. Jadi jangan terlalu diambil hati."

"Aku... Saya mengerti."

Naruto tersenyum melihat Grayfia yang mulai mengatur emosinya meski Naruto dapat merasakan sedikit jejak kesal diwajah datar Maid cantik ini. Ya ampun ternyata Maid ini benci yang namanya kekalahan. Naruto mendengus geli dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju pintu utama kediaman Namikaze.

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan akhirnya Naruto sampai diaula utama kediaman Namikaze. Naruto segera menuju tangga utama dan turun kebawah, namun saat ia hendak melakukannya tiba-tiba ada suara yang memanggil namanya.

"Naruto-sama?"

Naruto, yang mendengar namanya dipanggil menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh keasal suara dan tepat digaris penglihatannya, Naruto melihat seorang gadis kecil bersurai ungu pucat panjang yang di-ikat ponytail berdiri ditengah-tengah aula utama, Naruto kenal siapa gadis ini karena bagaimanapun dia adalah gadis yang pernah membuat Naruto terkejut saat gadis itu meminta dirinya untuk diperbolehkan ikut latihan seni beladiri tombak bersama dengan dirinya. Dia adalah adik sepergurun Naruto sekaligus Putri tertua keluarga Bangsawan [Valkyrie], Brynhildr [Valkyrie] Eve.

"Brynhildr, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Naruto menatap bingung Brynhildr, bukankah dirinya sudah mengirim surat pada Brynhildr yang mengatakan bahwa latihan seni beladiri akan diliburkan untuk sementara waktu karena kesibukan yang akhir-akhirnya melanda keluarga Namikaze. Apa surat itu tidak sampai ditangan Brynhildr? Mengingat pakaian yang dikenakan Brynhildr saat ini adalah set pakaian yang biasa ia gunakan untuk berlatih seni beladiri, maka tidak ada salahnya Naruto berpikir begitu.

Tak berbeda jauh dengan Naruto. Brynhildr juga dibuat bingung dengan penampilan Naruto saat ini. Pakaian yang digunakan Naruto saat ini bukan pakaian latihan yang biasa dia gunakan untuk latihan tapi pakaian ringan yang didesain untuk memudahkan seseorang bergerak dengan lebih leluasa, pandangan Brynhildr jatuh ketombak yang berada dibahu Naruto. Mungkinkah, Naruto-sama ingin pergi kesuatu tempat?.

Mau tak mau Brynhildr berpikir begitu sebab tepat diluar, Brynhildr melihat kereta kuda mewah terparkir dan dikelilingi oleh lusinan prajurit yang mengenakan armor hitam yang hanya digunakan oleh pasukan elit milik keluarga Namikaze, dengan bukti-bukti itu Brynhildr menarik kesimpulan kalau Naruto hendak pergi kesuatu tempat.

"Naruto-sama, apa anda hendak pergi kesuatu tempat?"

Tanya Brynhildr. Naruto terdiam, orang macam apa yang menjawah pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan pula? Naruto tersenyum kecut dalam hatinya, nampaknya Brynhildr tidak mendengar pertanyaannya sebelumnya karena terfokus pada penampilan dirinya. Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil.

"Ya, begitulah. Aku mendapatkan tugas dari ayah-ku untuk pergi kewilayah selatan untuk melakukan inspeksi wilayah."

"Pergi kewilayah selatan untuk Inspeksi wilayah...?!"

Brynhildr melebarkan matanya, ia terkejut mendengar perkataan Naruto. siapa yang tidak akan terkejut ketika mendengar seorang anak kecil berusia tujuh tahun ditugaskan untuk melakukan inspeksi wilayah? Brynhildr mungkin tidak akrab dengan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan administrasi wilayah, namun dia tahu kalau melakukan inspeksi wilayah adalah tugas penting yang menbutuhkan pengetahuan dan skill pengamatan yang sangat bagus karena berkembang tidaknya suatu wilayah tergantung dari hasil inspeksi wilayah! Jika petugas inspeksi tidak becus melakukan pekerjaannya maka wilayah yang ia inspeksi akan mengalami kemunduran yang sangat menakutkan! Karena itulah biasanya Bangsawan kelas atas selalu mengirim orang terpercaya mereka untuk menginspeksi suatu wilayah...

Dan disini, keluarga Namikaze mengirim Naruto yang masih berusia tujuh tahun untuk melakukan tugas sepenting itu? Oke, Brynhildr tahu ini tidak sopan tapi apa Minato-sama mengalami benturan keras dikepalanya yang menyebabkan kerusakan pada sirkuit otaknya hingga dia meminta Naruto, seorang anak kecil berusia tujuh tahun untuk pergi melakukan inspeksi wilayah!.

Naruto tersenyum pahit saat melihat ekspresi terkejut Brynhildr. Yah, Naruto tidak bisa menyalahkan Brynhildr, karena jujur saja dirinya sendiri juga terkejut saat mendengar ayahnya, Minato memintanya pergi kewilayah selatan untuk melakukan inspeksi wilayah.

"Ya. aku harus segera pergi. Karena itulah aku minta maaf, aku tidak bisa menemani-mu berkeliling, Brynhildr-chan. Padahal kau sudah jauh-jauh berkunjung kesini."

Jujur Naruto merasa tak enak dengan Brynhildr yang sudah datang jauh-jauh dari kediamannya untuk mengunjunginya tapi dirinya malah harus pergi kewilayah selatan untuk melakukan inspeksi. Byrnhildr terdiam, ia sebenarnya kecewa karena tidak bisa berlatih bersama dengan Naruto, namun Brynhildr tahu ia tidak boleh egois. Brynhildr mengeleng pelan dan mencoba memaksakan senyuman diwajahnya untuk menutupi rasa kecewa dihatinya.

"U-Umm, tidak perlu minta maaf, Naruto-sama. A-Akulah yang salah karena aku datang tanpa memberitahu Naruto-sama terlebih dahulu."

Brynhildr mengutuk dirinya yang berbicara dengan nada bergetar. Meski ia berusaha menahan suaranya agar tidak terdengar gemetar namun rasa kecewa dihatinya menghapus semua usahanya, Brynhildr juga merasa pandangannya mengabur karena air mata yang mulai menumpuk dipelupuk matanya.

Naruto yang melihat Brynhildr terdiam, hanya dengan melihat ekspresi Brynhildr dan mendengar nada suaranya Naruto tahu kalau Brynhildr tengah bersedih dan kecewa disaat yang bersamaan. Naruto bukanlah orang bodoh yang tidak dapat memahami perasaan Brynhildr setelah melihat ekspresi Brynhildr yang seperti siap menangis kapan saja.

Brynhildr tidak tahu kenapa ia seperti ini tapi, saat memikirkan kalau dirinya tidak akan melihat Naruto selama beberapa hari kedepan, hanya dengan memikirkan itu hati Brynhildr serasa diremas, ini menyakitkan... Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya? Kenapa ia merasakan perasaan seperti ini.

Tanpa Brynhildr sadari, dirinya mulai bergantung pada Naruto, orang yang telah memberikan rasa percaya diri dan tekad untuk menjadi orang yang dapat diandalkan yang selama ini menghilang dari diri Brynhildr. Keberadaan Naruto telah menjadi begitu berarti bagi Brynhildr, hanya dengan ada didekatnya Brynhildr dapat merasakan perasaan terlindungi, seolah-olah tidak akan ada seorangpun didunia ini yang dapat melukai Brynhildr selama Naruto berada sisinya. Hanya dengan berada didekatnya, Brynhildr dapat merasakan perasaan hangat dan nyaman yang hanya ia rasakan saat bersama ayah dan ibunya... Perasaaan itu menumpuk dan membesar dengan cepat dan membuat dada Brynhildr sesak.

Aku ingin terus berada disisinya-,

Aku ingin memberikan segalanya padanya-,

Aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang layak untuknya-,

Brynhildr tidak dapat menahan keinginan yang terlintas dibenaknya itu, seluruh hatinya telah terpaku pada sosok Naruto, ia masih tidak tahu perasaan apa ini tapi keinginan Brynhildr yang ingin berada disisinya, memberikan segala miliknya padanya, dan menjadi seseorang yang layak untuknya, keinginan itu nyata...

Naruto yang melihat Brynhildr bersedih merasakan sebuah jarum menusuk hatinya. Ia tidak ingin melihat perempuan yang ceria seperti Brynhildr memasang ekspresi sedih seperti itu. Naruto menundukan kepalanya hingga ekpresinya tidak bisa dilihat oleh siapapun.

"Grayfia. Apa tidak masalah kelompok kita bertambah satu orang lagi?"

"Saya rasa itu tidak ada masalah mengingat persediaan yang kita bawa cukup untuk-,"

Grayfia menghentikan kalimatnya saat ia menyadari sesuatu, dengan cepat Grayfia menoleh kearah Naruto.

"Tunggu, jangan katakan kalau anda ingin..."

"Ya, kau benar... Aku akan membawa Brynhildr bersamaku."

Pada kata-kata Naruto yang terucap dengan serius itu, bukan hanya Grayfia saja yang terkejut tapi Brynhildr yang menundukan kepalanya sedih langsung mengangkat kepalanya dengan ekspresi terkejut dan menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

Membawa Brynhildr yang merupakan putri tertua keluarga bangsawan [Valkyrie] itu adalah sesuatu tindakan yang ceroboh! Grayfia mengeleng pelan untuk mengusir rasa terkejutnya dan menatap Naruto dengan panik.

"Tuan muda, anda tidak bisa melakukan itu! Bagaimana jika nanti terjadi hal berbahaya pada Brynhildr-sama!"

"Hooh~"

Naruto menyahut dengan keanggunan bak seorang puitis terkenal dan menatap Grayfia dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Tapi bukankah kau tadi bilang kalau pasukan yang kita bawa bisa mengatasi masalah atau bahaya apapun yang mungkin terjadi?"

"Ugh..."

Grayfia yang mengerang saat dirinya diserang dengan kata-katanya sendiri. Kata-kata itu begitu menusuk hati Grayfia, Tapi jangan panggil dia Grayfia jika tidak bisa membalikkan keadaan! Grayfia memutar otaknya dengan kecepatan tinggi sebelum ia menemukan ide untuk membalikan keadaan yang menyudutkannya ini. Grayfia berdehem dan menatap datar Naruto.

"Tuan Muda, anda harusnya tahu kalau Brynhildr-sama adalah Putri tertua dari Keluarga Bangsawan [Valkyrie], tanpa seijin keluarganya itu sama saja seperti kita menculik Brynhildr-sama..."

"Kuuh..."

Kini giliran Naruto yang mengerang. Perkataan Grayfia memang tak terbantahkan, tanpa persetujuan keluarga Brynhildr maka sama saja seperti Naruto menculik Brynhildr. Benci mengakuinya tapi Naruto harus mengaku kalah pada perang argumen ini. Saat Naruto berniat untuk menyerah dan meminta maaf pada Brynhildr. Suara Brynhildr mengintrupsi mereka.

"Ano... Jika itu tentang persetujuan keluarga-ku, maka aku rasa itu akan baik-baik saja..."

[[Eh?]]

Naruto dan Grayfia terpekik kompak dan menatap Brynhildr dengan ekspresi bodoh yang terpatri diwajah mereka. Ditatap oleh kedua orang didepannya membuat Brynhildr menjadi gugup, dengan sikap malu-malu Brynhildr berkata.

"Se-Sebelum aku kesini, ayahku memberikan persetujuan kalau aku boleh melakukan apapun yang aku inginkan asalkan tuan rumah kediaman Namikaze tidak keberatan..."

"I-Itu artinya..."

Pada Naruto yang terkejut. Brynhildr tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk pelan.

"Ya. Naruto-sama. Ijinkan saya menemani anda pergi kewilayah selatan."

And Cut~

Oke! Berhenti disana! Jangan katakan, aku sudah tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan.

"Dih masih bocah dah bucin."

Stop! Stop disana! Aku tahu ini aneh tapi menurut sistem bangsawan, menikah muda itu sesuatu yang lumrah, mereka secara teratur bertunangan sejak umur yang setara dengan usia anak SMP bahkan ada beberapa LN, Manga dan anime yang menggambarkan salah satu karakter cewek yang bersatus sebagai [Teman Masa Kecil] jatuh cinta pada MC sampai mereka dewasa.

Aku mengutip kata-kata dari para pejuang tangguh yang menyebut diri mereka pembela para Loli.

"Usia/Umur hanyalah sebuah angka."

Lalu musuh mereka, pasukan FBI menahan mereka dengan mengatakan.

"Dan penjara hanyalah sebuah tempat."

Atau begitulah perang antara dua kubu yang terus berlangsung sampai sekarang.

Oke, kembali ketopik. Disini aku akan memberikan Contoh dari kasus yang sama seperti diatas... Ada Katarina Claes atau Bakarina dari LN/Manga Otome game no Hametsu blablabla, Iris-chan dari LN/Manga Koushoku Reijou yang jatuh cinta Prince Edward sejak masih bocah, dan uhm, siapa lagi, Chitoge? Onodera? Marika? Dan Yui-sensei dari Manga/Anime Nisekoi yang jatuh cinta sama sih Ichijou Raku. Atau Hyuga Hinata yang jatuh cinta sama sih Naruto dari kecil sampai dia dewasa!

Sebenarnya ada banyak contoh yang sama seperti situasi yang dialami Brynhildr, tapi aku menggunakan pendekatan yang mungkin kalian tahu. Nah disini aku membuat Brynhildr tidak mengetahui kalau sebenarnya dia telah jatuh cinta pada Naruto.

Aku sudah berencana dari awal bahwa aku akan meletakan [Love Seed] pada semua heroine yang muncul disini sebelum mengakhiri Arc I TNOTM. Dan menanggapi salah satu [Guest] yang namanya tidak aku ketahui.

Dengar, aku tidak mengatakan bahwa hanya anime Hentai saja yang boleh menganut Genre Harem. Tidak seperti dianime Hentai dimana MC-nya dapat mencoblos sana sini tanpa menimbulkan perselisihan dan semua berakhir dengan sama-sama merasakan nikmat.

Genre harem disini hanya untuk tambahan agar aku dapat membuat kalian menduga beberapa ending yang akan menjadi akhir dari fic ini. Seperti Go-Toubun no Hanayome yang ampe sekarang masih menjadi perdebatan sengit tentang siapa yang akhirnya akan dinikahi sih Futarou atau Fuu-kun itu.

Sama seperti itu, aku berniat untuk menyembunyikan True Heroine didalam genre harem dengan memunculkan para gadis yang mencintai Naruto, juga meski nanti aku berniat membuat Naruto bertunangan dengan salah satu gadis dific ini, ingat aku masih bisa mematahkannya dengan berbagai macam cara, contohnya membuat gadis yang ditunangkan mati untuk menciptakan peluang untuk Sih True Heroine agar bisa bersanding dengan MC atau bahkan membuat MC menghilang, sekali lagi menghilang bukan mati dari kehidupan tunangannya, dan membuat tunangannya menduga Naruto telah mati dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menikahi teman Naruto. NTR mode Smooth~

Dan juga aku tidak mengatakan kalau aku akan membuat Naruto menikah dengan semua cewek yang jatuh cinta sama dia, masih ada contoh harem terhormat seperti Kirigaya Kazuto dari Sword Art Online, Kazehaya Kamito dari Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance, dan Orimura Ichika dari Infinite Stratos yang menikahi satu perempuan dari sekian banyaknya perempuan yang Fall in Love sama sih MC.

Jadi dengan siapa Naruto dipasangkan aku masih merahasiakannya, jadi jangan buru-buru menilai genre harem itu sesuatu yang buruk, nyatanya banyak humor lucu yang terlahir dari Genre Harem. Baka To Test contohnya~ MCnya harem tapi yang menang malah Hideyoshi!? What the Fuck!? Minami sama Himeji kalah sama batangan!?

Uhm, untuk saat ini aku akan memfokuskan diriku untuk fic TNOTM. Kalian tahu, ketika aku sedang ingin menulis Fic TAO atau Fic TCE, ide yang muncul malah Fic TNOTM, jadi aku akan berjuang untuk fic ini, aku mungkin tidak bisa menjanjikan fic TNOTM update Fast mulu tapi yakinlah aku akan menulis secepat mungkin untuk menyelesaikan Arc I ini yang aku prediksi akan selesai dichapter 15 dimana disana Naruto akan menunjukan seluruh kekuatannya sebelum dia pergi untuk melaksanakan Tradisi Clan Namikaze.

Nah, sudah dulu, sampai jumpa diwaktu, tempat dan dunia yang berbeda, Ciao!?

Next Chapter: Tunggu! Kentang tuh nggak bisa lompat?

Phantom Out!


End file.
